


Vintage Love

by pab50



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wentworth (tv) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pab50/pseuds/pab50
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a story. I know storylines and characters are going to sound familiar, maybe even similar. I apologize in advance if I unintentionally borrow a phrase or two. It’s just “stuff” in my head swimming around. I’ve been churning this idea for a couple of years. I’ll be talking food and wine periodically, and trying to inject humor where I deem appropriate. I hope you enjoy! Stay safe please! I’ll try and post weekly.At some point I may attempt to write a spoiler ;)
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith
Comments: 86
Kudos: 91





	1. Sauvignon Blanc

On this glorious morning Bea rises with the sun,taking in a pastel painted sky thru her large bedroom picture window. Enjoying warm colors of pink, orange, lavender, and soft blue hues making her feel as if it’s going to be a promising day, she stretches like a cat then springs from her cozy king size bed to get an early start on the day.She brushes her teeth and throws on her running gear, and takes off on her morning run. After an enjoyable hot shower she heads to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee, followed by a healthy breakfast consisting of a yogurt, granola and fresh fruit parfait prepared by Bea’s right hand and confidant Liz Birdsworth. She and her brother Matt could not function without Liz’s undying loyalty. Not only does Liz manage the family home she handles all the bookings and event planning for the Bed ‘n’ Breakfast. Fortunately, Liz has help with these events as needed.

“Liz, how are the final arrangements coming along for Franky and Bridget’s wedding? Are there any pressing issues I can help you with?” 

“No, Love, everything is falling into place nicely!Don’t forget your fitting for your suit as Franky’s best mate, it’s today at 1:00 followed by a meeting with Allie Novak, the wine buyer from the Paramount Hotel in Sydney at 3:00.”

“Has Allie Novak purchased from us before, or is she a first time buyer?” AsksBea.

“She’s a first timer,” Liz says

“I better turn on the charm and turn up my wine knowledge!” Said Bea laughing. “Well, I’m off to shower and get my day on.” She heads back to the cave to choose an outfit easy to take off and on for trying on the suit she’s wearing as Frank’s best mate.When she returns home she quickly changes into her long sleeved white tee and teal overalls, grabs her worn akubra hat and heads out to the garage to get her Harley. Her beautiful white Harley is her passion, and she loves nothing more than riding thru the wine fields! Bea trades her akubra for her white helmet, and fires her baby up! Bea stops to get some soil samples and some grapes just in case Allie has an interest in tasting the fruit. She can actually break down the components of the soil for Allie on the outside chance she’s interested. Bea doesn’t intend to bore her to death, but just in case she’s a wine geek! 

Allie loves cruising the country roads particularly in a convertible. The temperature is perfect, the sun is shining, and there are beautiful large white billowy clouds floating above. She’s nearing the winery according to her gps, so Allie slows down and makes her final turn into Cormack Estates, as she pulls in she sees a lovely dark gray brick home on her left with walnut stained shutters and front door. The property is beautifully landscaped with flowers and lovely mature trees. Across the driveway from the main house sits an unusual looking structure that’s partly set in the side of a hill. Allie sees an attractive sign that confirms she is in the right place! She pulls into the parking lot at the same time Bea pulls in on her bike. Allie watches as the rider turns off the bike and climbs off at the same time removing her helmet while shaking her long red curls loose. 

Allie is gob smacked by this gorgeous creature! “Holy mother of stunning” she thinks to herself as she locks her azure eyes with caramel eyes feeling a bit off kilter, doing everything she can to manage her cool. She’s pretty sure she’s going to enjoy this meeting!!

“Hi, Allie? I’m B-Bea Smith she says rather shyly, welcome to Cormack Estates! I trust you didn’t have any problem finding us?”

Allie thinks to herself well, even if I did have trouble it certainly would have been worth it...wow...she is stunning!

Answering Bea, Allie says “No problem at all, and may I say this is such a beautiful property. This area is so gorgeous! You must really love living here?”

Bea nods her head, replying “yes, I grew up here actually, but was gone for 18 years, living in Sydney. Come on in and I’ll show you around, and we can taste wines, and I can answer any questions you may have.”

Allie follows Bea to the tasting room entrance entering with Bea holding the door for her. Bea can’t help but drop her eyes down to check out Allie’s body as she enters the building. Bea thinks what’s going on with me? She proceeds to wipe her sweaty palms off on her overalls. Her heart is racing, and she has butterflies in her tummy! Allie, I hope you’ll excuse me for the way I look, I had planned on changing my clothes after my bike outing. I was gathering soil samples, which we do to maintain our organic status, and I brought in some grapes for you to see and taste, if you like!

“Sorry, Bea, I hope I didn’t cause you any inconvenience, as my flight arrived earlier than I expected, there was minimal traffic, and I made good time getting here.”

“No problem at all, Allie, I’m just sorry you have to look at me looking like this!” 

“Um, Bea, I promise you, from where I’m sitting there’s no problem, as long as I don’t look down at purple bare feet! I’m assuming you smash the grapes the contemporary way and not in your bare feet, although that could be fun too.” Allie giggles at her own commentary. 

Bea’s raspy laughter fills Allie’s ears with shear enjoyment along with Bea’s rosy cheeks brought on by her shyness, thrilling Allie to no end. She seriously could get really used to this!

“By the way, Bea, your bike is gorgeous! What a perfect place to have a bike! I’m sure you love the thrill it gives you, yeah?!” What a stupid question Allie thinks to herself...shaking her head internally.

After their tour, Bea invites Allie to sit at the bar. “Are you ready to try some wines, Allie? Are there any in particular that you’re interested in?” Bea asks. Allie responds with knowledgeable information about their wines. She knows which ones have received awards, and she knows their ratings. Bea thinks Allie has definitely done her homework. 

“So, Bea, tell me have you always been involved in the family business?”

“My brother, Matt and I run Cormack Estates Vineyard and Bed ‘n’ Breakfast. Three years ago we lost our parents to a tragic car accident. Although Matt was already involved in the business he couldn’t handle it alone without my help, so I agreed to move home and help him. It was at that point we decided to go all organic, so that was a pretty big undertaking! At that time, I owned a hair salon in Sydney where I was a hair stylist. I sold the salon to my good friend and business partner Maxine Conway, I and my almost 18 year old daughter Debbie relocated, or in my case moved back to my family home to help Matt run the winery. Debbie helps out too when she’ s home. As you probably already know it’s a boutique winery only producing 3,000 cases of wine annually. However, our organic wines, as you know, are award winning with very nice ratings, making it an extremely sought after commodity! Fortunately, we never have a problem selling our wines! The grapes that we don’t use we sell to home wine makers. The organic grapes are in high demand. We truly feel very grateful, but sometimes a bit guilty because our ancestors of two generations laid the groundwork for us! Our great grandparents moved here from Ireland in the 1860s. Trust me we do work our arses off, and we do have to deal with the wrath’s of Mother Nature!” Bea thinks that’s as much talking as she has ever done in her adult life! Phew, exhausted she thinks to herself!

Bea is shocked at the time of day! She can’t believe how quickly the afternoon has flown by. They had their tour, they tasted wines, had enjoyable conversation, and Allie placed a sizable order, making Bea very pleased and very appreciative!

“Allie, since we’ve only had the equivalent of one glass of wine each I was wondering if you would like a tour of the vineyard?” 

“Well, Bea, Allie said with a slight mocking tone, how would we go about doing that? I’m pretty sure my heals aren’t conducive to walking the vineyard.”

“Well, Allie, I thought we could ride it? That is, if your up for that. I just have to go up to the garage and grab another helmet, won’t take me but a minute. Unless, you have somewhere you need to be?”

“No, no place at all. My flight is tomorrow midday, I was just planning on staying in a hotel tonight near the airport, I would love to tour the vineyard on your Harley!! Would it be okay if I grab my bag and change into something more appropriate?”

“Of course, I’ll show you to one of the bedrooms. Debbie and I live here in the cave, we call ourselves “ the cave women!” Matt lives in the main house. I figure some day he’ll get married and have a family, hopefully sooner rather than later. He’s been dating Vera for a couple of years now, so I expect an announcement anytime. As a matter of fact, they are together on a weekend holiday, so secretly my fingers are crossed that it’s happening maybe as we speak.”

Allie goes out to the car to grab her suitcase and follows Bea back to the bedroom. Allie is pleasantly pleased, but not surprised at how alluring the room is. The king size bed is covered with fur throws laying on top of a very fluffy powder blue down comforter with lots of pillows. Allie’s imagination is going rampant, but she immediately reels it in. She notices several family photos strewn about on the dresser and night stands. Lots of personal affects in the bathroom. “Shit,” she whispers out loud, this is Bea’s bedroom! 

She quickly unpacks her skinny jeans with her navy jumper and her white Chuck Taylor’s.Allie is pleasantly surprised by the en suite, in particular the shower. It looks more like a waterfall with stone walls and shower spouts everywhere. Oh my god, she’s overwhelmed with naked thoughts of her and Bea. Oh please don’t go there she scolds herself. Allie brushes her teeth, uses the loo, washes her hands, and meets Bea outside.Approaching Bea, Allie can see Bea’s eyes checking her out which definitely pleases Allie! Okay she thinks, this is going to be fun! Bea dons her sunglasses and helmet then hands the extra helmet to Allie who puts it on asking Bea if she has done it correctly...pulling another giggle from Bea. 

“Allie, have you ridden a motorbike before?” Bea asks. 

“Ummm, no, but I’m very keen on the idea” she said.

“Hold on tight, Allie!” 

“To what, Bea?” Allie says loudly. 

“Allie, turn on your headset on the side of your helmet, that way we can communicate.”

“Wrap your arms around my middle, and just relax” says Bea

Allie thinks to herself if only...good God this women’s stomach muscles are solid, and she says just relax...how am I supposed to do that?? 

They ride all around the vineyard which is a tad bit bumpy, but so worth it. Bea takes them out to the street where it’s smoother.It’s close to sunset, so the sky is throwing off colors of reds, oranges, and pinks. Allie is just mesmerized by the whole scenario: sunset ride on a Harley with my arms wrapped around a beautiful woman...holy shit she thinks to herself out slips another soft giggle which she doesn’t realize Bea hears. 

“What’s so funny, Allie?” Asks Bea

Allie’s face turns bright red, she can feel the heat rising, actually everywhere. Thank god Bea can’t see her face right now! “I’m just thoroughly enjoying myself, Bea, thank you sooo much!” 

Bea is just blown away about how much she is enjoying Allie Novak’s company, let alone having her arms wrapped snuggly around her middle! Bea thinks she’s never had anyone conger up these kinds of feelings and emotions before! What a surprisingly wonderful afternoon and early evening so far!

“Allie, I was wondering would you like to umm... stay for dinner? I have enough salmon for two? I think I may have some wine around here somewhere, if not, we could always stomp some grapes!”

Allie laughs at Bea’s joke. God! This women is so cute she thinks to herself. Allie accepts Bea’s kind invitation only on the condition that Bea lets her help make dinner. 

  
“It’s a plan, says Bea. How are you at making salads?”

“It’s my specialty, majored in salad making at uni, oh and did I mention grape stomping?” Giggling again at her own comments. 

Bea loves that Allie gets a kick out of her own jokes! 

They grab a bottle of sauvignon blanc and head over to the main house since that’s where all the food is. Bea had planned on making salmon en papillote layered on thinly sliced Yukon gold potatoes, asparagus, fresh thyme ( from the garden), and lemon butter. Dinner in a package with a fresh salad from the garden as well! Allie is blown away by how good of a chef Bea is!!! 

“Bea, is there anything you can’t do?! This salmon is absolutely one of the best I’ve had....ever! Where did you learn to cook like this?”This wine is paired beautifully with the salmon! I mean... you run a successful business and property, you ride a Harley, you are an amazing chef, a hair stylist, and you’ve raised areal human being?! By the way, you mentioned earlier that you have an eighteen year old daughter, tell me about her?” Allie asked.

Bea responded with “ how ‘bout I clean up the kitchen while you enjoy the last of your wine then we can go back to the cave and I’ll tell you about Debbie over another glass of wine? In case you haven’t noticed, the cave is my favorite place to hang out.”

“That’s sounds good, but, Bea, I really wasn’t thinking responsibly about my wine consumption and having to get to my hotel. I’ve been so caught up in all of this, as she gestures with her finger encircling the air.Can you rent me a room here? By the way, I’m helping with the dishes...no arguing!”

Bea drops her chin onto her hands and just takes Allie in. “Wow you really do get yourself wound up don’t you? Firstly, let’s go clean up the kitchen, I’ll wash and you can dry. Secondly, you may stay in the cave, in the bedroom where your suitcase already is, as my guest. There’s bottled water in the frig, and I’ll get you fresh towels. Please just ask if there’s anything else you might need.You probably have everything else with you yea?” 

Allie is feeling overwhelmed by Bea’s generosity, but she thanks her graciously wanting to say more, but says “alright let’s hit the kitchen.”

After finishing the kitchen, they head over to the cave, feeling the brisk air they pick up their pace with Allie taking Bea’s hand in hers and sprinting, in order to get warm again. Entering the tasting room, Bea turns on soft lighting, and decides to get the gas fireplace started.She asks Alexa to play mellow instrumental. Bea snags a lovely Pinot Noir for them with two red wine glasses. Opening the wine she pours some in each glass. They toast. “Cheers” they say in unison. Allie winking.

“Ok, Bea, I want to hear about your daughter.”

“What do you want to know?” Asks Bea.

“Everything!” Allie says.


	2. Choices

Talking from her heart, Bea tells Allie all about Debbie: “Well, she’s smart, and kind, and really stubborn! Debbie is such a good student. She’s studying business management at the University of Sydney. I’m hopeful that she’ll ultimately come into the family business, but I want her to work somewhere else for a year or so just to get the experience, you know, test the waters, but most of all I want her to do what makes her happy!”

“Am I to assume that Debbie’s father is not in the picture? Not that it’s any of my business.” Allie inquires.

“He’s not in the picture, we’re divorced, and have been for four years. We got married when I was 18...I was pregnant, and Harry’s parents were old school, and strongly encouraged us to marry, but that’s a story for another time.” Bea just wasn’t ready to end a perfectly enjoyable day and night on that note! “So, Allie, tell me about you...have you always lived in Sydney?”

“No, I lived in Perth till I was 15, almost 16. My father kicked me out when he found out I was gay. My father was a minister and very strict. There was no way he was going to accept my lifestyle. He said I either attend conversion therapy, or I leave! Nice ultimatum, huh? So, I chose to leave. I was determined to be who I am...period!”

“What about your mom, Allie, where did she stand on all of this?”

“Mom just went along with everything my father said. He ruled the roost. I haven’t been back or seen my parents in 12 years! I don’t even know if they’re still in Perth, or even If they’re still alive. I’ve never even tried to find out.”

“Do you have any siblings?” Asked Bea. “I have an older brother James that I was close to. We stayed in touch for a couple of years, but ultimately I lost touch with him. My grandparents on my mother’s side were kind, but their health wasn’t good, so I didn’t feel I could turn to them for help.”

“I ended up moving to Sydney with my girlfriend Jodie. Her parents were divorced, and her father Dereck Channing said we could live with him. Well, that eventually fell apart when he made sexual advances towards me! It was a difficult thing to do, but I told my girlfriend he was hitting on me, but she refused to believe me. I mean who does that...hits on your daughter’s girl friend?? She said he was just trying to be nice, and that I just wanted her relationship with her father to fall apart because mine had with my father! The rational of a teenager right?! It turns out her dad ran brothels in Sydney, and was involved in sex trafficking. I left the living arrangement with them knowing I couldn’t stay there with him! He followed me, so he knew the vicinity where I was hanging out. He shared that information with the woman that ran one of his brothels. Her name is Marie Winters. He gave her a photo of me, and told her to find me and bring me to the brothel. She put one of her goons on the task, and he eventually found me. She offered me food, shelter, new clothes and told me I was there to help her with her son Danny. We eventually became close. I missed my brother, and I guess Danny was a good substitute, but ultimately Marie got me hooked on drugs, and wanted me for herself. By the time I was 18 I had became completely dependent on her, confusing love with dependency. I was one mixed up kid! I eventually began to hate Marie, I mean who treats people like that especially people you claim to love?! When I Look back at that chapter of my life, I think how could it have happened? How could I have made those choices?”

“You did it to survive, Allie! You weren’t left with any other choices! You know what I think?

“Hmm?” Allie responds.

“I think you should feel proud of yourself, I really do, Allie, you survived a dead end situation that was of no fault of your own, and you came out on top!”

Bea could see Allie’s sad eyes misting up, so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her. This was absolutely breaking Bea’s heart to think it’s even possible for parents to do this to their own child!! Bea leaned back and with her thumbs she wiped the tears away from Allie’s cheeks, feeling like she could cry herself.

“So, how did you get yourself out of that situation, Allie? I mean, obviously you did...you’re successful, totally together, and such a beautiful person inside and out!”

“I tried leaving Marie several times over a 3 year period, and finally on the third try I made it to a safe house that a friend had told me about, telling me to find a woman by the name of Kaz Proctor. The night I went to the safe house Kaz was not there, and they told me to come back the next day. I pleaded with the woman to let me stay. I explained I had someone trying to find me, and that I was desperately afraid of what they would do to me if they found me! I was literally fearing for my life!!! She said it was against their policy to let anyone stay without Kaz’s approval. She told me to come back first thing in the morning...and just then, Kaz walked into the office...and just then I literally passed out.”

“I woke up in their infirmary, not having a clue where I was or how I got there. They asked me loads of questions about my history, health, family etc. they explained the rules of the safe house, curfews, and work details.”

“But firstly, Kaz explained, I would be going thru withdrawals. She promised me she would be with me every step of the way, and she was. She cleaned me up when I shat myself and held my hair when I got sick, and I was deathly sick for four-long-days! Not that I remember the details clearly. I finally got thru the worst part, and eventually started feeling a bit better physically, but emotionally I was depressed. I really hadn’t dealt with the situation of leaving my parents, and not seeing my brother for several years. When my brain fog lifted I felt I was left with a broken heart! If it hadn’t been for Kaz and her staff including a psychologist Bridget Westfall I’m not so sure I would have made it!”

“Wait...Bea exclaimed, you know Bridget??”

“Yes, we have become good friends, and actually, Bea, I plan on being here again in two weeks to partake in Franky and Bridget’s wedding weekend celebrations! I am really looking forward to that especially now.”

“Wow, Bea says, you’re kidding me! Franky and I are best friends! I can’t believe what a small world it really is! She’s like a sister to me. Yes, she can be a major pain in my arse, but I love her! She has a heart of gold. Franky was my divorce attorney. I’m not certain I would have gone thru with it if it hadn’t been for her. She protected me and gave me the strength to proceed with filing. Allie, I was literally scared to death of that monster!”

“I’m so sorry you went thru such a difficult time, but I’m glad you had Franky in your corner, she’s a solid chick! I have to make a confession...Franky is the one who told me to get in touch with you to set up a meeting to learn about your wines. Allie says with a smile on her face...I’m going to owe her big time! They told me all about their wedding plans, and a bit about you.” Allie winks.

“Well...Allie, Bea said as a warm flush appeared on her face, I’m so glad Bridget was beneficial to your recovery. She’s kind, patient and excellent at what she does! She also works with the women at Wentworth Prison. She’s extremely devoted to her profession, and has helped a lot of women with addictions. AND the two of them together? What a perfect match!” Giggling, Bea shakes her head and thinks “what a coincidence!”

“So Allie, what did they say about me?”

“Well Bea, just enough for me to be really intrigued! When I first saw you...well let’s just say I was...speechless!!!

The girls were seated on the L part of the sofa. Allie leaned her head on Bea’s shoulder and said “Bea, I’m very happy to make your acquaintance, and I want you to know I think you’re stunning!”

“Allie, I’m not.”

“Bea, you are so bashful yea? I’m going to tell you that until you believe me!

“Allie, close your eyes, you’re starting to get delirious, says Bea giggling”

“Put your head on my lap, Allie.” Bea stretched her own legs out on her portion of the sofa. She picked up her phone to check the time, shocked to see it was 3:00 am. Bea pulled a fur throw over each of them.

“Allie? Bea said as she rubbed her head pushing her blond hair back off of Allie’s face.

“Hm?” Allie answered sleepily.

“I’m really proud of you! I mean, look at the person you have evolved into...you’re fun, funny, smart, successful, kind and gorgeous! You should be so proud of yourself!” Bea peeked down to see Allie’s eyes closed, hearing soft and even breathing. Bea put her head back to get comfy and she too was out like a light!

Alexa had turned off the music leaving only the flicker of the fireplace flames reflecting around the room. After a few hours, Bea slowly opened her eyes to see she had wrapped her arm around Allie’s shoulder, and Allie had her arm wrapped around Bea’s lap. Bea gently rubbed Allie’s arm and softly whispered her name. Allie responded with her hoarse morning voice. Hm? Bea said: “Allie, come on let’s go get into bed, and get some more sleep.”

Allie responds immediately saying “that works.”

Bea reiterates “sleep.” Bea takes Allie by the hand and leads her to her bedroom. She opens a dresser drawer and grabs a sleeping t-shirt for Allie. Allie was so groggy from having been awakened she just started to take off her clothes. Bea wanting to give Allie some privacy so she went into her en suite to change into her sleeping shorts and t-shirt. Bea comes out of the bathroom to see Allie sleeping, so she gently climbs into bed quickly falling asleep.


	3. Shiraz

Bea wakes up first. She realizes a rather unusual sensation on her left breast, yep, she thinks, there is a hand encasing my breast! She wiggles her left hand first, and then her right hand hmm...the hand does not belong to me...deducing that it must belong to the person that is cuddled into her side. She hears that newly familiar purring style breathing of Allie’s and knows that she is still sleeping.

Allie gently begins to stir when she realizes that her hand is cupping Bea’s breast. Shit, shit, shit she pulls her hand away and turns her head so that her face is face down in her pillow, certain that her face must be crimson at this point! She muffles out “sorry Bea,” but it’s so muffled Bea can’t make out what Allie is saying.

“Allie, what are you saying?” Bea is laughing at this point, coaxing Allie away from her pillow. “I don’t want you to suffocate, ya goose!

Allie turns her head, and with a sleepy morning voice says “Bea, I’m so sorry! I didn’t um...mean to grope you...oh shit! What time is it?” Allie blurts out with a panicked look on her face!

Bea picks up her phone and says “oh geez it’s 11:45!”

“Bea, do you know where my phone is?”

“No, sorry,” says Bea.

Allie asks Bea if she can borrow her phone, so she can call her own iPhone to track it down. She hears her phone ring, and gets up, hunched over, moving around the room in circles, making Bea laugh, trying to locate her phone. “Aha, she says opening the wardrobe where she hung up her suit jacket...it’s in my pocket, of course! Well, Bea, now you have my number, and I have yours, you know...just in case you will want to ever talk to me again,” she says with embarrassment. “Well, I’m not going to make my flight, unless I can gather my belongings and get to the airport in 15 minutes!”

“Not likely.” Says Bea.

“Allie?”

“Bea?” Bea gives Allie a little half grin and a slight nod of her head.

“Can you stay over again? It’s just Saturday, do you have plans?”

“Well, Bea Smith, I do believe you’re asking me out on a date? I’m going to have to check my diary...looks good I’m free, and I have an open ended ticket, what about you? No plans?

“No plans.” Allie, I have Shane coming in for the afternoon and early evening shift to work the tasting room.

Bea’s wheels are turning. Looking through the skylight over her bed she sees that it’s a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky! She thinks it would be a perfect day to take the Harley and go do some fun things. “Okay, Allie let’s take the Harley, that is if you want to, and we can do some touristy type things. For a small town, Mudgee is pretty cool. We can go to the Pipeclay restaurant for lunch. They have a really diverse menu with suspiciously healthy food!

“Good, let’s eat first, I’m starving! Let’s shower and get ready” Allie stated.

The look on Bea’s face is priceless. Instead of turning beet red, she’s actually gone a bit pale! “Bea, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean together, did you think I meant as she gestures with her hand between the two of them, unless...um...you know...um...why don’t you go first!”

“Allie, there’s a shower in the en suite in Debbie’s room, why don’t you go shower there. You should have everything you need, but let me know if there’s anything else you want”...oh my gawd...the sexual innuendos are rampant...holy shit...I’m just not going to talk Bea says to herself.

“What’s the dress code, Bea?”

“Casual and comfortable, Allie.”

Bea gets in her shower, turning the water hot just how she loves it. She designed her shower to feel the water shooting out all over her entire body. She quickly shampoos, applys cream rinse then lathers up her body. She rinses off and grabs a toasty warm towel off of the heating rack. As she’s getting ready completing her morning routine, or early afternoon in this case, she thinks about Allie. God, what’s going on with me...I’m not gay...but what’s up with the butterflies in my stomach, the sweaty palms...and the rapid heart beat?! Those bluest blue eyes ever!! And that heart shaped mouth!! Fuck the labels! Why do I have this longing to kiss her?!”

Allie gets out of the shower and puts a warm towel around her wet body. The light switch also turns on the heating rack, and it takes no time at all to heat the towels. She towels off her hair then uses her hairdryer brush combo to style her hair. She puts on light makeup then dresses in the outfit she had chosen. She only brought one pair of jeans, but she had a white shirt she could wear. She was thinking about Bea...wow...she thought, she’s the real deal, smart, gorgeous, sexy, shy but funny, did I say beautiful, oh my god her chocolate eyes!! AND her body! Oh, and I get to wrap my arms around her again today! Allie does one final check in the mirror satisfied with the final results she smiles and winks at herself.

Heading down the hall to Bea’s room she knocks on the door. “Bea, are you decent?”

“Yes, Allie, come in.”

Alley enters Bea’s room to see her standing there in black leather pants, tight. black. leather.pants... that leave nothing to the imagination! A black long sleeve t-shirt that says BE KIND in pink lettering framed with purple, and low lace up black boots. Her hair is in loose curls that fall down past her shoulders. OMG Allie thinks to herself, I’m going to need a serious dose of some self control!

Since it’s a cool day, Bea grabs her leather jacket and hands Allie her other black leather jacket. “You may need this today, Allie, it’s a bit chilly, which means it will be even chillier on the bike.”

Allie thanks Bea and followers her out. They go out the back entrance which is Bea’s and Debbie’s private entrance to their part of the cave. Bea grabs two helmets off the hooks in the garage. She checks the gas tank to make sure it’s full which it practically is, they don their helmets, Bea fires up her baby, and off they go with Allie hugging Bea securely. This time she completely pushes her front up tight to Bea’s back.

Bea can feel the difference and smiles.

It takes them about 20 minutes to get to the restaurant. Parking out front they head inside being greeted by the friendly hostess. “Hi, ladies, welcome to Pipeclay, two of you dining with us today?”

“Yes,” they reply in unison. Smiling at each other they follow the hostess to an outdoor table. Greeted by their waiter, he hands them each a menu. They immediately order coffee and water. Returning with their beverages he says, “ladies, would you like to hear about our specials?”

“Yes, please”, they both reply.

“Our soup today is creamy shrimp chowder, we also have a fried green tomato BLT with pesto mayo, and that comes with truffle oil chips. Do you have any questions?”

“No, Bea replys, but we need a little more time please.” They really want to enjoy their coffee, and take their time, which they do.

“What are you going to have, Bea?”

“I think I’m going to have the fish tacos, what about you?”

“I’m going to have the plant based burger and chips, and closes her menu. I like this place, Bea, it’s really nice, good choice!”

“Bea?”

“Allie?”

Allie giggles and says “umm ... I wanted to ask you if you’re okay with everything we talked about last night...I mean with me?”

“Allie, I’m more than okay. You are a very remarkable person!” Bea places her hand on top of Allie’s, and proceeds to tell Alley how proud she is of her. “I know it must have been difficult for you to reveal your past, but those days are behind you. Those tough times helped make you the person you are today. And that’s what’s important! I’m really proud to know you!”

Allie gets misty eyed over Bea’s response, but smiles.

The waiter returns to take their order.

“So, where to after lunch, Ms. Tour Guide?” teases Allie.

“Do you like nature, Allie? Do you want to go on a hike? There’s a place called the Drip Gorge and it’s an easy hike. There’s a look-out at the end...it’s really beautiful...whatcha think...it’s not too far from here?”

Allie’s eyes widen as she can tell that this is something Bea really wants to do, and not wanting to let her down, she agrees to do the hike. “Sounds good to me, Bea.”

The girls enjoy a leisurely lunch, enjoying the sunshine and casual conversation. They talk about Sydney, their favorite restaurants, beaches, and night spots. Allie thinks it would be so awesome to spend time with Bea in Sydney!

“By the way, Allie, I’m going to be in Sydney next weekend for a dinner party at Maxine’s for Franky and Bridget Saturday night.”

“I’ll be there too, Bea, umm...would you...do you...would you like to stay at my place, and we can go together?”

Bea smiles, and says, “yes, Allie, I would love to. I’m sure this will make Franky happy. You know she’s going to take complete credit for this right?”

“I’ll concede, if it will shut her up! I’ll give her complete credit!” Joked Allie. Good, now that that’s all settled, can you come over Friday, and I’ll take you out, like on a proper date? Can you stay Friday, Saturday and Sunday? I can easily play hooky from work! They actually owe me numerous vacation days!”

“Ok, yes, that all sounds perfect, but I did promise time with Debbie. She’s coming to the party for Franky and Bridget, so how ‘bout the three of us go to brunch on Sunday? Liz and I will be driving over, so I’ll need to leave mid day on Monday. Liz is staying with Maxine, so she can help her host the party. Are you sure you’re up for a house guest for 3 nights?”

“Oh Bea, I’m positive, are you kidding?! I thought I was going to have to wait two weeks, till the wedding, to see you again. This is perfect! Bea, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the wedding?”

“Yes, Allie, I accept your kind invitation, and in turn would you like to stay with me, in the cave over the wedding weekend?” Bea asks shyly.

“Yes, of course I would, Bea, most definitely! I was planning on coming over with Boomer, and sharing a room, so can you change that double to a single?

“Yep, I’ll take care of that, but you know we aren’t charging for rooms that weekend. That’s part of my wedding present to Franky and Bridget. Liz is going to assign rooms, so I’ll tell her you’ll be with me.”

Allie excuses herself to go to the ladies room. She also wants to find their waiter to pay the bill before he brings it to the table. She doesn’t want to argue with Bea over it.

They finish their lunch feeling pleasantly sated. Bea tries to hail their waiter, but Allie tells her it’s already taken care of.

“Thank you, Allie, but I wanted to take you to lunch!”

“Bea?”

“Allie?”

Allie giggles and asks Bea while they’re walking to her Harley: “Do you have a nickname for your Harley?”

“I don’t, but why don’t we change that! Let’s ponder that, and maybe by the end of the day we’ll have a name for...her?”

“That will give me something to think about riding behind you!” Allie thinks she definitely needs a diversion!

They get rolling and Allie’s wheels are spinning with names for the bike. “How about Betty?”

“Betty??? umm NO!” Says Bea emphatically!

“Well, you do live in a cave, Bea, I was thinking of Betty Flintstone.”

Bea thought she was going to have to pull her bike over due to laughter! Shit, Alley, stop! I have to pay attention to what I’m doing!”

“How about Bertha, Barbara, Bobbi?”

“No, Allie, I don’t like any of those names!”

“Great, says Allie, we’re only on the Bs!”

They both start laughing...”better keep going, Allie, no, actually let’s give it a rest!”

“Bea, I’v got it! Seriously, Bea......how about Pebbles, since you and Debbie are ‘cave women’ what’d you think?”

Allie squeezes Bea’s middle just enough for Bea to feel it. In turn, Bea places her hand on top of Allie’s, bringing a smile to both their faces....Pebbles.

They reach their destination, and Bea is a little bit concerned that it would be getting dark in the not too far off future, particularly down in the gorge. They put away their helmets, and grab a couple of bottles of water. Bea always has water with her.

“I think we’ll just go half way down, then turn around and head back up. Does that sound like a plan?” asked Bea.

Allie doesn’t want to look too relieved, so she just casually responds with a head nod.

“Let’s go, Bea says, the trail starts just over there,” as she points the way.

The girls are enjoying their time together. The scenery is really something to behold. They take some selfies, and photos of nature. Allie is so glad she agreed to do this, not that there was anyway she was going to take a pass.

“Bea, this was a great idea to do this hike! I’m glad you thought of it!”

“I’m so used to being outside I just gravitate towards this type of outing. Plus it’s good exercise, seeing as I didn’t get my run in this morning...didn’t even see this morning!” Bea giggles. “This is a much better trade off.” Bea says shyly, dropping her head down a bit.

Allie smiles, and high-fives herself internally! This woman is making me crazy, she’s the whole package: gorgeous, smart, successful, bold, funny, warm with a dollop of shyness! The perfect recipe!

Snapping Allie out of her daydream, Bea suggests they turn around, and head back up.

“That means climbing all those steps we just walked down...okay then,” grumbled Allie.

All at once, there’s a guy who just seems to appear out of nowhere. He’s right up on Allie in her space. Allie is startled and looses her footing on the steps, but Bea steps forward and steadies her by placing her hands on her hips.

“Can we help you with something,” Bea asks? She’s wondering where he even came from since they didn’t hear him behind them.

She’s trying to size him up, and sees he really isn’t dressed for a hike, wearing hard soled shoes, black jeans, and black leather jacket.  
This is not sitting well with Bea, and she encourages Allie to move forward and continue up the steps which they both do.

He grabs Bea’s arm responding with: um yea, can you tell me if there’s a bar close to the park? Thought maybe you ladies would like to go get a cocktail?

Bea shakes her arm free, and tells him emphatically “NO”, guiding Allie up the steps protectively holding on to her the entire time.

By the time they got to the top, the girls were winded, and a bit shaken up by their encounter.

“You okay, Allie?” asks Bea.

“Yea, but, Bea where did he even come from? He was creepy! I have to admit I was feeling scared!” Allie states.

Bea looks around, and there’s only one other car in the parking lot. “That must be his car, Allie, it’s the only car around.”

Bea walks towards the car and takes a picture of the license plate...you never know.

They drink some water, and get on the bike quickly, heading out of the park. They comment on how enjoyable their hike was. Grateful that they did it. Neither one of them could believe that it was already 6:00.

“Allie?”

“Bea?”

Bea shakes her head...”what shall I make us for dinner?

Allie says “you mean, what shall WE make for dinner? How about WE make pizzas? Do you like pizza, Bea?

“I do like pizza, what do you like on it, Allie?”

“I like anything and everything. What ever you want is fine with me, except fishies, no anchovies for me!”

Bea suggests: “How about feta, spinach, Kalamata olives and red ‘n yellow peppers?”

“That sounds perfect! Do we need to stop and get anything?” Asks Allie.

“I’m going to stop at my favorite pizza place and get us some pizza dough, and we’ll make our own pizza crust...sorta.”

“Brilliant,” says Allie.

They make their stop, and head home. Pulling into the garage Bea looks over to see a few cars still at the tasting room. That’s a good thing, Shane will close up about 7:00.

“Shall we make pizzas and eat?

Allie responds: “yes, I’m starving!”

I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling a little nasty after our hike! I’m thinking I’d like to get cleaned up at some point.”

“Yea, let’s eat and then get cleaned up, maybe even put our jammies on and watch a movie?” suggests Allie.

“Bea?”

“Allie?”

She giggles. “I’m going to kiss you tonight, Bea, I don’t know when yet...but it will be sometime tonight.”

Bea laughs, feeling brave, and says “maybe I’ll kiss you first, Allie.”


	4. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer. I find it challenging to end chapters in an appropriate place.

They hang up their helmets and jackets, and head to the kitchen. Bea preheats the oven, and they both wash their hands. Bea places the canister of flour down by Allie’s pizza dough disks eliciting an inquisitive expression from Allie. Bea nods at the counter and explains that the flour will prevent the dough from sticking to the rolling pin. Allie sprinkles flour on the wooden board and on the rolling pin. She rolls out the pizza dough into two flat discs ultimately using her fingers to get it the way she wants it. Bea slices up the veggies, and gets all the components ready so they can assemble the pizzas. She shoots an occasional side glance at Allie, still thinking about what Allie said earlier about kissing her tonight. She’s both excited and nervous.

“Allie, I’ll be right back, Bea dashes out the door, returning briefly with a bottle of red Zinfandel, holding it up to show Allie as she re-enters the kitchen...”would you like a glass, Allie?”

“Yes, thanks, great idea, Bea.”

Bea lightly sautés the peppers, adding some purple onion, and finally the spinach just to soiften it a bit. They brush the two crusts with olive oil, then sprinkle with salt and pepper. Then Bea spreads marinara sauce on the seasoned dough, topping the sauce with the peppers and onions, sprinkles on the olives, spinach, then tops everything with her cheese mixture, adding sprinkles of feta cheese. In the oven they go. Bea suggests they sit down, relax and enjoy their wine. They both are feeling relaxed, but hungry. In no time at all, the timer goes off indicating their pies are ready.

Bea is watching Allie enjoy her pizza thinking how does she make eating pizza look so...sensual. Bea immediately crosses her legs feeling slightly...  aroused? OMG Allie is so sexy, holy shit, she thinks to herself! 

Upon finishing their pizza, and feeling completely sated they cleared their plates and tidied up the kitchen.

“Shall we head over to the cave?” asked Bea.

“ Okay, Allie replys “last one there is a rotten egg!”

Bea’s not falling for it...”I’m not running after just eating pizza!”

Standing at the door, leaning on the door frame, she watches in complete enjoyment, as this adorable adult/child laughs, and runs across the garden.

Bea quickly heads over to the cave after she turns off the lights and locks up the house.

“Guess who the rotten egg is, Bea?”

“Guess who has the bottle of wine, Allie?”

Everyone was gone including Shawn, so they had the place to themselves. Bea put the lights on dim, turned on the gas fireplace, and asked Alexa to play something soft until they decided on what movie to watch. Bea then announced she was going to take a shower to get the spiders and icky stuff off of her. Allie jumps up “WHAT?!”, and ran behind her pulling her clothes off while running to Debbie’s bathroom! Leaving Bea in stitches!!!

They put their jammies on and rendezvous back to the great room resuming their same spots as the previous night.

“What movie do you want to watch, Bea?” There’s a drawer full of DVDs, or we have FOXTEL, whatever you choose, Allie, is okay with me.”

Allie gets up and looks in the drawer. She sorts thru the DVDs and pulls out one that’s a bit on the scary side, here we go Bea, this is a thriller called Dead Calm. The movie came out in ‘89 featuring Nicole Kidman and Sam Neil. It’s really good!

Allie puts in the DVD, and resumes her spot on the couch. They are both sitting with their legs stretched out on the ottoman with their feet touching. Bea can’t even believe how long Ally’s legs are, they go on forever, and then some.

Allie starts the movie, they both pull up their perspective fur blankets and sink down into the comfortable cushions on the couch. Allie hits pause, jumps up, asking Bea if she would like a bottle of water.

“Yes please,” Bea responds.

Allie starts the movie for the second time...

“Bea?”

“Allie?”

“Umm...may I kiss you now? Allie shyly asks. I’m not sure I can wait much longer...umm...unless you...

“Yes!” Bea replies a little more emphatically than she meant to.

They slowly lean in towards each other with no trepidation, their lips meeting softly, moving in unison. Bea places her hand behind Allie’s neck, deepening the kiss. Allie’s hands are on Bea’s shoulders holding her in place. They kiss pulling apart when it gets difficult to breath, bringing their foreheads together...their smiles evolving into giggles.

They can barely focus on their movie, they keep glancing at each other longing for more kisses, finally Bea leans up to Allie ghosting her lips over Allie’s mouth pushing their lips together again into a gentle, but meaningful kiss. They kiss, off and on, through out the movie. Allie knows that Bea is not ready for much more than that, but this is still making Allie crazy with desire.

Bea knows she has to tell Allie about her marriage to Harry. If you can call it a marriage. She wants to be upfront and honest before anything more progresses between them. Ugh, here goes...

“Allie, I need to talk to you about my marriage to Harry.”

“Ok...are you sure you’re ready, Bea?”

Bea nods her head yes.

As they both sit up, in a more poised position, Bea starts from the beginning. She tells Allie how they met thru mutual friends, we had gone out a few times, and I thought he seemed nice enough. He was good looking and charming. Definitely a guy’s guy. A bit of a jock type. We attended a party together, and I noticed Harry was drinking a lot! He told me he wanted to talk to me, and gestured for me to head upstairs, trapping me in one of the bedrooms. We were at my friend’s house, and Harry had lured me into her bedroom...that’s where he proceeded to force himself on me. Bea drops her eyes down feeling humiliated. She decides she wants to spare Allie of all the details.

She continues, “He covered my mouth with his hand, and said he would hurt me if I made any sounds. I don’t think I’ve ever cried so hard, or so much in my life! I had never been with a boy that way before, it was so painful, and I was mortified and so scared! By this point in the conversation, Bea was silently shedding tears.

Allie moved closer to Bea wanting to comfort her, wrapping her arms around her, bringing her in kissing her cheek, and just hugging her tightly, commiserating with Bea’s emotions.

“Allie, I was only 17, younger than Debbie is now! It’s so hard for me to wrap my head around that.” 

“Deep breath,” Bea says out loud, and some how musters up the courage to continue the nightmare of her story!

“He got dressed, and left me there to fend for myself, once I was able to, I went in the en suite and cleaned myself up. God, Allie, I was bleeding, and I remember being in so much pain! I was so cold I couldn’t stop shaking! I felt so dirty! I eventually made my way downstairs and told my friends I wasn’t feeling well, and since I lived within walking distance I walked home. Little did I know that was just the beginning with that monster.

“Bea, would you like to take a break, maybe a bathroom break, stretch our legs, and get some fresh air?

“Yea, that’d be good. Allie, will you sleep with me again tonight? I just want to feel you next to me. I really don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course, Bea, I can’t think of any other place I’d rather be!”

Allie takes Bea’s hand and they walk outside, looking up at the sky they both see the most beautiful colors displayed in the southern sky!

“It’s called Aurora Borealis, Bea, look at those magnificent colors. I see blue, pink, yellow, greens and I see purple!! I’m stoked I get to share this phenomenon with you. Would you believe me if I told you I ordered this up for your viewing pleasure?” Evoking yet another giggle, and eye roll from Bea.

Bea thinks how good Allie is at soothing her emotions, feeling lighter, knowing that continuing with her Harry saga will somehow be easier.

They enjoy the lights and the colors for a little while longer. Allie comments, “Bea, you’re shaking.”

“It’s cold.” Allie encases Bea into a warm hug, holding her for a few minutes, continuing to enjoy the light show. Allie leans in to kiss Bea sweetly on her soft lips, neither of them want to stop, but Allie turns to walk Bea back inside to get warm by the fireplace.

“Do you feel like continuing, Bea?” Allie asks.

“Yes, I want to get thru this and put it behind us!”

“Harry kept calling me, but I didn’t want anything to do with him. He was so apologetic, and persistent. Eventually I caved and agreed to go see a movie with him. He apologized again numerous times, and was actually pretty attentive in a kind way. We went out a couple more times on the condition that he didn’t drink alcohol. He kept his word, so things were beginning to be okay between us. I can’t believe looking back, that I ever gave him a second chance. Is that the mentality of a teenager?

“After about 5-6 weeks I realized I didn’t get my period, so I took a pregnancy test, and there it was...positive! Surreal, fucking surreal! Not even 18, and I was going to have a baby...I was going to be a child/mother! Please don’t get me wrong, I adore Debbie. She is my life! There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her!” I literally would give my life to keep her safe, and almost did on several occasions!”

“I finally mustered up the courage to tell Harry I was pregnant. He was angry, knowing his life would never be the same. I didn’t hear from him for 3 days. Finally he called, and he said that we would tell our parents together, so we got together with both sets of parents which was probably a mistake, as my parents were understanding and loving, and Harry’s parents were angry and disappointed. I know his parents blamed me. Can you imagine being in this predicament based on rape?! All I could think of was please don’t let this be an indication of what was to come!”

“Oh Bea,” Allie said, and took her hand, and just softly rubbed it in circular motions with her thumbs trying to console her.

“I seriously don’t know what I would have done without my parents. They offered Harry a job at the winery, and said we could live there on the property, eventually building our own house. It could have been ideal if only I was in love with Harry, but that was not the case.”

“It didn’t matter anyway. Harry refused my parent’s offer, and said we were going to Sydney to live because he found a job there working construction. He said it paid pretty well, and we would be fine. So, there it all was, laid out in front of me, and I had no say in the matter...I was moving away from my parents, marrying a man I didn’t love, and going to have a baby.”

Bea continued to tell her sad and horrific story of being married to Harry Smith for 14 long years! She told Allie how Harry had raped her and physically and mentally abused her throughout their marriage. Harry would never permit her parents to come visit, but every couple of years or so she would take Debbie to see her grandparents, never for any extended amount of time. He controlled the money. He controlled who she could and could not see. Therefore, she had no friends or social life other than with him and his drinking buddies. She had no means of escaping this situation. Her parents suspected something was going on, but there was no way of knowing for sure. She hid everything in order to protect her daughter. Harry threatened to take Debbie away if Bea ever tried to leave him.

“Eventually, Harry added drugs to his repertoire of addictions. We were getting deeper and deeper into debt. Harry kept cutting back on grocery money, spending what he could on drugs and alcohol. Finally I confronted Harry on our financial situation since he was too fucking stupid to admit what the problem was. I told him I was going to go to beauty school to become a stylist. I asked my parents for a loan, and they were happy to help. I excelled at both hair styling and doing color. I was proficient at the techniques of balayage and hi-lighting with foil, so I was hired immediately upon completion of my course. My following grew so quickly that I was booked solid week after week.”

“I had reimbursed my parents for the school loan, proving my self worth. I eventually asked my parents for another loan, and Maxine and I pulling our resources, formed a partnership in our new business venture. We were finally opening our own salon! It took years to get to the point where we had enough money to get our dream off the ground! We finally found a vacant warehouse that was perfect for our new venture, and the location was centralized enough for drawing from all corners of the city. There was plenty of ample parking, it was perfect!!”

Bea had a gift for being able to visualize exactly the design look she wanted. By using curtains, Bea created the illusion of a separate room, where the lights were dimmed, and soft calming spa music was playing throughout the salon. All along the wall would be a row of black shampoo bowls, and the walls would be painted black, with medium brown stained bamboo flooring. Each stylist had their own station with mirrors that appeared to be suspended in mid air. It was all very eclectic. They put in a large aquarium in the waiting area which their clients seemed to really enjoy! They hired additional stylists that were all booked solid all of the time. Bea and Maxine created their own line of hair products that were a huge success!

“I was hiding our success from Harry while planning to leave him and get a divorce. Maxine was the guardian of my money stash. She was aware of the nightmare I was enduring, and would do anything to help me, so she introduced me to my now best friend, Franky Doyle the divorce attorney specializing in abused women.”

“That’s how I first met Franky, and I knew instantly I was in good hands! When I told you before that I trust Franky with my life? Well, this is why! Franky and I spent hours compiling proof of the mental and physical abuse that monster put me through! Hospital records, photos, police affidavits, and recordings I had saved. Franky left no stone unturned. Ultimately, I was granted a divorce, and Harry got a 12 year sentence with no chance for parole!!! The last time he put me in the hospital my injuries were so severe that Harry was arrested and charged with attempted murder. The Depth of gratitude and relief that I felt was like none other!”

Bea was lying down on the sofa with her head on Allie’s lap, looking up at the ceiling. She realized at this point in the conversation they had been talking for hours. Allie had been gently massaging her head the entire time. She thought Allie seemed quiet, so she sat up to look at her. Allie had tears in her eyes with tears running down her beautiful face!

“Oh Bea, God I’m so sorry! I would give anything if I could take the pain away from you!” She said taking both Bea’s hands in hers.

“Allie, you are.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes when Bea says, “Allie, I’m  so  drained, can we umm...maybe go to bed now?”

They each do their nightly routine, Bea is trying to figure out what to sleep in when she sees her matching black silk sleep shorts and camisole. Allie returns from Debbie’s en suite wearing her night shirt with kitties on it. Of course, Bea thinks Allie looks adorable, but she starts giggling out of nervousness. Allie pretend glares at Bea asking her “Okay, what’s so funny?”

“Nothing...nothing is funny, Allie, well your sleep shirt is a little funny, Debbie had one just like that when she was 3 only...it was a little smaller! God, I’m sorry, Allie, I don’t know why I think this is so funny, other than it just is!”“Sorry.” she whispers. Allie whispers back, “well, you look like a grown woman in very... sexy... jammies! Snuggle in and close your eyes, you’re actually a bit delirious.”

Bea closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you readers and Baille fans a very safe and Happy Christmas holiday!


	5. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Sunday morning came all too quickly. Bea woke up first, feeling so much lighter after divulging the awful burden that weighed heavily on her mind, she was definitely feeling such a sense of relief!

Allie woke up shortly with the feeling that a certain someone was watching her, “are you enjoying the view, Bea?”

Busted, Bea thought, “I am, you look so angelic when you’re sleeping!”

“That’s apropos since I am an angel.”

Bea smiles, as she moves closer and kisses Allie on her cheek. She swings her legs off the bed announcing that she’s going for a quick run needing to clear her head, and get rid of the remaining “Harry” toxins!

Allie reaches her long arms out to Bea exclaiming she doesn’t want her to go...”I want to snuggle, Bea! Come here!” Bea leans over Allie and kisses her gently on the lips, grabs her running gear, and heads to the bathroom to quickly change, and in an exaggerated slow motion run, she heads out of the bedroom leaving Allie in a fit of laughter!  
Good God, that woman slays me, Allie thinks.

“Shit.” Allie gets up and heads for Debbie’s bathroom to take a tepid shower, hoping that helps her present situation. She decides she’s going to make Bea breakfast. She puts on her black pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. She ties a jumper around her waist to put on later if needed. She wants to be comfortable for traveling today. She scribbles a quick note to Bea letting her know what she’s up to, and heads over to the main house to start on breakie.

First thing Allie makes is a pot of coffee. Finding yummy ingredients, Allie decides to make a broccoli, cheddar cheese, eggs of course, and turkey sausage frittata. She combines all the ingredients, partially cooks the frittata, turns it over in the iron skillet and puts it in the oven to finish. She finds some fresh fruit, cuts it up and puts it in a bowl, and decides to make toast with blackberry preserves. “Not bad,” she says out loud. Just then Bea walks into the kitchen, “who are you talking to, Allie, the kitchen fairies?”

”Yes, but you just missed them!”

“How was your run, Bea?” Inquired Allie.

“A bit of a challenge, but I’m glad I did it. “Allie, are you okay with um...you know...everything we talked about last night? I still haven’t told you everything. I spared you some of the more gory details.”

“I’m more than fine, Bea, we can finish our conversation whenever you’re ready. I still have a few hours before I leave for the airport, or we can talk on the phone, whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

They sit down to a yummy breakfast thoroughly enjoying it.“Oh Yumm! exclaims Bea, where did you learn how to do this, Allie?”

“I watched it on food network, laughing at herself. It took several tries till I got it right. The first few were a disaster, but I eventually got it. BTW, this is my swan song. I botch everything else I try to cook. Seriously, the only thing I make well is reservations!”:

Bea groans at Allie’s pun, shakes her head and smiles.

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast over pleasant conversation. They cleaned up the kitchen and Bea asked Allie if she wanted to head back over to the cave to get her things ready. “I’ll be over in just a few minutes.”

Allie got started on organizing her belongings, including making the bed, and tidying up Debbie’s en suite.

Bea returned to the cave finding Allie walking around with towels in her arms.

“I’ll take those from you, Allie.” Bea offered. “I’ll take them to the laundry, and deal with them later.”

They both felt like they wanted to say something, but didn’t know where to begin, so Allie gave it a go. “Bea, umm...are you going to say anything to Franky about...you know...us?”

“I think she’ll figure it out on her own, but I do need to confirm that Debbie’s going to stay with her and Bridget Saturday night. I don’t want her drinking and driving. I will tell her that I’m staying at your place though...um...do you have an apartment or house or whatever?”

“I live in a high rise. I’ll send you my address, Bea, and any other pertinent information like where to park etc. Bea? I’m so glad we met...I’m going to miss you! Friday can’t get here quick enough! When do you think you might arrive? I’m assuming that you’re going to drive?

“Yes, I’ll bring the Land Rover...it’s white.”

“That’s nice.” Allie comments, pulling yet another giggle from Bea, and an eye roll which is meant for herself.

Bea reaches out for Allie’s hands, and walks her to the sofa. “Can we sit and talk for a few minutes, Allie? I know you need to get going.”

“Of course, she responds, you’re not breaking this off already are you, Bea?” Allie asks.

“I want you to know that I have enjoyed this week end so much, Allie, I’m just not sure I can give you what you want...um...not sure I can be who you need? Allie, do you understand what I’m trying to say? My sex life was so awful with Harry, and I’ve never been with anyone else. What if I can’t go there, Allie, I don’t want you to waste your time with me.” Beas eyes get misty.

Allie raises Bea’s face up by placing her fingers on Bea’s chin. “Bea look at me, please. Let me ask you a question... do you enjoy kissing me? Do you like the way it makes you feel? Because from what I’m experiencing, you seem like a very responsive participant!” Bea nodded her head yes. “I’m happy with whatever makes you comfortable, Allie continued. Bea, keep in mind that sex isn’t just physical, it’s in here too.” ,jAllie takes her hand and gently touches Bea’s temple. “I like being with you, Bea, and I’ll wait forever if I have to. I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I want you to know I’m in, I’m all in with this,” as she gestures between the two of them.

Bea smiles and shyly cocks her head. She looked into Allie’s eyes and then her mouth. “I do want to kiss you, Allie, so much!”

“Then go for it, Bea, I will never stop you from going after what you want! Never.” Hearing those words Bea leans in and kisses Allie reaching her hand around Allie’s neck pulling her gently to her so their bodies are closer, although a little awkward on the sofa. . Allie’s arms were around Bea’s back pulling her in. They deepened the kiss with Bea’s tongue swiping Allie’s lower lip requesting permission to enter, which she did. Their tongues danced together fulfilling their curiosity. They pulled apart in order to catch their breath. Putting their foreheads together as they tend to do. “Damn, Bea, your kisses make me weak at the knees!”

“Allie, stay put, I’ll be right back!” Bea takes off running up to the main house entering the kitchen she’s surprised to see Liz standing there! “Liz, I didn’t expect you till tomorrow! How was your visit with Arnie?” Asks Bea, trying to catch her breath.

“It was great, I’ll tell you all about it, Love!”

Bea tells Liz to hang on to that thought that she’ll be back in a few minutes, she was saying good bye to Allie. She opened the frig and grabbed a small brown bag, a bottle of water, and hurried out of the kitchen.

In the meantime, Allie had gone to use the loo, and decided to leave Bea a note on her pillow, knowing the post-its and pen are on the night table she saw earlier. She writes:

Dearest Bea,

Thank you for an amazing week end! I never expected it to turn out the way it did, thinking I was here strictly on business! I will be thinking of you all the way home, and every minute till you are back in my arms on Friday A xxx

Allie placed the note on Bea’s pillow.

Heading back out to the main area she’s sees Bea entering the tasting room with something in her hand, which she offers to Allie.

“What’s this, Bea?” Asks Allie.

“I made you lunch to have on the plane. I made it earlier when we were up at the main house, I don’t want you to starve, Alliecat!”

“Alliecat??” repeats Allie. “Well, that’s a first!”

“Yea, responds Bea laughing, seems appropriate.”

“Bea, I really need to think about heading to the airport, she kisses Bea, turn my car in, kissing her again, and then sit and think about you, _kiss_ , board the plane, _kiss_ , and sit and think about you some more, _kiss, kiss_.”

“Come on, Allie, I’ll walk you out to your car...it’s white.” They laugh. I’m going to miss you, please text me when you get to the airport...yea, and then when you get home?”

“I will, I promise.” Allie opens the door and throws her suitcase in the backseat, and her purse in the front. She shuts the door and leans on it, pulling Bea towards her. Bea stands between Allie’s legs leaning into her. Allie has her arms closed snugly around Bea’s back. They stand like that for several minutes before Bea raises her head looking into Allie’s eyes willfully. Allie leans down and kisses Bea with so much passion, Bea feels as if she’s going to melt into a puddle.   
  
Little did the girls no they had an audience, Liz was peering out the kitchen windows that over look the carpark. She thought Bea said that she was saying good bye to Allie? Well Liz was gob smacked, that’s one hell of a good bye! Good on ya, Bea, that girl definitely has room for happiness in her life! Liz was elated!!

“I wish you didn’t have to go!” Says Bea, with sad puppy dog eyes.

“I know. Allie retorts, but we’ll FaceTime thru the week then be together again on Friday. It’ll be here before you know it.” Allie kisses Bea again this time it’s a loving peck on the cheek, and she breaks their embrace, and gets into her rented Audi and drives off making Bea feel sad and elated all at the same time.


	6. Get Out The Champagne

Bea is already feeling heavy hearted, and Allie has only been gone for a couple of minutes, so she decides to go over to the house to visit with Liz. Liz has been there for Bea since loosing her mother, she moved from Sidney to Mudgee shortly after Bea sold the salon. They were close then, and even closer now.

Bea found Liz relaxing in the family room, in a comfy chair with her feet up on the ottoman, watching television.  
  
“Hey, Bea, I was waiting for you to come home. I’ll turn this off, it’s not very interesting. I was thinking you might want to have a little chat.”

“Oh Liz, that was Allie Novak! And I’m speechless!”

“Allie Novak from your Friday, 3:00 meeting? Well, that must have been some meeting, Love. Why don’t I make us a cuppa and we’ll talk about it. Have you eaten anything, Bea?” Before Bea can answer Liz says, “I’ll make us a snack to hold us over till dinner. Matt and Vera will be back this arvo, so I’m making a Sunday roast.”

“Okay,” says Bea, as she parks herself on the sofa putting her feet up. “Thanks, Liz.” Bea picks up the remote and flips thru some channels, knowing she’s not capable of focusing on anything outside of her new favorite subject...Allie. Just then she gets a ding on her phone letting her know she has a text. She checks her phone and sure enough it’s from Alliecat letting her know she has made it to the airport, and she’s at her gate getting ready to board the plane. The text reads: Bea, thank you for an amazing weekend!!! By far the best business meeting of my career!!! I miss you terribly, and can’t stop thinking about you!!! I can’t wait till Friday...I will text you when I land, and I’ll FaceTime you tonight A xxx

Liz returns shortly with a tray of biscuits and ginger turmeric tea looking at Bea seeing a huge grin on her face. “Well something or someone has made you awfully happy!”

“I just got a text from Allie, letting me know she made it safely to the airport. I miss her, Liz, how am I going to do this long distance relationship thing?”

“I’m certain you’ll figure it out eventually, these things have a way of working themselves out.”

“I wish I had a crystal ball, Liz.”

They thoroughly enjoyed their snack. Liz just waits for Bea to feel ready to talk. She looks over at Liz a couple of times before she musters up the courage to begin, but Liz knows that’s the reason Bea came to the house in the first place.

“Well, I didn’t expect that to happen! Bea states with a snicker. She’s positively lovely, in fact she’s exceptionally clever, funny, and just the whole...package! I don’t know what’s happening to me, Liz, I feel like a teenager! You won’t even believe this coincidence, but she’s good friends with Franky and Bridget! Franky is the one that told her about Cormack Estates! Also, she’s been invited to the dinner party this Saturday at Maxine’s, so you can meet her, and she’ll be here for the wedding!

Liz smiles, and tells Bea she’s so happy for her! “Love, you deserve to be happy, and I can’t wait to meet the woman that has captivated your heart in a mere 48 hours!”

“Liz, that reminds me, will you let Maxine know we’re coming over Friday instead of Saturday. I’ll be staying at Allie’s, and we’re going out Friday night. We have a date,” Bea said blushing. I’m sure Maxine will be so happy to see you early...she’ll appreciate your helping hands! I think we should leave here late morning putting us in Sydney around 3:00 missing crazy traffic, and then returning mid day on Monday. Does that work for you?”

“Of course, Bea, that’s fine. It will be so good to spend time with the girls, and I can’t wait to see Debbie. You know, I miss that little minx so much! She’s like a granddaughter to me.”

“Liz, Debbie is lucky to have you in her life, actually we both are!”

Liz said, “Matt and Vera will be here to run things, and I’ve been meaning to check the schedule to see if Shane is going to work the wine tasting room Saturday? Matt’s planning on working it Friday. So we’re all covered!”

“Yes, I put Shane on the schedule for Saturday, Bea said, and the schedule has been made two weeks out because of the wedding. Wow, next week is going to be crazy! I don’t know what I would do without you, Liz, I would be absolutely lost! Speaking of weddings, do you think there’s a chance that Matt and Vera will come back engaged? I know I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised. We may be planning another wedding soon. How exciting would it be to have little ones running around here?”

“I’m going to head up to the office and try to get ahead on some paperwork! Let me know what I can do to help with dinner.”

“Sounds good, Love, now don’t stay up there too long!”

Bea heads up to her office, and parks it at her desk looking at the pile of forms in her inbox. She enters the invoices into quickbooks and files them. She leaned back in her chair putting her hands behind her head wondering what it would be like to live in Sydney again. She understands that’s she’s only known Allie for a short time, but she also knows how she feels. She also knows that she’s really enjoyed the small town vibe of Mudgee. Working on the land is something that she is passionate about. It’s brought her peace of mind. Could she give that up? They’ve worked so hard to achieve the organic status. It certainly is no small feat!

Allie’s flight is only 50 minutes long. Before she new it she heard the landing gear come down. Her mind immediately went back to Bea, feeling such a sense of loneliness she couldn’t wait to talk to the redhead this evening. The longing in her heart was a new feeling for her, one that she welcomes, but long distance relationships are such a challenge! We will just see how things go. In the meantime, she’s so looking forward to Bea’s visit on her turf. A few minutes later the plane lands safely, and Allie texts Bea to let her know. Allie’s phone notifies her that she has a text: I’m glad you’re safe ‘n sound. I miss you! Can’t wait to talk to you tonight! B xxx 🌹

Allie smiles and puts her phone safely in her purse, and gets ready to disembark the plane, since she is up front she’ll be one of the first passengers out. The plane comes to a complete stop, so Allie unfastens her seatbelt. She steps into the aisle to retrieve her carryon from the overhead compartment and starts forward. Once outside she gets on the shuttle to take her to the car park to get her car.

Upon entering her apartment on the 12 floor, Allie calls for her kitty, “Bootsy’. “ Hi, baby, did you miss your favorite roommate? Did Auntie Boomer come over and visit with you? Did you girls have fun?

Bootsy is purring and moving in and out of Allie’s ankles, so happy to see her mommy. Allie leans down and picks her beautiful all gray kitty with four white paws up, and gave her a cuddle. “I sure did miss you, Bootsy, but guess what...I met thee...most...wonderful...woman!!!  
“Can’t wait for Friday to get here, so you can meet her! You will love her!”

Bea heads back downstairs. She knows it’s feudal to try and do any more work tonight. As she’s heading down the stairs she hears car honking, so heads to the door to see what’s going on. She meets Liz at the door and they both head outside to see what the commotion’s all about. Bea looks at Liz and says: “you’d think they were gone for a month instead of 4 days,”making Liz laugh! The girls walk out to greet the couple. The couple jump out of their Merc with huge smiles on their faces, and Vera blurts out “hello sister-in-law!!!” They both hold up their ring fingers flashing gold wedding bands. Bea runs to her brother and jumps in his arms. Matt spins her around in circles with Bea yelling “congratulations!!!” Liz and Vera are sharing big hugs too.

“This calls for a champagne celebration! Says Bea, I’ll be right back.”

They are all absolutely elated over this exciting news. They all meet in the kitchen, “grab the flutes, Matt, and I’ll open the champers,” says Bea. They pour the bubbly, raise their glasses, and Bea says “to my big brother and his wife, my sister in law, I wish you all the happiness and love that life has to offer. I wish you lots of little ones to run around here and keep us all busy! Cheers!” They sip, smile, laugh, hug and sip some more! They follow that up with a delicious dinner and a nice spicy Zinfandel. Followed by pavlova, Bea’s favorite dessert!

“So...tell us the details, or at least part of them, where did you do the ceremony? Can we throw you a celebration party? How many people do you want to have? Vera, do your parents know the good news yet?” Bea rapid fires loads of questions!

“One question at a time...as you know we went to the Gold Coast, we did a civil ceremony short and sweet, we can talk about a party later, no, my parents don’t know yet. We’re going to go see them and tell them in person probably tomorrow evening.” 

Bea feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulls out her phone to read a text from Allie. Is now a good time to FaceTime you, if not you can FaceTime me when it is A xxx. Bea responds with I’ll FaceTime you in a little while. Have fun news to share with you B xxx 🌹

Matt shoots a look at Liz, as if to say what’s that all about? Liz shrugs her shoulders and nods towards Bea as if to say ‘ask her!’

Matt says, “so who’s responsible for putting that big smile on your face, Bea?!”

Bea turns bright red, and answers, “a friend, Matt.” “Well, Bea, what’s his name?” “Well, Matt, her name is Allie.” Matt raises an eyebrow, and he responds with “well where did you meet her?”

They all have a good giggle. Bea talks briefly about her weekend not wanting to take the attention away from Matt and Vera. “You’ll meet her at Franky and Bridget’s wedding.” Well, I’m going to do the kitchen and head over to the cave. I’m completely spent!”

Lizzy and Bea tidy up the kitchen. Bea tells the newlyweds congratulations and good night, and heads to her retreat. She quickly does her nightly routine, and gets herself ready for bed, she spots a post it on her pillow, awww it’s from Allie, that’s so sweet. She picks up her phone and FaceTimes Allie.

“Hi” says Bea. “Hi there,” says Allie. They share big smiles. “Thank you for the sweet note you left on my pillow. I wish you were here on my pillow.”

“Me too, Bea!”

Bea shares her exciting news with Allie about Matt and Vera. They talk about the wedding celebration party. “As soon as I know when the party is going to be, I’ll let you know. You will come to the party won’t you?” Bea asks.

“Are you asking me as your date, Bea?” Says Allie.

“I am, Bea responds bashfully, but I hope they wait for at least a month, because planning takes time. Besides, that’s an awful lot of socializing going on in a short period of time. I’m sure they’ll wait because we are coming into harvest time very soon. You’ll have to come over for that too. It’s lots of fun, and the whole town celebrates!”

The girls talk for almost an hour with both of them starting to feel sleepy. “Bea, I better hang up I’m falling asleep. I’ll text you in the morning ok? Please sleep with the angels, Beautiful!”

“Goodnight, Alliecat. Sleep well!”


	7. Missing You

Bea wakes up to her alarm playing ‘Holy’ by Justin Bieber featuring Chance the Rapper, loving this song, she listens to it in its entirety before getting up. Lying on her back she places her hands above her head and smiles, thinking of Allie. It just seems like some love songs were written just for you, particularly when you’re feeling exceptionally happy.

Her phone dings: Good morning sunshine, I hope you slept well! I did, dreaming of this gorgeous red head all night...I miss you! A xxx

Bea sends an immediate reply: I did sleep well, thank you! I will call you tonight. Don’t work too hard! I miss you too! B xxx 🌹

Bea plans her day out in her head like she does every morning while getting her morning run in. It’s just part of her routine. Bea wants to talk to Maxine. That’s the first thing she’s going to do after she showers and eats a healthy breakfast.

Mission accomplished, it’s now time to call Maxi.

“Bea, Darling, how are you, so good to hear from you!”

“Hi, Maxi, I’m good, thanks. How are you?”

“I’m fine, Bea. I’m looking forward to seeing you this weekend!”

“Are you getting all organized for the gala?” Bea does a raspy giggle. It’s going to be a fun weekend, I’m really looking forward to seeing everyone, it’s been way too long, Maxi!”

“Yes, it has, and I hear you might have some news about a certain someone named Allie Novak?”

“And who might you have been talking to…let me guess...Franky??”

“Bea, I spoke with Allie right before you called, and I don’t mind telling you, she had some lovely things to say about you! I think she mentioned words like gorgeous, funny, clever, kind, exciting...just to name a few, oh and wondering how she was going to survive the next five days till you get here!

“So you and Franky were in on this little fix up? She is something else, I’ve never felt this way before Maxi, and I don’t know how I’m going to make it till Friday! Which brings me to another reason why I’m calling...I was wondering if one of your stylists could take me on Friday arvo? I want to go to my natural color, and then balayage highlights in. Any chance at all someone could fit me in?

“Of course, Bea, I have just the person who specializes in the balayage technique, her name is Doreen, she’s relatively new, but she’s been a stylist for awhile. She has quite a following!

“Liz and I should get to Sydney about 3:00, but I’m going to drop her off at your house... yeah? Then I want to see Allie and drop off my stuff, so say 4:00? Allie is taking me out on a proper date, so I thought a change was in order.

“Why don’t I do your makeup, Bea! Do you know where you’re going for dinner, and what you’re going to wear?

“I’m wearing a dark gray fitted knit dress, knee length, with a vee cut in the back, and a shorter vee cut in the front, lattice up the long sleeves, and my black heels. Oh, and I thought I’d bring my black pashmina.”

“That sounds perfect because I do know where you’re going.” Said Maxine. I talked to Allie earlier, and I might add, she is equally as excited as you!”

“Does everyone know my business?? I don’t even live in Sydney, and you all know more about me than my family here does, which reminds me, I have to tell Debbie before your party. Maxi, do you think she’ll be okay with it? I mean dating a woman?”

“Bea, Debbie will be absolutely fine! Your happiness is her priority, after all, she’s all about Franky and Bridget, so I wouldn’t give that another thought!”

“On a different topic, I have more fun news for you...Matt and Vera were married this weekend!”

“Oh, Bea, that’s so exciting! You’re full of good news today! Tell me all about it, where did they have the ceremony?” asked Maxi.

“They went to the Gold Coast and had a civil ceremony...smart huh, a stress free wedding! I’m so happy for them, and they’re already talking about having little ones, or actually maybe that was me...” Bea and Maxi both laugh. “Maxi, I better go, I have work to catch up on, and work to get ahead on, I wonder if this is what my life will be like while I’m involved in a long distance relationship. I can’t wait to see you Friday, have a good week!”

“Good bye, Bea, see you Friday!”

Just then Bea’s phone indicates that she has a text. Red, call me later, yeah, you little minx!

“Well, what took her so long to take the piss!”

“Hi Franky, I’ll do my best to call you tonight.”

Later that evening, after dinner with the newlyweds and Liz, Bea bids them all good night and heads back to the cave. She decides to FaceTime Deb, sending her a text asking her if this is a good time. Debbie responds immediately with an emphatic YES, bringing a smile to Beas heart and soul. Debbie’s beautiful face appears on her phone, and they both greet each other with loads of enthusiasm!

“Hi, darling!”

“Hi, Mum, I miss you! How are you? How was your weekend? What’s new?

“Slow down, Bea said laughing, and I’ll answer your questions. I actually have stuff to tell you...I have good news, and good news which do you want to hear first?”

“Umm...how ‘bout the good news,’ said a giggling Debbie. 

“Well, your Uncle Matt and your new Aunt Vera eloped over the weekend!”

“Are you shitting me?!”

“Deb, potty mouth!”

“Sorry Mum, give me details please!”

“They went to the Gold Coast and had a civil ceremony, but they promise they are fine with a celebration party, in fact their excited about it! Will you help me plan something special for them?”

“Yes, absolutely, oh my gosh, I’m so happy to help! Can I look at my schedule, so we can have it after midterms please, and in the meantime I’ll give it lots of thought, I promise!!”

“Umm...on another note, Deb, are you excited about the party at Maxine’s on Saturday?”

“I’m so excited, Mum, are we still staying at Franky and Bridget’s? When are you and Liz coming over? What are you going to wear?

“Slow down, Darling, Liz and I are coming over Friday, early enough for me to get my hair done at the salon. I’m planning on wearing my high wasted black wide leg pants with my new white blouse with a yoke that graduates past my waste in the back. It’s different, I think you’ll like it. I found it in Blum’s Boutique a few weeks ago. It was in the window and caught my eye, thank goodness cuz you know I hate to shop!”

“Mum, I thought you and Liz were coming over on Saturday, did you change your mind?”

“Deb, umm...I need to tell you something else...umm...I’ve met someone, Deb, and...

“Wow, that’s awesome, Mum, what’s he like? What’s his name?

“Deb, _her_ name is Allie Novak.”

“Whoa, wasn’t expecting that...umm...does that mean that you’re...gay?”

“Debbie, I’m just who I am, which is still your mum, and I love you very much, more than anything in this world! My heart has taken the lead on this, you know? I’m not sure labels always fit every situation.”

“Is she gay? Yes, Debbie she’s very confident in her sexuality. She’s always known, and has only dated women.

“Is she pretty? Do you have a picture of her?”

“I do, hold on and I’ll send it to you...hang on I’m looking, ok here we go. This is from our hike down the gorge.”

Debbie’s phone alerts her that she has a text...”oh, Mum, she’s so pretty! You two look really good together! Wow, I’m happy for you, don’t get me wrong, Debbie giggles, I just didn’t expect to hear this. It may take me a minute. BTW, how did you two meet?

“She’s a wine buyer for Paramount Hotels in Sydney. She came over to the vineyard on Friday, and we just really hit it off, and I invited her to stay longer, and we just spent the weekend getting acquainted. We stayed up almost the entire night Friday just talking. We have a lot in common, Deb, we’ve both been thru difficult times. It felt good to share that with someone who really understands. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, of course.”

“It wasn’t all doom ‘n gloom, we had a lot of laughs, she’s really very funny! She named my Harley ‘Pebbles’ because you and I are the ‘cave women’, as the Flintstones, no one has made me laugh like that in a very long time. Considering what she’s been thru her heart is really very light, yet, she’s so confident, and easy to be around. The more I’m with her the more I want to be with her...she’s so charismatic!

“I look forward to meeting her, Mum, and I promise I’ll go easy on her!”

“On a different note, Debbie, Do you know what your wearing Saturday night, or do you need to go shopping for something new? Just use the credit card I gave you, and go get an outfit, and if you need something to wear to brunch on Sunday then get something for that and the wedding too.”

“Allie is looking forward to meeting you. I’ve told her all about you...what a sweet little angel you are...I mean, I couldn’t tell her the truth!”

“Mu-um”

“De-eb”

“I need to hit the books now, Mum, I better hang up, so I’m not up all night!”

“Ok, sweet girl, you’re okay with...everything? It’s important to me that you are...you’re my number one you know?! I love you to the moon and back!”

“I’m fine Mum, I promise! I love you to the moon and back, and Mum, I’m happy for you!”

“Thanks, Deb.”

Okay, Bea thinks, now it’s time to call Franky...

“Call Franky” she tells her phone.

“Red, miss me, is this your last ditch effort to get me to have sex with you?! I knew it! So...you and Novak? Well, I called that one didn’t I?”

Bea starts laughing, “I guess I’ll never live this down huh, Franky? Has it occurred to you that I might have played a part in this too? Franky, I really like her... I mean really like her, as in, I can’t wait to see her Friday!”

“Friday? Oh, so you’re coming over a day early?”

“Yea, we’re going out to dinner, and Franky, I’m staying with Allie over the weekend, I wanted to let you know that.”

“That’s great, Red, I’m very happy for you! Mission accomplished. I have to say, I hoped you two would hit it off. You’ve both been through tough times, but came out stronger for it, makes for a solid foundation...yeah? Oh, and Red, if you need any pointers just let me know okay?!”

“I’m good, Franky, but thanks.”


	8. The Date

Bea’s alarm song is playing Jason Mraz ‘I’m Yours’ “Perfect,” Bea mutters out loud as her feet hit the floor. Friday has finally arrived! Knowing she has lots to do before they leave for Sydney, she puts on her running gear and heads out the door. As usual she plans out her day while she’s running. She’ll shower later, knowing she has work to do around the vineyard. Soil samples need to be sent to the lab, as always she wants to do random vine checks. They have concerns about the lack of rain. They don’t want the grape berries to be too small then their yield is smaller. She’ll talk to Matt, and they’ll decide what to do.

After she completes her chores, Bea heads to the cave to pack, and shower. After her shower she puts on her black skinny jeans, her gray mock turtleneck sweater and black boots. She grabs her rucksack, leather jacket, garment bag and purse. She sends Liz a text asking her to meet in the garage, so they can hit the road. Just then, Bea gets a text from Allie.

Good morning, Sunshine, I’m thinking you are just about ready to hit the road...I can’t wait to see you...A xxx

Good morning, Alliecat, I’m walking to the garage to meet Liz, see you at 3:00! B xxx🌹

Bea, here’s my address, you can park in guest parking in front, near the main entrance. Please drive safely, Bea, I need you here in one piece! A xxx.

I promise I will. B xxx 🌹

“Good morning, Liz, are you all set to go?”

“I am, Love, I’ve packed us lunch and water, since you haven’t had anything since early morning.”

They had lots of enjoyable conversation, a good lunch of ham, cheese, tomato sandwiches on rye, some fresh fruit, and some quiet time.

They made good time getting to Sydney, avoiding traffic like they hoped they would. Bea took Liz to Maxine’s house, and was greeted by Maxi at the door. They all had a big round of hugs, so excited to see each other!

“Maxi, I’ll see you at the salon at 4:00?”

“There abouts, Bea, I’m going to visit with Liz, and give Doreen plenty of time to do your cut and color then I’ll do your makeup, Love.”

“Thank you so much, Maxi!”

It takes about 15 minutes to get to Allie’s. Bea recognizes the building. She parks in guest parking, and grabs her stuff. She’s feeling nervous, but so excited, her heart is beating so fast...she heads to the elevator and presses 14. It feels like the elevator is suspended in mid air, then all at once it slightly jerks to a stop, the doors open, and Allie is standing there smiling at her!

“Well, hi there, how was the drive? Here, let me help you with that!” Bea flashes Allie a big, shy smile, and says, “The drive was very pleasant.” She hands over her garment bag, and follows Allie to her apartment entrance.

They step inside, Allie lets Bea enter first, then she closes the door behind her, “this way Bea, to our room...I hope that’s okay?” Bea nods her head yes. Bea loves Allie’s apartment, it’s contemporary but warm with comfortable looking furniture in white linen, very colorful abstract art. Pine wood parsons dining table with high back fabric covered chairs. A small but very attractive balcony. Lots of random pots with green plants and flowering plants. Very eclectic!  
  
They walk down the narrow hall and Allie enters her large bedroom first, followed by Bea. Allie hangs up the garment bag, turns around and takes everything else out of Bea’s arms setting them on the chair next to the bed. She takes a few steps towards Bea, looking into those warm caramel colored eyes and softly says, “I’ve missed you,” putting one hand on Bea’s hip and the other hand on her shoulder she draws Bea in closer and kisses her softly. Bea’s hands are on Allie’s hips pulling her in closer. The kiss starts out slow but graduates to heated in no time! Bea’s arms are gently caressing Allie’s back under her top. God, Bea thinks Allie’s skin is so soft! Allie kisses down Bea’s neck, and back up to her mouth, not getting far with the mock turtleneck getting in the way. At the same time Allie is moving Bea to the back of her closed door, Bea is gently trying to move Allie in the opposite direction, towards the bed...umm...Bea, where are you going? Where are you going, Allie? ...they put their foreheads together and just start laughing! “What a couple of doofuses.” Bea blurts out.

They get their composure, and Bea shyly comments that maybe they can pick this up later, cuz she needs to head to the salon to get her hair done. Bea realizes she forgot to tell Allie she had an appointment. “Allie, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Do you want to come and hang out at the salon?” They are still standing there in each other’s arms, not wanting to separate.

“No thank you, Bea, I may just take a nap. I’ve had a really busy week, but I’ll miss you.” She says softly.

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be back around 5:30-6:00. Our dinner reservations are what time?” “7:30, so you have plenty of time Bea, enjoy your time at the salon, and with the girls. I’ll see you when you get back... yeah?” Bea kisses Allie sweetly on the lips, grabs her purse and heads off to the salon.

Allie strips off her pants and climbs on top of her bed, sets her phone alarm, and pulls up her red throw blanket. She coaxes her heart to stop beating so fast, so she can fall asleep, which she does shortly.

Allie woke up right before the alarm on her phone went off. She neatly folded her throw blanket, and placed it at the foot of the bed. Shower time she said to herself. She told Alexa to play mellow instrumental, and she immediately went to the kitchen to open a nice Pinot Noir to breath, and put some cheese and crackers out to have with the wine. While Allie was in the shower, Bea returned. Bea called out to Allie, as she was walking back to her bedroom. She could hear the shower running, and Allie singing. OMG Bea whispered “she’s so cute!” Bea quickly grabbed her dress and shoes and went into the other room, so she could give Allie some privacy.

Allie finished up in the shower, grabbed a towel, dried herself off, and wrapped herself up in the towel, adding another one to her head. She came out of the bathroom to get her new wine colored lace underwear. She thought she heard something, so she walked down the hall, and heard water running in the guest bath. Bea must be back she thought, and as she entered the bedroom she walked in on Bea standing there in her very tiny black lace undies, and topless! “Allie, you caught me without anything on...practically!” She said, while picking up her towel and holding it to the front of her.

“Oh, Bea it’s my sixth sense, I can sense practically nakedness a mile away. Actually Bea, I thought I heard something, so I...I’m so sorry...I wasn’t...I’m leaving now, I love your hair!! I’m going to go get dressed now.” Poor Bea, I didn’t even let her say anything. Maybe she didn’t want to say anything...I AM such a dork!

Bea just giggles at Allie and shakes her head. She steps into her dress, working her arms into the sleeves thinking this is rather fitted! Since the zipper is low she might be able to get it all the way zipped, or she may have to ask Allie for help. Bea checks her hair again, loving what Doreen did! Bea loves the depth of the chestnut brown with light caramel highlights. Doreen blew her hair out straight but lightly curled the ends for a nice change. Bea fluffs it with her hands before she exits the bathroom. She goes down the hall to the kitchen thinking she’ll get a water. Aha...she sees the wine and two crystal Riedel red wine glasses. Bea pours two glasses, picking up one of the glasses by the stem, she holds it up to the light admiring its clarity, she breathes in the wine, and takes a tiny sip....”mm she says, lovely!” Next to the wine glasses on the bench is an attractive wooden board with a log of goat cheese that looks like it’s been rolled in cranberries, Italian parsley, and finely chopped pecans... maybe? It looks really good, thinks Bea. She grabs two crackers off the board and spreads some of the softened cheese on each, leaving one for Allie.

Bea sees something moving by the island...”Well hello there kitty, are you Allie’s cat?”Cracking herself up at her own pun! She squats down to get better acquainted with Bootsy. “We’re going to be good friends, kitty!”

Bea goes over to the couch and grabs the remote flipping around the stations. She lands on some local news, and decides to watch that for a minute, ending up turning it off.

Allie has dried her hair straight, applied her makeup, going a tad bit heavier tonight. She puts on a black and white wide striped blouse with the top buttons undone so you can see just a bit of the lace on her bra. She puts on her burgundy colored pants, tucks in her blouse puts on a thin black belt and her black heals. She grabs her suit jacket and puts it over her arm for now and heads to the family room.

“Hi there,” Allie says, “Bea you look...wow...beautiful!” Bea stands up and walks over to Allie, looking into her eyes the whole way. She leans in and plants a kiss on Allie’s cheek, then she wipes the little bit of lipstick off Allie’s face, all while continuing to walk towards the kitchen. She picks up the glass of wine and cheese ‘n cracker and walks it back out to Allie who is still standing in the same spot. “Here, Allie, you look like you could use this,” Bea says with a smile and a wink.

Bea sits back down in front of her glass of wine picks it up, and says “here’s to a fun weekend! I’ve been looking forward to this all week!”

“Cheers,” they say in unison.

“Bea!” That dress is so sexy...really...lattice work on the sleeves, and low cut in the front and the back, it’s so unique, and you wear it like it was made for you and only you!”

Bea’s face turns red, God, how she wishes she could control that! She gets out a very shy “thank you.”

They each enjoy their glass of wine and some very flirty conversation. Allie thinks she better call Uber, so they aren’t late for their reservation. Allie corks the wine and Bea rinses the wine glasses. Allie puts her suit jacket on and Bea gets her pashmina draping it over her shoulders and they’re notified that the driver has arrived.

Allie and Bea bid Bootsy a good evening. “See you later, roomy! Behave yourself!” 

The couple head out the door with Allie locking it, and they walk hand in hand to the elevator. Once inside, they look at each other with such adoring eyes! They both feel like they’re going to explode with sexual tension! In this juncture of their new relationship they both know they care for each other deeply, they missed each other so much over the last five days, but what they don’t know is where is this headed?! Bea thinks she’ll attempt to bring up the subject at dinner, maybe...if the opportunity arises.

They arrive at their destination, a quaint little bistro with a lovely view of the harbor. They are led to their table for two that is tucked in the corner giving them some privacy. Allie holds the chair out for Bea, and scoots her in. She places her hands on Bea’s shoulders and gives her a gentle squeeze.

They peruse the menu finding it difficult to decide. “Allie, what are you thinking of having? This menu is wonderful. Before Allie has a chance to answer, Bea says she’s having the stuffed beef fillet with duxelles and Brie with beurre rouge sauce. “I don’t eat much red meat but that sounds too good to pass up!” She closes her menu before she changes her mind.

Allie decides on the Paella with sausage, chicken and lamb. She’s heard they do a wonderful job with it here. Allie also orders spinach and artichoke stuffed mushrooms with gruyere cheese. “Bea, do you want to choose the wine?” “Allie, why don’t you do it, I’m fine with whatever you pick.” Allie chooses a nice Merlot, which the waiter immediately brings out. He removes the cork with ease, and pours a tasting amount in Allie’s glass which she nods her ok then he pours them each more. Allie picks up her glass and says: “to you, Bea, you look ravishing tonight! When I saw you in that dress, the way it fits you...I seriously thought I was going to choke on air.” Bea of course laughs.

“Allie”

“Bea” Bea smiles that special smile she does when she knows she’s been had!

“I was wondering something,” said Bea.

“And what might that be, Bea?” Making Bea giggle once again. “Have you thought about you know”...and Bea gestures with her hand going back ‘n forth between the two of them...”about us?”

“I haven’t thought about much else, Babe, I wish we could be together all the time! But, I don’t want either of us to make a hasty decision, but that brings me to something I want to tell you...hopefully, you won’t think this is too soon...I just want you to know that I’m all in.”

“Me too, Allie, I’m excited to see where this goes.” Bea flashes a big smile, and places her hand on Allie’s hand giving a gentle squeeze.

The server brings them their appetizer, and sets it down. They each take one to start, thoroughly enjoying it! “Good choice, Allie, these are delicious, and the wine works well with these flavors.” They each have two, letting the waiter know they’re finished. 

Their entrees arrive shortly, but they barely notice until their server says “enjoy ladies!”

They share bites of their dinners, thoroughly enjoying the food, wine and each other.

This wine selection works nicely with our dinners too!” 

“Good, I’m glad you like it, I have to admit something to you Bea, It makes me a tad bit nervous to make the wine selection for you.”

“Allie you probably know more about wines than I do, but how about we agree that we each know a fair amount and leave it that does that work?”

“Ok, that definitely works,” Allie said agreeably.”

“Did you save room for dessert, or do you want go someplace else?”

Bea releases a big breath and says, I couldn’t possibly eat anything more...at least for awhile, if ever!” Allie laughs and suggests they take a walk to let their food digest.

Allie pays the check, with Bea offering to split it with her. “No, Bea this is my shout!”  
  
“Thank you so much, Allie, next time it’s on me.”

Allie helps Bea with her pashmina, and throws her jacket over her own shoulders, and they head out for a harbor walk. They both step out of their heels, deciding to try it barefooted for awhile. Hand in hand they walk for a little while chatting away. They stop and sit down when they come up to a bench with Allie putting her arm around Bea and pulling her into her side. “Are you warm enough, Babe?” “I am, but my tootsies are getting chilly, what about you, Alliecat?” Allie giggles, and suggest they call for an Uber. “Bea, do you want to go somewhere else for a drink or music maybe?” “Allie, I’ll do whatever you want,” she says trying to muffle a yawn. “How ‘bout we go home, and put on our jammies, and just relax, you have had a big day, and I’m guessing you got up very early this morning... yeah?” “I did, quite early, you know what, that sounds perfect!” Allie kisses Bea on her forehead and says, “come on sleepy, let’s get you home!”


	9. The Dinner Party

Bea wakes up first with Allie snuggled into her side listening to her soft purring...wait... that’s real purring...Bea looks around the bed and finds Bootsy on the other side of Allie curled up in a fur ball, sleeping away. She watches Allie sleep, studying her face. God, her features are stunning! Her beautiful mouth and that beauty mark above her lip, and her perfect nose...”Bea, are you pervin’ on me again, while I’m sleeping?”

“I believe I am, it’s my job Allie, and by the way, have I told you how much I love your sexy, sleepy, morning voice?” Bea leans into Allie and kisses her on the those perfectly shaped plump lips. “Good morning, Alliecat, and Allie’s cat!” Allie and Bea emit raspy morning giggles, when Bea slides her leg over Allie to straddle her, placing her hands on Allie’s rib cage and lightly begins to tickle her. “Does that make you laugh?” “OH BEA, STOP PLEASE!!! If you don’t stop...”

“What Allie, what are you going to do to me, huh??” In the blink of an eye, Allie flips Bea over on her back, and is now lying on top of her looking down Into two warm pools of chocolate. She leans down and kisses Bea fervently on her yummy, kissable lips. Bea responds by rubbing Allie’s back under her top, down to the small of her back. Allie kisses down Bea’s neck, behind her ear and across her collarbone then down between her breasts stopping where she feels the beating of her heart. Allie whispers “Bea, do what you want to do, listen to your body.”

“Allie, can I take this off,” as she slides her hands to pull up Allie’s top? “Yes,” she replys while sitting up and they both remove Allie’s top together. Bea literally gasps, “my God, you are so beautiful, Allie!” Bea cups her hands on Allie’s breasts rubbing over her nipples with the pads of her thumbs feeling Allie’s nipples immediately responding to her touch. Allie wants to remove Bea’s top, so she tugs on it gently, “may I?” she asks. Bea nods and leans up, so Allie can lift off her camisole. “Oh Bea, you are...so lovely!” She takes in the gorgeous view, gently kissing Bea, thinking God, she is the whole package! I want to devour her! She seduces Bea’s lips, nose, kissing each of her eye lids. Bea rubs her thumb softly over Allie’s lower lip leaving a sparkling feeling in its wake. She moves her hands into Allie’s hair loving how soft it feels. Everything about Allie is soft. And she smells so good!  
.  
“Bea, are you ok?” “I’m more than ok, Allie. I’m just not sure I know what I’m doing.” “Bea, that’s why I’m here,” Allie said, smiling at Bea.  
Shit...in the midst of their special moment her phone is vibrating across the bed table. “Shit! I’m sorry Allie, I really should answer it.” “Go for it,” Allie says.

Bea gets off the bed to go to the bathroom, and splash some cold water on her face. After patting her face dry with a towel, she heads back to sit on the bed looking at Allie. “I’m sorry,” Bea whispers.

“I’m going to assume that wasn’t cheerful news?” Allie asks.

“No, not exactly, remember the creepy guy that stopped us on our hike?” Bea asks.

“How can I forget?” Responded Allie.

“Well, he’s a guard at the same prison where Harry... resides! That asshole will never be out of my life!”

“Bea, what can he possibly do from behind bars?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that the judge who put him away warned him not to make contact in any way with me or Debbie, or he would add more time to his sentence! So, to be honest, I’m a bit surprised Harry would jeopardize his sentence like that, Allie, but Harry is still a cockroach, dumber than dumb, and If anyone can figure this out it’s Franky. She’ll know what to do...I hope! We just need more info and a plan...but, right now I’m going to put him out of my head because nothing is going to ruin my time with you, Alliecat!”

Bea decides she would probably feel better if she takes a run to get the “Harry” thoughts out of her head. “Allie, do you mind if I take a quick run to declutter my mind, I won’t be too long.”

“Don’t get lost, Bea, should you take some bread crumbs to drop, so you can find your way back?”

“I know the area pretty well, Alliecat. I’ll be fine, but thanks....Hansel!”

“Wait, why am I Hansel?” Bea just shakes her head and laughs.

Allie takes Bea out to lunch to a cute little cafe near the beach. It’s a beautiful day just warm enough for them to take a nice long walk on the beach, which they thoroughly enjoy. After that they decide to go home, relax for awhile, and then get ready for their dinner party.

Bea showers in Allie’s guest bath, wanting to give Allie her privacy, besides it’s more fun to see the end result all at once. Bea knows that Allie loves it when she wears her leather pants, so she plans on wearing those with her powder blue cowl neck off the shoulder sweater, and her black leather high heeled low boots. She decides to go with a smoky look on her eyes wearing a bit more makeup than usual. She blow dries her hair straight, putting in some curl on the ends. She decides to wear her large hoop gold earrings with gold ear cuffs leaving her neck bare.

Allie has showered, and is now standing in her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She finally decides on her black wide legged high wasted pants with her hot pink surplice v-neck blouse, and black heals. She styles her hair to be perfectly straight and tucks it behind her ears donning some fun dangling earring, and two delicate necklaces. She decided to go somewhat heavy on the makeup.

Allie heads down the hall to find Bea, feeling a little anxious and excited to see her girlfriend’s finished product! “Bea, I miss you...”

“In the kitchen, Alliecat. I’m opening a bottle of wine, hope you don’t mind. Whoa...Allie, you look...stunning!” Bea is just awestruck at Allie’s beauty. Allie walks right up to Bea, and kisses her full on the mouth. “How am I supposed to concentrate tonight with you in those pants?!” Bea hands Allie a glass of wine with a short pour to match hers. “I just wanted a little to take the edge off....cheers, gorgeous, Bea says clinking Allie’s glass.”

“Bea, are you excited to see everyone? It’s been awhile, yeah?”

“I am looking forward to catching up with everyone”, but she thinks she could just as easily stay here and spend the evening alone with Allie.

“I’ll call for an Uber, we’re going to be fashionably late, Bea, and I’m positive Franky will be relentless!”

The girls arrive at Maxine’s house hand in hand, and almost everyone is already there except...Bea is looking around for Debbie...there she is, as a great big smile spreads across her face when she sees her daughter come around the corner entering the room. She really is so happy to be with her daughter, Allie and her friends! Maxine greets them giving each a hug, “Loves, I’m so glad you’re here, you both look smashing, she leans into Bea and whispers, “you are absolutely radiant!” Bea just blushes and continues to smile. Maxine points to the bar where Boomer is officiating.

Bea envelopes her daughter into a warm embracing hug putting her hands to frame Debbie’s face, just so she can have a good look at her daughter. “Hi Mum, how are you?” “Better now that I’m with you, Debbie! I’ve really been missing you!” “Deb, I want you to meet Allie, Allie this is my favorite daughter Debbie.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Allie, and mum has told me about you as well. I look forward to getting to know you better,” said Debbie.

“Red,” Franky calls out getting Bea’s immediate attention, “what took you two so long...never mind, you can tell me in private, cuz you know me...I’ll want ALL the details!!” She gives Bea a huge bear hug, whispering “I’ve really missed you, and I’m glad you’re here...yeah? Let’s have some fun tonight, Red!”

Allie sees Bridget and eventually makes her way over to her, “Bridget, hi, how are you? All ready for the big day?” They discuss details of the wedding for a good while till Bridget says, “so, you and Bea? Small world, who would have thought you two would meet with you living here and Bea in Mudgee? I’m so glad you two did though! Leave it to Franky!”

Liz sees Allie and Bridget talking, and she thinks this is a good time to introduce herself to the young person that has stolen Bea’s heart.  
“Allie, hi I’m Liz Birdsworth, so nice to meet you!”

Bridget says, “oh you two are just now meeting for the first time?”

“Yes, but I did see Allie when she was saying good bye to Bea in the driveway. I was up in the kitchen looking out the windows that overlook the carpark.”

Allie turns a light shade of pink, and says, “oh those windows.” The three of them start laughing!

Kaz sees Allie and heads in her direction. Allie’s eyes light up when she sees the woman who was so beneficial to her recovery. “Hey, Kaz! How are you?” They embrace each other giving big bear hugs! “I’m fine, Allie, I guess I don’t need to ask how you are!” Kaz says when she sees that big smile on Allie’s face! Kaz puts her hands on either side of Allie’s face and tells her she looks positively beautiful! Allie beams and glances over at Bea who is looking over at her from across the room. Their eyes lock, and they exchange simultaneous winks.

“Yes,” Kaz responds “in the kitchen getting us each a beer. He’s excited to see you, bubba! Here he comes.”

“Allie, how are you?” Will leans in to give Allie a kiss on the cheek, and says, “so I understand you and Bea are...seeing each other?”

“We are, it’s official!” Alley says beaming! “If it feels right go for it!” Will asked, “and who was it that said that?”

Allie was missing Bea, so she got her attention, which did not take more than just glancing over at her, and flashing a big smile. At that moment, they both felt like they were the only two people in the room. Everyone else just faded away momentarily. Bea gave a small nod of her head towards the back hall, and Allie excused herself and started in that direction. Of course, Franky witnessed the tête-à-tête, and smiled to herself. I’ll give them a few minutes then I’ll go bust them.

Allie meets Bea in the hallway and they head into the bathroom together. They close the door behind them when Allie presses Bea up against the door with her entire body. She kisses Bea on her inviting mouth, down her neck and across her collarbone eliciting a very sexy, raspy moan from Bea. Allie’s mouth is next to Bea’s ear and feeling her warm breath, she whispers “Oh Bea, it’s not easy looking at your beautiful self across a room full of people when all I want is to take you in my arms and do exactly what we’re doing, and more!”

They both heard it...tap, tap, tap on the door ever so softly, followed by “ok you two break it up” “Fucking Franky” they said in unison. Allie grudgingly opens the door and glares at Franky. “Yes?”

“Guys, the party’s out here, I want to hang out, and anyways, dinner is ready, buffet is in the kitchen on the island. Come and get it!” The girls check themselves in the mirror and reluctantly follow Franky out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen hand in hand. Debbie zeroed right in on the hand holding and smiled to herself.

“OMG, the food looks amazing, Bea, can you tell me what everything is...I’m so hungry!”

“Sure, Alliecat, looks like scallops in a butter, wine, lemon and caper sauce; next to that looks like chicken saltimbocca; then orzo with pesto; a Caesar salad, and garlic bread. It all looks amazing,” said Bea handing Allie a dinner plate and rolled silverware.

They each try a little of everything, filling their plates, and head to the dining room successfully finding two seats together along with 8 others. “Allie, I’m going to get a bottle or two of Pinot Grigio, would you like some?” “Yes, please.”

Bea heads to the bar and gets two bottles of wine and heads back to the dining room politely offering wine to everyone.

“Bea, you can take the girl out of the vineyard, but you can’t take the vineyard out of the girl!” “Oh, Franky, that’s probably true.”

“Bea raises her glass and says, “I would like to propose a toast to our hostesses, Maxi, Liz and Boomer, this dinner looks fabulous! Thank you for having us! One quick toast to Franky and Bridget...wishing you a lifetime of happiness, good health, and success! One last toast to Franky, here’s to me and here’s to you...if we should ever disagree then here’s to me and fuck you!!!” “Here-here” they all say laughing, raising their glasses and drinking.

They’re all eating, drinking, laughing and thoroughly enjoying each other’s company! Bea thinks how much she really misses this. Her social life in Mudgee is pretty low key, but she knows she can pop over to Sydney whenever she wants, and her friends come visit her at the winery occasionally. Feeling Allie’s hand on her thigh pulls Bea out of her daydream, but instead, put her in another daydream! Bea really wants to be intimate with Allie. She thinks she’s ready, at least her body is telling her she is, as Allie said, “listen to your body!” Bea is trying to listen to her body, but Franky keeps interrupting that conversation!

All at once, Allie’s grip gets rather tight on Bea’s thigh then instantly moves up to Bea’s arm...Bea looks at Allie who appears to be in some kind of distress. Allie is struggling to get her breath, actually struggling to get air!!! “Oh my God” shouts Bea. Allie can’t breath...”BRIDGET!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ALLIE, CAN YOU HELP ALLIE?!”

“Let me get in here, Bea, you’ll have to move out of my way!” Allie is definitely struggling to breath. “She’s going into anaphylactic shock, does anyone have an epipen??”

Doreen yells out, “I DO!” She runs into the great room to grab her purse, reaching in she the epipen, and hands it to Bridget.

Bridget removes the top, and in one swift motion she stabs it into Allie’s thigh! Allie’s body immediately responds to the epinephrine as her breathing is almost back to normal. “Allie, how are you feeling now?” Asks Bridget. “Umm I’m okay I guess...Bea?” “I’m right here, Allie! I’m not going anywhere!”  
  
“What happened?” Allie asked. They all look to Bridget for the explanation. “She had an allergic reaction to...Allie, are you allergic to shellfish? “Yes, but I thought it was just shrimp that I couldn’t eat.” Bridget explained to Allie that “some people may have a single shellfish allergy, but most people that react will have a reaction to all shellfish, best not to test it, just stay away from it all. Are you feeling better now? Is your heart rate feeling normal?

Bridget suggests to Allie to see her doctor on Monday for a follow up, and he will probably prescribe an epipen for her to keep with her at all times. “You really don’t want to mess with this, Allie, ok?”

“Yes, I promise, thank you, Bridget, I’m so grateful!”

Bea shakes her head. She leans into Allie and whispers “you really gave me a scare, Alliecat, my adrenaline was off the charts!”

Debbie came over to Allie’s side, squatted down and asked her if she’s feeling better. “I do feel better, thank you, Debbie. I think I’m just more embarrassed than anything.”

“Well, I wouldn’t worry about that, Allie! I think you really gave mum a scare though. Mum, are you okay?”

“Bea smiled, and said “now I am. Come on let’s try some dessert.”Bea grabbed some plates and took them to the kitchen with Debbie helping her. They cleared everyone’s plates, and grabbed dessert plates, and dessert forks and passed them out while Debbie brought in trays of desserts consisting of: pavlova, chocolate cake, chocolate crackle, and lamingtons. They all help themselves, however, Bea puts a plate for Allie and one for herself.

Bea offers to make tea for Allie which she appreciates and says, “Bea, why don’t you get a glass of wine”, but Bea says she’s fine. Allie knows Bea is doing that because of what happened earlier. She wants Bea to have fun. She knows she misses her friends. Bea comes back from the kitchen with ginger tea for Allie and herself. They both thoroughly enjoy it with their desserts.

A few of them go into the kitchen to do the dishes, and some head to the family room to let their food digest. Boomer makes her way to where the bar is set up and gets a tray of shot glasses set up, and then she starts pouring her concoctions of butterscotch schnapps and Irish cream. Booms makes her way around the room placing a shot glass in front of everyone. Bea shakes her head no, but Allie’s not having it. “Bea, please have one. It will be okay, I’m fine I promise! I’ll have one too, Bridget, what do you think if I have a shot?” “The effects of the epinephrine are not long lasting, so it would probably be fine, but I’d limit it to one.”

“Okay, Booms, by the way, what do you call this concoction?”

“Buttery Nipples, Bitcheees!” Of course they all laugh!

“We’ll each have one thanks!” Bea and Allie gently click their shot glasses, “cheers” and shoot their buttery nipples down the hatch!

Franky blurts out, “now that’s what I’m talking about! Booms, those actually taste good! Much better than those nasty things you usually put together.”

Debbie makes her way over to sit next to Allie. Here it comes, thinks Bea...the onslaught of questions. Bea flashes Debbie a look that says go easy.

“Allie, how are you feeling, any after effects from the medication? I heard Bridget say the medication does not have long lasting effects, so that’s good.” Bea listens to Debbie ask and answer her own questions, thinking at least Allie won’t wear herself out! She giggles to herself.

“Allie, Mum tells me you’re the wine buyer for the Paramount Hotel. Do you like working for them? I hear they’re a good hotel to work for? I’m studying business, but because of the nature of my family business, I’m thinking of switching to hotel/restaurant management. What do you think?”

Allie hesitates before she starts her answer just in case Debbie isn’t quite finished answering her own questions. Feeling it’s safe now, she answers Debbie “I think switching is a good idea if you truly love hospitality because that’s a big part of what your family business is about. I’m sure your mum would have good input on the subject as well. Debbie, I think you’re on a solid track that would probably encompass all that you want to do. Tell me, Deb, what do you see for yourself and Cormack Estates in say, 1-3 years?”

“Umm...great question. Can I sleep on that one, and the three of us talk about this over brunch tomorrow?”

“Absolutely, Debbie.”

“Speaking of brunch, where are we going and what time?”  
  
“How ‘bout your mum and I pick you up at Franky and Bridget’s at 11:30, and I know a great little hole in the wall where we can go for the best chocolate chip pancakes in the whole world!”

“Sounds good, Allie.”

Bea is concerned about Allie, and wants to get her home. She leans over to Allie and asks her if she ready to go home? Allie responds with “only if you are.” Bea shakes her head yes, and quietly tells Debbie they’re going to call for an Uber.

Bea and Allie thank their hostesses, and bid everyone a good night. Franky teases them a little bit, but she knows that their nerves are shot. They endured a scary situation tonight, it certainly can take the wind out of your sails! Bea gives a special hug to Bridget thanking her for actually saving Allie’s life! It makes it seem too real giving it that kind of recognition. It gives Bea the chills to just to think about it, let alone saying it out loud! Maxi walks out the door with them when they’re notified that their ride has arrived.

“Thank you, Maxine, for a lovely evening, and despite my reaction, the food was to die for...wait...too soon?!” OMG, Allie, come on let’s go, and yes, too soon!” Bea says emphatically.

Allie has her head on Bea’s shoulder, and Bea has her arms around Allie in such a protective manner. “Well that happened.”

“Yes, it did.” Are you ok, Alliecat?”

“I’m okay physically Bea, but I’m a bit shaken up, I admit it. I was scared, but it was over quickly, so that’s a good thing. I could see on your face, and in your eyes that you were scared too.” Allie gently caresses Bea’s face. “Thank you, Babe.”

They arrive at Allie’s, Bea pays the driver, and they head to the elevator. Bea has her arm around Allie’s waist till they get to the door. Bea grabs two waters, and they each head to separate bathrooms to do their night time routines. Allie climbs into bed first with Bea following right behind her pulling her into her arms with Allie being the little spoon tonight. Bea snuggled as close as she possibly could to Allie and said, “Allie, I don’t ever want anything to happen to you!” Allie pulled Bea’s hand up and gave it a kiss. “Good night, Babe.”


	10. Pinot Grigio

Bea wakes up first to Allie snuggled up to her side with her face nestled into her neck, and her breathing tickling her. Bea doesn’t want to disturb Allie, but she really has to go to the bathroom, she kisses Allie on her forehead, and slowly slips out of bed with Allie reaching out her arms towards her, grumbling “Bea, doooon’t go pleeeease...comeback here.” “Allie, I really need to pee!!!” Bea finishes up, and washes her hands wanting to get back to Allie.

“Good morning, Alliecat, can you believe we slept till almost 10:00? I never sleep this late. How are you feeling?

“How ‘bout I show you hop back in bed and see how I feel,” says Allie, as she scoots closer to Bea closing in on her lips placing both her arms on either side of Bea’s head. “God Bea, I adore your lips and your mouth,” she says while kissing her all over her face. Allie continues to kiss Bea working her way down her neck, across her collarbone, kissing down between her breasts stopping to feel her heart pulsing on her lips. It’s Allie’s favorite place to kiss Bea she always gets a positive reaction in the way of a sexy moan. Allie eventually works her way back up to Bea’s mouth. Allie’s tongue enters Bea’s mouth when Bea gently sucks on it.

Allie tugs at the bottom of Bea’s pajama top and Bea raises her arms up, as Allie lifts her top up and over her head. “Bea, you have such an amazing body!” Allie rubs her thumbs over Bea’s dark rose colored nipples causing an immediate response to Allie’s touch. Bea parts her legs, as Allie positions her thigh pushing down to apply pressure to Bea’s core eliciting a guttural moan from somewhere deep inside her.

“Allie, I want to see you,” as she tugs on her t-shirt, Allie lifts herself up enough for both of them to remove her top and fling it on the floor, Allie lowers herself back down on Bea, so that their breasts are gently touching. Suddenly, Bea flips them over, so she is on top of Allie. It happened so quickly, causing Allie to have a surprised expression on her face, causing Bea to emit a raspy giggle. She leans down to continue their make out session when she hears the doorbell ring...

“Don’t pay any attention to that, Bea. They’ll go away,” Allie says, as she continues kissing Bea. Bea hears her phone buzzing indicating that she has a call, so she looks over at her phone to see it’s Deb. “Allie, honey, it’s Debbie”. Bea slides off of Allie, but doesn’t go far. Bea clears her throat and answers her phone. “Deb, hi Darling.”

“Hi, Mum, I’m at Allie’s. I walked over when Franky told me how close she lives to her and Bridget’s. Hope you don’t mind, but I got hungry and antsy, I guess I got hantsy,” she said laughing!

“Oh geez Deb, I’ll be there in just a sec!” Bea giggles her way off the bed.

“Allie, I’m sorry, my cheeky little monkey is at your front door. I’m going to go let her in. May I borrow your robe please?”

“No problem Bea, I’ll just go and take a cold shower” she teased as she strutted from the bed to the bathroom, looking back over her shoulder causing Bea to smile at her.

“Talk about cheeky monkeys...” whispered Bea.

Bea opened the door for Deb. “Sorry to keep you waiting Darling, how are you this morning? Did you get to sleep at a decent hour?” She asked Debbie while giving her a hug.

“I did. Actually the party broke up soon after you and Allie left. “Mum, is Allie feeling okay today? That was a pretty scary ordeal last night! It really upset everyone, makes you think, you know, life can be gone in the blink of an eye!”

“I know baby, I know. Allie seems to be doing okay. I think she was feeling mixed emotions last night. She was scared, and she was embarrassed. It scared me too! I just found her Deb, I don’t want to lose her!”

“Mum, you have it bad...yeah!? I’ve never seen you like this before. I’m so happy for you!”

“I can tell you Deb, honestly, I’ve never felt like this before!”

“Does Allie feel the same way? Just then Allie walked up to Bea, and put her arm around her waist confessing, “I do feel the same way, assuming that “way” means my heart races when I’m near her, my palms get sweaty, I have butterflies in my stomach, and I just want to do this,” and Allie plants a sweet kiss on Bea’s lips. Needless to say Bea turns bright red, and Allie and Debbie go into a fit of laughter!

“Well okay then, I guess that answers that question!” Debbie laughingly said. “Are you going to act out every question, Allie, as in charades?” Debbie continues to giggle.

Allie told Debbie to make herself at home while she dried her hair and finished getting ready. Bea still had to take her shower, and get dressed. They left the family room and Deb picked up the remote and found something to watch on television, when Bootsy decided to pay her a visit, to check out the stranger...having a very quick bonding session, with Bootsy emitting lots of purrs, then all at once jumped off the couch, tail straight up in the air and sauntered out of the room.

Debbie really likes Allie’s apartment, it’s beautifully appointed she thought. She went to the kitchen to get a water and looking around she was so impressed with how awesome it was. All white with some gray tones in the backsplash, white and gray countertops, contemporary bar stools but very comfortable, as she sat and did a half spin around. Beautiful appliances, all stainless steel, an accent color of a cheerful red that really compliments the gray and white. Allie is so cool she thinks to herself.

The three of them arrive at the restaurant that Allie had so highly recommended. Debbie was so hungry claiming she worked up an appetite from her morning walk.

“Debbie, you walked 3 blocks. Imagine how hungry you’d be if you walked a mile or two!” teased Bea.

“Debbie, order anything you want, but if you like pancakes the chocolate chip ones are the diggity. They come with lots of fresh whipped cream and fresh berries! I have it every time I come here...that’s why I come here!”

They all three order the pancakes on Allie’s recommendation, leaving no proof on their plates that they had even eaten. “You girls are members of the clean plate club!” Allie jokes.

Bea responds with: “Debbie is president of the club!”

Allie snags the check and treats the Smith girls to breakfast against Bea’s wishes. “Now what would you ladies like to do? Since it’s relatively warm should we head to the beach for a walk?” Always Allie’s favorite past time!

“Yes, that actually sounds perfect, says Deb, “I’m going to head back to school after we do that though. I have a paper due mid week, and I still have quite a bit of research to do on it!”

“So, Debbie, have you given any more thought to my question about the future of Cormack Estates?” Asked Allie.

“I was thinking about that earlier this morning, and I can see expanding the winery into an upscale bistro style restaurant. I can see Mum designing and building her dream home to live in instead of the cave. There’s plenty of acreage to expand the organic vineyard which I know was part of Mum’s and Uncle Matt’s plan anyway. We could expand the organic vegetable garden to supply the restaurant. Vera and I talked about raising goats, it’s the number one consumed meat in the world, and with the milk we could make our own brand of cheese. Maybe just start out with two or three goats to see how it goes. So, those are some of my thoughts for the day...what do you think?”

“I think that sounds well thought out, Debbie.” Allie responds, “you’ve clearly given this lots of thought. You Smith girls sure have some business savvy!”

Bea responds, “eventually we will utilize everything to its fullest, but Matt and I feel it’s extremely important for slow and steady growth.”

The fresh air was just what they all needed. Debbie felt it would keep her from falling asleep on her laptop. Bea and Allie were quite content to go back and relax the rest of the afternoon, actually falling asleep on the couch for an hour or so.

“Hi, sleepyhead,” Allie said, as she stretched her long limbs. “We fell asleep, Bea, do you feel rested?”

“I do, I guess...but I’m groggy.” Allie thinks she could listen to Bea’s groggy sleepy voice forever and a day!

Bea’s wheels start spinning thinking about the busy week ahead of her with Franky and Bridget ’s wedding, and all their family and friends coming to stay with them. “Allie, what’s your week like? When can you come to the winery...you know...umm...what’s the soonest?”

“Bea, use your words...are you thinking you’ll miss me, and you want me to come over as early as possible?” Allie leans over and gives Bea a kiss on her cheek eliciting a smile from her shy Bea.

“Yes, something along those lines.” Bea admits.

“How about if I head over Thursday morning? Arriving around noon, but only on one condition...you put me to work, and I’m dead serious!”

“Really? Franky and Bridget are coming over Thursday afternoon, so that’ll be good. I’ll plan a relatively easy dinner for all of us that evening. We’re down to 12. Doreen told me they won’t be able to come to the wedding do to Joshy being sick.”

“That’s too bad,” commented Allie.

“Bea, I’ll take care of dinner, I don’t want you to have to worry about that. You have enough going on, I’ll make arrangements with one of the restaurants in town to deliver something, so cross that off your list! How about Italian food? I don’t want to interfere with the rehearsal dinner or the wedding food, will that work?”

“Yes, thank you, Allie, I mean it, thank you so much! We can set up in the winery, I love using the huge dining table in there...very ambient!”

“What about Friday night, Bea, what are you doing for the rehearsal dinner?”

“Franky and Bridget want it to be low key, a mixed grill, lots of sides, a hayride, bonfire in the fire pit and s’amores for dessert, so bring some warm clothes for that night.” Bea suggested.

“I actually received an itinerary with the wedding invite, but it’s good to know I can pack my holy jeans! You know Bea, you are an amazing friend to Franky and Bridget! What you’re doing is beyond the call of duty! You’ve created such a fun weekend, I mean, I can’t wait, I’m really looking forward to it, especially time with you!”

“Franky literally saved my life by putting Harry away! I want this weekend to be so memorable for them! I love them both so much, I just hope everything goes off without a hitch,” Bea said.

“I’m confident it will, you have put your heart and soul into this, and I for one, can’t wait to get back there for very selfish reasons. Allie frames Bea’s face and says, firstly, I very selfishly can’t wait to get back there to you, and secondly, Bea, I love Cormack Estates! I really get why you moved back home to work with Matt, it’s in your blood, that place just gets under your skin!”

“So, Bea, on a separate note, are you getting hungry? Any thoughts on dinner? Would Chinese food do it for you or maybe Thai?” Allie suggested.

“Either of those would be fine with me,” Bea responded.

“How about a glass of Pinot Grigio while we wait for dinner to get here?” Allie says heading for the kitchen.

“I’m going to go freshen up first, then I’ll join you for a glass of wine. Good idea!” Bea sachets her way down the hall glancing back over her shoulder giggling at herself. Allie smiles and shakes her head, thinking God that woman makes me crazy as her eyes are glued to Bea’s perfect ass.

They enjoy sipping on their wine, and chatting when the doorbell rings indicating that dinner has arrived. Allie jumps up to answer the door and get their food heading to the kitchen with it. She had plates out already, but wants to give Bea the choice of using silverware or chopsticks. They both opt for the latter. They have a chicken dish, beef broccoli dish, vegetable fried rice and pot stickers.

“You did well, Allie, this looks so good! Thank you.” They decide to eat sitting on the couch in the family room.

“Bea, I just happen to have a few flavors of ice cream in the freezer, in case you’re interested.”

“Oh I’m interested all right. I’ll even put us some as soon as I clean up the kitchen, and put the leftovers away, and maybe you can pick out a movie for us to actually watch this time. Allie, why don’t we put our jammies on, and meet back here?”

Allie gives Bea a thumbs up to her idea.

Bea thinks how relaxed they are together, nothing forced...they are so smooth like a warm knife thru butter...Bea giggles out loud piquing Allie’s curiosity, “what’s so funny Bea?”

“Nothing. I just made a funny in my head.”

“Bea, it’s mandatory to share when you laugh out loud, so let’s have it.”

“It’s really more of an observation than a funny, I was thinking how comfortable I am with you, Alliecat...nothing is forced, I just feel...umm...at home with you.” Allie, what are we going to do about getting together after the wedding weekend?”

“I’ve been thinking about that too, and I think for awhile, with harvest right around the corner, I’ll need to come to Mudgee because you probably can’t leave there as much as I can leave here, since I don’t work on weekends. Does that sound about right?”

“But, what if you get tired of the long distance?” Bea is wondering if she sounds insecure.

“I’ll never get tired of being with you, Babe! I told you I’m all in. The reward is far greater than the sacrifice, and I can treat myself to fly instead of driving occasionally, after all you’re a supplier now. I don’t want you to worry about it okay? Promise me you won’t worry, Bea!”

“Okay, I promise.”

They follow thru with their plan to meet back on the couch, pulling a blanket over them, and they actually make it thru the whole movie without falling asleep, probably because they spent more time kissing.

Allie sends Bea to their bedroom, as she needs to turn off lights, lock the doors, and set the alarm. She gets them each a bottled water and heads to the bedroom. Allie climbs in next to Bea. They’re face to face just looking at each other until their lips gravitate towards each other for a loving kiss. They make out for awhile till Allie says “Bea, turn around and be my little spoon, you are my perfect fit.”

“Goodnight, Alliecat.”

“Goodnight, Babe.”


	11. Part One of Wedding Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter, and not as eventful. I thought it would be more enjoyable if I broke down the wedding weekend into 4 parts. 
> 
> Some drama coming up after the wedding. I am trying to keep this more light and airy, but that wouldn’t be a true depiction of life now would it, but then there’s really no truth to this at all 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I really appreciate it!

Allie’s car is all packed with everything she needs for the weekend...she hopes. She figures she can always borrow from Bea if she forgets or needs something. She goes over each outfit for each event, in her head. She’s feeling pretty confident that she has it under control. She’s excited to give Bea the present she bought her as a thank you for hosting her twice now. I hope she likes the silver bracelet I got her, can’t believe they had a charm of a grape cluster!

Bea has had a crazy busy week with her usual stuff, paper work, and spiffing up the grounds. Fortunately, Lizzy shared in the organizing for the wedding: the caterer, the tents, rental, flowers, cake, music, photographer etc. Bea organized the menu, the bar, the bartender, Lasertag, and the hayride. The wagon is attached to the tractor, and blankets are covering hay bails with extra in case of chilly weather. She also had lots of wood piled up for the fire pit, and all the makings for s’amores. Fortunately, Shayne is bringing a couple of his friends to help out with drinks, fire pit and hay wagon.

Matt and Vera did an awesome job putting twinkle lights on the trees. It looks like a fairy tale come true! The two white tents were up, with everything they’ll need tucked inside. One tent was set up with rows of white chairs, a section of flooring, and the vine covered arch. The other tent is set up for a buffet style dinner, tables etc. Both tents are decorated with tons of twinkle lights, and there will be lots of white candles and flowers! Cocktails and hors d’oeuvres will be offered immediately following the ceremony per Franky’s request, she wants the ceremony short and sweet with champagne following “ASAP” gotta love her! Bea was pleased with how everything came together so beautifully. She spent several hours planting beautiful flowers all around the family home. The site truly warmed her heart down to her soul. This was her final project for the day. The rest of the day was dedicated to Allie, and some of the early arrivals.

Allie was making good time on her drive to Mudgee. She’s already taken care of ordering dinner from Capri. They’re doing pans of assorted lasagna, one is vegetarian, another is smoked chicken and rosemary cream sauce, and a traditional one, lots of garlic bread, and salad, all to be delivered hot and ready to serve by 7:00. She’s already picked up brownies and lemon bars in Sydney, so she doesn’t have to stop.

She’s so excited to see Bea. How, after such a short time of knowing someone, can she be this anxious to see her. Yes, they talked for hours between Monday evening and Wednesday evening, they talked about everything, but these feelings are overwhelming, how can this be? Could this be what real love is? Allie broadly smiles, and acknowledges that yes, I do love Bea Smith!!! Oh what if she doesn’t feel the same? It’s too soon! Settle down she scolds herself!

Allie and Bea are going to run into town to get a mani-peti together. Allie is about two minutes out, so they should be okay time wise. She wants to kiss Bea so badly, honest to God I crave that woman! I need to hang up my dress for the wedding, get my other clothes hung up, go to the bathroom, actually that better happen first, then I’ll kiss that beautiful woman up one side and down the other, then I’ll hang up my clothes! OMG and she starts laughing! Allie is smiling as she pulls in...wow, this looks amazing! They have worked their tails off! She pulls into the carpark, and she sees Bea walking towards the car. God, look how cute she is in her denim overalls and white t-shirt, and her worn akubra. Allie can feel her heart pounding away in her chest...she parks her car quickly, turns it off and gets out of her car with a gigantic smile on her face...”come here,” she says to Bea, “I missed you!” Allie proceeds to kiss Bea on her mouth, ducking under her hat, and continues to kiss her all over her face.

“Come on Alliecat, let’s get your stuff inside, and hung up! How was the drive?”

“It was fine, Bea. I made pretty good time. No traffic problems to speak off. I’m going to duck in here real quick, probably shouldn’t have had all that water. We need to leave for our appointments right?”

“We do,” says Bea, as she leans in and kisses Allie pulling her in closer, whispering “I missed you so much Allie Novak!”

“I missed you so much, Bea Smith!”

“Allie, you’re probably sick of driving so let’s jump into my car.” Bea opens the door for Allie, commenting on her own outfit, “sorry about how I look, but I am a grape farmer!”

“You are a sexy grape farmer!”

The girls choose their nail color going with the same shade of very dark wine color. Bea decides she really needs to do this more often! She wasn’t able to get her nails done when she was married to Harry. He would never have permitted it. That’s the past, and this is the present, and what does the future hold for them? Time will tell. Bea is thoroughly enjoying her mani-peti finding it so soothing and relaxing. She keeps stealing little glances at Allie, wanting to reach over and hold her hand.

“Allie?”

“Bea?”

“OMG, you got me again,” Bea whispered. “Want too grab a salad after this...I’m starving!”

“Yes, that works, I’m hungry too, getting a peti-mani has been quite the workout! I’ve definitely worked up an appetite! Joked Allie.

Allie’s response causes Bea to rasp out a giggle as usual. “Well good, I know a place close by that has delicious salads, called Grains and Greens. Suddenly, Bea’s stomach emits a rather loud hunger growl, causing Allie to crack up.

“Well, Bea, when you want to make a point you don’t mess around.”

Needless to say, Bea’s face is just a shade lighter than her polish!

The girls finish up, slip their flip flops on and walk over to the cafe.

“Come on Bea, let’s see if we can’t fill that noisy cavernous void!”

“Allie, don’t let me forget to pick up my suit from the tailor while we’re in town. Can you imagine! I’d have to wear my overalls! Franky would kill me!”

“I’ll remind you, Babe, don’t worry.”

They thoroughly enjoy their quick lunch. Allie can tell that Bea is a little stressed with all that’s going on this weekend, understandably so, but hopefully as people start to arrive she’ll calm down.

Bea remembers to pick up her suit, and then they head straight back home, so Bea can get cleaned up and organized for the first arrivals. She quickly showers, applies light makeup, and puts on her black jeans, comfy shoes and her gray jumper.

“Allie?”

“Out here, Bea.”

Bea found Allie sitting at the bar talking to Shayne, while sipping on bottled water. “Just getting acquainted with Shayne. You look nice, Bea, feel better?”

“I do, Allie, I needed that shower!”

“Bea, put me to work, why don’t I set the table for dinner tonight. Just point me to the placemats and napkins.”

“Allie, you don’t have to do that!

“I know I don’t, but I want to. Now, point me in the direction of the linens please.”

“Over here, come on I’ll show you.” Bea leads her to the cabinet that houses linens. “Go for it, Alliecat, you choose whatever you like, and did you notice the floral arrangement on the table?”

Allie “Yes, Bea, the arrangement is beautiful!”

“Are you still planning on eleven people for tonight, Bea?”

“There will be Debbie, Franky and Bridget, Franky’s dad, Alan and little sister Tess arriving today. That will give us a total of eleven for dinner tonight, yes.”

Allie did a beautiful job setting the table. She chose dark gray linen placemats, striped gray and white napkins, silverware, wine and water glasses. The floral arrangement brought a nice burst of color.

Bea returns to the dining area coming up behind Allie, she puts her arms around her waist, and lifting her hair up and she lightly kisses her neck eliciting a sexy moan from her. “God, Bea.”

“Allie, the table looks gorgeous! I love what you did, your talents are endless! I’m going to take pictures and make a photo album for the happy couple. Will you stand there and act like you’re still setting the table please, Allie?” Reluctantly she cooperates. “Lovely, thank you, Alliecat!”

Just then Liz, Matt, Vera and Debbie walk in to the winery. “Hi you guys, says Debbie! Now the party can start, I’m here!”

Bea immediately embraces her daughter, “hello, Darling, how was your drive?”

“Great, I listened to a book on tape, and next thing I knew I was home.”

Debbie gives Allie a hug, as they trade pleasantries, Bea then takes Allie by her hand to introduce her to her brother and his wife. “Matt and Vera, I’d like you to meet Allie Novak, Allie this is my brother Matt and his new bride Vera.”

“It’s really nice to meet both of you,” said Allie as she extends her hand, “and I understand congratulations are in order!”

“Thank you, Allie, and it’s very nice to meet you too.”

“Hey kids, now the festivities can begin! The guests of honor have arrived!”

Heads turn to see Franky, Bridget, Alan, and Tess exhibiting huge smiles. Lots of hugs and hellos are exchanged, as Shayne walks around offering wine to everyone, except Tess, and he offers to get her a glass of juice. Debbie immediately pipes up “I’ll get the juice for Tess.”

“Oh...okay, thank you.” Says Shayne.

“By the way, I’m Debbie, I’m Bea’s daughter, I live here when I’m not at Uni.”

“Hey everyone this is Shayne, and he will be taking care of your libations this evening,” Bea continues to say, “if you would like something other than wine please let him know. Oh and Franky, that doesn’t mean shots!!” Laughter erupts, and people clink their glasses... “cheers.”

Liz had set a wooden board of antipasti on the bar, which people were helping themselves to. Bea was busy getting pictures of food, wine, and the guests... hoping her photos would tell a story for years to come.

Franky was making sure her dad met everyone, and she knew he would probably prefer beer over wine. “Dad, this is Matt Cormack, Bea’s brother. Matt, this is my dad, Alan, and my little sister is around here someplace, where is the little grommet?”

“I’m right here, Franky,” Tess slipped her little hand into her big sister’s hand. “Debbie was getting me some pineapple juice! It’s so good, Franky, try it!”

“I will, and would you say hello to Matt please.”

“Hi Matt,” Tess shyly sips her juice.

Vera, Bridget, Liz, and Allie were deep in conversation about Vera and Matt’s recent exchange of nuptials. “Vera, how were you able to keep your plans a secret?” Bridget asked. “I’m not really one for lots of hoopla, so it was actually quite easy,” Vera responded. “I think what you and Franky are doing is perfect. It suits you. You all are such close friends, like family! I mean Franky and Bea are more like sisters. It’s really very special!”

“How about you, Allie, do you want a big fancy wedding some day?” Asked Vera.

“I really haven’t given it much thought to tell you the truth.”

Allie sees that the restaurant gal has arrived with the food, so she excuses herself to go and check on the order. She wants to make sure they received everything she ordered, and wants to see if she needs help getting it set up in the chaffing dishes. Everything looks really tasty. Just liked she hoped it would. “Do you need help setting up the chaffers?” Allie asked.

“Could you show me where I can get water for these pans please, and then could you show me where you would like the food set up?” Allie told the gal to follow her, and she’d show her to the kitchen. “Oh wow nice commercial kitchen! Can I use these pitchers for water?

“Yes, of course.” Allie responded. The young girl asked her to place everything outside the door and she would pick it up in a few hours. Allie thanked her and slipped her $50.

“The tip was already included,” she said.

“Yes, I know, but that’s for you.”

“Thank you so much!”

Allie took the garlic bread and put it in the bread warmer while the young girl set up the lasagna in the chaffers, and dressed the salad. Allie put the warm bread in a large basket, covered it with a napkin and set it on the large dining table. She lit the candles on the table, and dimmed the overhead light fixture.

Bea and Allie announced dinner was ready! Matt said “Bridget and Franky first.” Everyone got their food and sat down at the table. Franky sits back for a minute taking a break from eating her delicious dinner, so she can take it all in. She looks around the table at each individual person thinking about how important every single one of them is to her. Feeling rather emotional, Franky gets a bit misty eyed. Bea knows exactly what’s going on in her head and smiles at her. That’s a side of Franky she doesn’t share very often.

Everyone really seems to be enjoying their dinner, even Tess announced how much she loves basagna, “lasagna,Tess,” said Alan.

Shayne went around the table offering more wine, when he got to Bea she told him to help himself to some dinner and please join them which he did. Matt and Alan each went back for more food, commenting on how delicious everything is.

“Our gracious hostess this evening is Allie, so your appreciation may go directly to her,” commented Bea.

“Thank you, Allie!!!” They all said in unison making themselves laugh!

“My pleasure, glad you are all enjoying it.” Allie said. “I hope you all saved room for dessert!”

They all agreed it was a perfect start to a festive weekend!


	12. Part Two Wedding Weekend

Bea and Allie have put everything back in order after everyone has gone to their perspective beds. Debbie told her mum she was going to stay in the main house tonight, so she and Allie could have some privacy. Bea felt it wasn’t necessary, but was too tired to discuss it. Bea took Allie by the hand to their bedroom, and they took turns in the ensuite getting ready for bed. Bea told Allie to go first, and when she came out of the bathroom Bea couldn’t help but ogle Allie . Clearly she’s been shopping for lingerie because she had on a very sexy silk camisole and sleep shorts in the prettiest shade of blue that just set her eyes off!

“Wow!” Bea whispered.

“Wow?” Allie asked.

Bea was heading to the bathroom, while looking back at Allie she walked right into the door jam... “Fuck! That hurt!”

“Babe, are you okay?” Allie couldn’t help but giggle at her.

“I’m fine...fuck!”

Bea came out wearing a black silk thin strapped short nightie. Allie threw the covers back, so Bea could slip into Allie’s open arms, and she did. “You look so sexy, Babe,” Allie whispered, and she kissed her so passionately that Bea thought her toes would curl! They kissed each other while their tongues danced in each other’s mouths. Allie kisses down Bea’s tender neck eliciting deep sexy moans from Bea that were igniting Allie up in flames. Bea pulled Allie on top of her with Allie’s legs between hers. Allie continues to kiss down Bea’s neck till she stops at Bea’s pulse point, and she gently sucks on her neck alternating between kissing, licking and sucking. Allie kisses her way down to Bea’s cleavage where she kisses her beating pulse. God, she loves to feel Beas heart beating so fast, knowing she’s the cause. Bea starts to squirm a bit trying to get some relief. Allie kisses Bea’s breast over her nightie causing Bea to moan and squirm some more. Bea is touching every part of Allie she can reach. She pulls up lAllie’s top wanting to remove it. Allie obliges her by lifting up so they can both remove it. Bea can I take your nightie off? “Yes,” she quickly responds, as Allie scoots down and kneels between Bea’s legs so she can work her nightie up over her head and toss it on the floor. Bea is left in black lace undies and Allie has her sexy sleep shorts on. They’re breasts are now gently touching. Bea takes her hands down Allie’s backside gently messaging her causing Allie to moan. “Allie, I need you, so badly, I think I’m going to combust!” Allie kisses her way down Bea’s neck and cleavage till she gets to the swell of her breast then she takes Bea’s nipple into her mouth which she gently sucks and twirls her tongue around her nipple till it’s erect, sending a direct line of current thru both of them.

Allie, please I need you, and with that said, Bea takes Allie’s hand and moves It down her body to the top of her undies. “Bea are you sure?” She nods her head yes, “then tell me what you want.”

“Allie please touch me...please!”

Allie kneels up and slowly slides Bea’s sexy lace undies down her legs, and tosses them on the floor. She lifts Bea’s ankle gently to her lips and kisses her way up to the inside of Bea’s thigh. Allie rests Bea’s leg on her shoulder. “Bea, is it alright if I kiss you here?” Bea responds with a nod of her head, and Allie makes her way to Beas core gently kissing her at first then she stokes the fire with her tongue causing Bea to lift her hips up to meet Allie’s mouth. She places her hand on Bea’s hip to hold her in place, but doesn’t want to overwhelm her their first time together, so she slowly kisses her way up her body leaving Bea in such a state of desire. Allie kisses between her breasts to her pounding heart, and says “you are so beautiful.” Allie knows what condition Bea is in so she gently slides her hand down teasingly, finally inserting one finger into Bea, stopping her movements to give Bea a second to get used to it. She then gently starts working Bea when she feels her start to ride her finger. Bea was gasping out her name, begging “please, Allie, oh my God”...Allie takes her just to the edge then shifts her rhythm dragging her even higher till she pulls out and inserts two fingers pushing her fingers even deeper till she shattered, the orgasm ripping through her like a storm. Allie helped Bea ride it out till she finally calmed down lying motionless, both of them smiling, and hugging not wanting to ever let go. They fell asleep like that till Allie rolled off and they assumed the snuggle position of spooning till dawn.

Bea woke up first, as usual, opening her eyes feeling her lover securely wrapped around her in such a protective manner. I want to stay like this forever Bea thought, knowing that wasn’t possible, she slowly tried to unravel herself from Allie so she could go to the bathroom, but the more she moved the tighter Allie would hold on.

“Babe, where are you going?”

“Good morning, Alliecat, I really have to go to the bathroom! Could you please release the vice like grip you have on me before I don’t have to go anymore!” Bea laughed her way to the ensuite.

Allie certainly enjoyed the view of her girlfriend’s backside as she departed the bed and scurried to the bathroom. “Hurry back, Babe.”

Bea does just that. She quickly returns and climbs under the covers that Allie has lifted up for her. “Good morning, Alliecat. I missed you while I was sleeping.”

“Babe, are you okay with...everything we did last night?”

“Yes, more than, but what about you, I didn’t reciprocate, that’s hardly fair.”

“Bea, you have no idea how...satisfying it is to do what we did and watch you come undone like that? To see you happy? Nothing compares, and we have plenty of time for that...okay?”

I want to make you happy, Allie, come here. Bea pulls Allie closer, framing her face with her hands, lying on their sides facing each other, she brings their lips together into a very loving kiss. Letting her tongue completely taste Allie’s mouth. “Wow, where did that come from?”

“Shhh”...Beas says pushing Allie, so she’s now on her back, while kissing her way across Allie’s neck to her pulse point doing all the things to her neck and chest that Allie did to her last night. “I love how good you smell, and I love how you taste.” Bea continued working her way down Allie’s chest across to the slope of her shoulder and back down stopping where her heart is pounding. Moving to her breast, taking her nipple into her mouth and gently sucking causing Allie to arch her back and release a deep sexy moan... “Oh my God!” Bea kisses her way across to her other breast giving it the same attention. Working down Allie’s stomach looking up at her darkened beautiful blue eyes, as she continues her decent to the top of Allie’s sleep shorts. May I remove these? “Yes.” Bea kneels to the side of Allie and slowly, teasingly slides her silky shorts down and off, taking in the view the whole way. Bea totally begins to understand why and how this can be so... amazingly satisfying! Making her Allie happy is quickly becoming a priority! Bea gently lays back on top of Allie and moves her hand down between them stopping at the apex of her legs. Bea knows this part could be a bit challenging...”Allie?” “Bea, just do to me what I did to you last night,” and with that said, Allie guides Beas fingers down to her folds letting her feel how wet she is. “See what you do to me, Babe?” She helps Bea insert two fingers into her opening, and gently pumps them in and out. “Like that, just like that!” Bea presses her thumb on Allie’s small bundle of nerves causing Allie to arch up again, and when she does her thigh presses on Bea’s core causing her to release a very sexy groan. Allie is totally in tune with what that does to Bea, so she pushes her thigh up against her core, and at the same time applies pressure to her backside. Bea begins grinding on Allie’s thigh and Bea is pumping her fingers in and out of Allie when she says “Bea, I want you to come when I do.” A few moments later they explode in unison helping each other ride out the multiple waves of pleasure.

“Oh my God! Bea, that was incredible! I’ve never, are you kidding me? Are you okay? Oh my God!

They join their foreheads together and just start laughing. “Bea, you are amazing.”

“You are, Allie!”

“Babe, I’m longing for a shower...would you care to join me?”

Shyly, Bea responds by saying, “I need to introduce you to my scars.”

Allie tilts Bea’s head up with her fingers, and looking into her caramel colored eyes and says, “I love your scars, they are part of you, and when you’re ready to talk about them I’m all ears, okay?”

Allie gets up and reaches her hand out to Bea, and leads her to the ensuite. Bea turns on the shower heads and steps in first with Allie following.

“This shower is amazing, Babe! Allie reaches for the shampoo and starts washing Bea’s hair drawing out a very raspy moan that shot directly to Allie’s core. Bea rinses out the shampoo and Allie applies conditioner then they switch places with Bea washing Allie’s hair followed by conditioner. Bea is admiring all of Allie’s body, her creamy colored skin is just mesmerizing, and watching the water wash over her perfect curves...she can’t stop herself from reaching forward and wrapping her arms around Allie kissing her shoulder. “Allie, I want you again.”

“Bea, go for it, do what you want to do, remember, listen to your body.”

“I’m not sure what to do.” Bea said shyly.

“Do you want me to take the lead?” Bea nods. “Babe, will you face me?” The first thing Allie does is gently rub her fingers over the scar on Bea’s side then she leaned over and softly kissed it. Working her way up Bea’s chest she stopped to pay attention to her breasts working her way up to her mouth. “I love your mouth, Babe, your lips, God I never want to stop kissing you!” Allie lowers her hand slowly down between them till she reaches her destination. Allie works Bea up to the point of no return taking her over the edge leaving Bea barely able to stand up. Allie turns off the water and they wrap themselves up in warm towels.

Bea decides to wear her black skinny jeans with her red sweater with her low boots. Allie’s wearing her holy jeans, and light blue long sleeve t-shirt with her black sweater tied around her waist and white tennies. Both of them grab their akubras.

“Booms and Maxi should be here around noon, and since everyone would be arriving at random times I asked everyone to be in charge of their own lunches, but maybe the four of us can go into town and grab lunch.”

“Bea, anything you want to do is fine with me. What needs to happen before then? Does Liz need help with food?”

“Come on, let’s go check in with the boss, and get some coffee.” Bea takes Allie’s hand into hers, and they head over to the house.

“Liz? Good morning, what can we do? What’s Debbie up to? Haven’t heard a peep from her today! And what about the rest of our guests?” Inquired Bea.

“Loves, good morning! Why don’t you grab a croissant with your coffee and then how about you skewer the kabobs? The veggies are all cut up in bowls, so that would be a tremendous help, and I can make the scalloped potatoes, and slaw. Deviled eggs are done and in the catering frig. The spinach salad I’ll assemble later. Let’s see next question...ahh yes, Deb is still asleep. The rest of the guests...Alan, Tess and the wedding couple went into town to mess around and explore.”

“Okay, let’s sit and skewer, Bea!” One hour later they have completed the chicken, lamb, and beef kabobs. They’re all stacked up on a big tray, covered with plastic wrap. Bea carries them over to the catering kitchen to store in the frig. And hurries back to the house.

Oh Bea, can you please pick up the desserts I ordered at PattyCakes? That would be a huge help, love!”

“Allie, Boomer, Maxi and I are going in to town to have lunch, so we’ll be happy to pick them up. By the way, where are Matt and Vera?”

“Matt’s working on the lean-to for the goats he’s getting for Vera for a wedding present.”

“My brother is getting his wife goats for a wedding present?!” Holy shit!!! The three of them start laughing their heads off when Matt walks in the kitchen, “hey girls, what’s so funny?”

Bea responds, “just girl stuff, Matty. Have you moved the grill around yet?” “Yep, it’s all ready to go, just needs a match and food.” ”Perfect.” Bea says, “thank you.”

Bea looks at Allie and head nods for them to leave. They walk outside and start laughing again...”totes goats,” they both say at the same time!

Boomer and Maxi drive in just then with Boomer putting her window down yelling “Hey bitches, I’m back!”

“Let the games begin!” Allie blurts out. “Let’s go to lunch girls, you want to drive Booms, or would you rather I drive? “Jump in, girls, I’m all good.”

The foursome thoroughly enjoy their visit and lunch. They pick up the desserts and head back to Bea’s. Bea puts the desserts in the catering kitchen with the rest of the food and drinks. She goes looking for Allie finding her busy putzin’ around in the bedroom making the bed, tidying up their clothes, and folding towels. Bea walks up behind Allie wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. “Allie, thank you for all you do. Last night’s dinner was so delicious and so lovely. It was just so thoughtful of you!”

“I was wondering if you would like to go for a bike ride off road for just a little while?” “I would love too,” exclaims Allie.” Everyone seems content to just entertain themselves. I might take Franky for a short ride when we get back. She loves to ride, in fact, don’t say a word, but Bridget was thinking of getting her a Harley for a wedding present, only if I teach her how to ride. Wouldn’t that be fun for the four of us to go on road trips?”

“Allie, you did know we’re playing Lasertag at 3:00?” “Yes, Frankie had mentioned it last week, but to be honest I forgot till you just reminded me.” “Bridget and Franky are team captains and will each have their own team,” explained Bea. “Have you ever played?” “No, but I’m ready to learn!”

“Let’s go get ‘Pebbles’ and I’ll explain while we’re ridding.” Bea takes Allie’s hand and they head to the garage.

They put on their helmets, and Allie wraps her arms around Bea, scooting up as close to her as one can be. This is Allie’s favorite part! They ride in silence till Bea says, “Alliecat, I want to take you to my most favorite place on the vineyard. It’s the north end.” They take the narrow road till Bea veers off onto a trail that goes up a slight incline. Once they’re at the top of the hill where it flattens out, Bea turns around so they’re now looking at the direction they just came from. “Look at the view, Allie. Isn’t that spectacular? Some day I want to build a house right here, wake up to that view every morning, and watch the sun rise over that hill, and the sun set over that hill, as she points in the other direction. That’s my dream! I’ve never shared that with anyone.”

“It’s beautiful, Bea, absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, just like you!” They sit there for a few minutes, as Bea points out different points of interest to Allie. They have a small family plot where Bea explains there are two generations buried there. “Some day that’s where I’ll be, Allie.”

“Here’s where I want the house to go, and I want an organic vegetable garden over there, with a swimming pool that would have a view of the sunset. A barn over here with horses, maybe two or three. Allie, do you ride?”

“I used to Bea, when I was a kid. My grandparents paid for me to have riding lessons. I did okay, minimal jumping, but I definitely did the basics. You know what they say...you never forget...it’s just like riding a horse, no, wait that’s a bike!” They both crack up!

“Lets go, you doofus! Hold on tight.”


	13. Let The Games Begin

Bea and Frankie take off for a quick ride before laser tag begins.  
“So Red, Novak huh? I’m thinking you owe me big time...yeah?

“Franky, I admit, I definitely owe you big time! No argument here, honestly...I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Whoa, Red, you’ve got it bad!”

“It’s too soon, right Franky? I mean, how do you know when...you know...if you love someone?” Asked Bea.

“For me, Red, I couldn’t stop thinking about Gidge...you know, seriously, like 24/7! It’s like no one else even exists. When I’m with her my heart beats faster, when we kiss my stomach feels like butterflies are playing tag! Then one day, it was like a light switch went on, and I realized I loved her more than anything or anyone in the world! She became my main focus! She was all I could think about, and still is!

“Franky, I want you to know I’m so happy for you and Bridget, I wish you a lifetime of happiness!” Exclaimed Bea. “You deserve this, so don’t ever forget that, yeah?!”

Franky and Bea pulled into the carpark to see everyone standing around Matt, “we’re just in time Franky, come on, I’m about to kick your ass at Laser tag!”

“More like kiss my ass, Bea!” Bea ruffles Franky’s hair then throws her arm around her shoulders as they walk up to join the others.

“Everyone gather outside in the designated area for Laser tag, we’re going to form two teams!” Matt instructed. “Line up in one straight line please.” Everyone does as he asks. Matt starts with the first person in line which is Bridget followed by Franky and so on. “We’re going to count off starting number one then two, then one, then two and so on. Everyone on team one stand over here and put on your your green arm bands and grab a laser gun, and team two over in this area needs to put on the purple arm bands. Here’s how it breaks down: team green tries to take out team purple by shooting their infrared gun at their arm band. When it’s a hit it will let you know you’re dead, and you’re out and have to get a beer or beverage of your choice. Last man standing represents his team and therefore wins! Good luck everyone! Let the games begin!”

Bridget tells her team to follow her, and they establish a hideyhole, which is on the far side of the winery. Franky takes her team to the storage barn.

“Franky, what’s your plan?” Boomer asks.

“Shoot ‘em, Booms!”

“Okay, good plan, let’s go!”

“Wait, Booms, let’s split up, yeah? We don’t all want to be drinking beer at the same time!” Franky chuckles. “Let’s break up into two groups, three people in each group, and try and watch each other’s backs.”

Franky takes Boomer and Bea with her. Kaz, Maxi and Alan go together. “Let’s go in two different directions, and team...stay vigilant...okay good luck!!!”

“Well, Franky,” Bea said, “looks like I’ll be watching your back!”

Meantime, Bridget has instructed her group to break up in three groups: “Allie, you and Matt are with me, Debbie you and Shayne are a team, and Vera and Will are a team. Okay, gang, let’s go laser some purple team members.”

Liz employs Tess to help her in the kitchen putting some snacks together for the crew to have after their game. Liz has a half apron she ties around her little waist. “Here you go, Tess, please put these tortilla chip in this basket for me, okay? Then I’ll need you to sprinkle this cheese on the bean dip, nice and evenly please. We’re going to put it in the oven and get it nice and hot, so the cheese is all melty and gooey! Next, we’re going to put my yummy salsa in this bowl, and the guacamole in this bowl, and that’s it, cuz we’re having a big yummy dinner later, and after you eat a good dinner you can have dessert! How’s that sound, Love?”

Tess claps her hands and says, “that sounds so good, Liz, Franky and I love that stuff, and so does Bridget!”

“I’m so glad it meets your approval, Miss Tess, come on, let’s go and see how the big kids are coming along with their game, shall we? Let’s hang your apron up first, so we have it for next time you want to be my sous chef!”

“Liz, what’s a sous chef?” “Well that would make you the 2IC, second in charge, darlin’” “oh,” little Tess responds skipping her way outside letting the door slam behind her! Liz follows Tess outside to find that Bridget’s parents have arrived and are enjoying observing the game in progress. Liz greets them, introducing herself, and offering them a beverage.

Meanwhile, Allie has slipped away from her partners and is hiding in the barn, she really wants to get Franky! She crouches down and just waits. Soon she hears Bea and Franky’s voices getting closer, she waits till they are a bit closer, and she jumps out of the stall surprising them, and shoots Franky. Franky’s arm band announces she’s dead, and she tries to shoot her gun, but it’s no longer activated.

“Ahh shit, Novak, I’m out of here. You guys will find me next to the beer!”

“Well hi there, beautiful, I had this all planned, cuz I miss you, and I was hoping to get you alone!” Allie said winking at Bea.

“Alliecat, you killed my best friend the day before her wedding! Don’t you think that’s a bit extreme?”

“Sure, Babe, come here, I go a little crazy with a laser gun in my possession, so may I kiss you?

As Bea leans in to kiss Allie, Kaz, Maxi and Alan come running in the barn ranting and raving startling Allie causing her to fire her gun accidentally taking out Bea!

“Oh my God…Allie, you killed me!”

Bea’s three teammates immediately take out Allie...’you are dead’ sounded her arm band.

They all look so surprised, and just start laughing!

“That was an accident, Bea, I’m so sorry, but...we are on opposite teams...yeah?! Come on let’s get a beer...my shout!”

The players who were knocked out of the game gathered to drink some beer, eat some snacks, and just relax. The other players continued playing their game till they finally were down to the last two people: Alan and Debbie. Everyone was yelling and rooting for their teammate! Debbie managed to trap Alan behind the tasting room, and come out as the winner! They all congratulate Debbie, and her team. They were all laughing and sharing how they got knocked out of the game, while enjoying liz’s and Tess’ yummy culinary creations.

Matt lit the grill knowing it would be quite sometime before it was ready to grill the kabobs. Liz preheated the oven to get the potatoes cooked, while Vera pulled out the desserts and got them on trays, she put the cold rice salad together, put the slaw in a bowl, put the deviled eggs out, and the spinach salad consisting of sliced strawberries, goat cheese, toasted almonds to be dressed with balsamic vinaigrette. “We will have no shortage of food that’s for sure, and thank you for your help, Vera!”

“My pleasure, Liz!”

“Oh wow these kabobs smell so good,” said Matt, as he, Liz and Vera placed platters of food family style, down the center of the long table. All the food was beautifully arranged looking so enticing! Bea, and Shayne were headed to the outdoor dining table placing wine glasses and bottles of opened wines, some reds and some white.

“Wow, you take dining alfresco to a whole different level,” said Bridget’s mother, “this is so lovely!”

The setting for outdoor dining was like something out of a magazine! The long table was sitting under grape vines with one long bench on one side of the table, and comfy wooden chairs on the other side.

Everyone really seems to be enjoying themselves thought Bea. She grabbed her phone and took pictures of their setting, the food and wine, and the people of course. She wants this weekend to be so special for her best friend, and for everyone there.

Bea asked Shayne to ask his buddy to please bring the tractor closer to them, so they can go for their hayride shortly after dinner. “Shayne, why don’t you come with us on the hayride? Also, please put some cold beer, some bottles of wine and cups on the wagon. I have a wine opener with me. We can send a text when we’re on our way back, so the fire can be a blazin’.”

Everyone just about finished eating when Bea clinked her knife on her wine glass to get their attention. Allie patted her on the knee, and smiled at her, before she stood up. Bea raised up her glass to make a toast, “I would like to welcome each and everyone of you here to Cormack Estates. Please make yourselves at home! And to the brides, Franky and Bridget: May your pockets be heavy and your hearts be light, may good luck pursue you each morning and night. I wish you both success , good health, and all the happiness you deserve...cheers!” “Here here” they all chimed in raising their glasses to Franky and Bridget. They took turns telling stories, and making toasts, in the meantime, Allie, Vera and Debbie cleared the table, and put the food away. They washed and dried the dishes, and joined the rest of them on the hay wagon. They continued telling funny stories, keeping it PG for Tess’ sake. Bea saved a spot for Allie, next to her on a blanket offering her some wine which she gladly accepted. Bea leaned closer to Allie whispering in her ear thanking her for all her help, but all Allie could focus on was Bea’s warm breath on her ear. All she could think about was being alone with Bea later. Bea snuggled into Allie’s side as it was starting to get cooler as darkness crept up on them. Matt could tell his sister was getting cold so he tossed a blanket in their direction, Allie thanked him and wrapped it around them.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do under that blanket, Bea!” Spouted Franky, drawing a laugh from everyone.

Bea looked up at Allie whispering “it was just a matter of time before the teasing would start.”

Bridget gave Frankie the evil eye which nipped it...thank God, thought Bea. I didn’t have an escape plan.

They rode around the estate for some time, telling stories, laughing and enjoying their wine. The tractor was turning to head back, so Bea asked Shayne to text his buddy to get the fire going, and to grab the makings for s’amores. On the way back they took turns telling more funny Franky stories. They were howling with laughter. Everyone doing their best to embarrass her. When Boomer gets going there’s no stopping her. Thank goodness Tess fell asleep with her head on Frankie’s lap cuz Booms can defs get off color!

The hay wagon returned, and everyone climbed off except Debbie and Shayne who stayed on the wagon to fold all the blankets. Debbie watches her mum run the show with such finesse. She’s put this whole weekend together with Liz of course, but Mum is the one who orchestrated it, and still enjoys herself! “Shayne, thanks for working this weekend. You are such a huge help to mum, and I know she really appreciates you!”

“I really like your mum, Debbie, she’s cool ya know, and I really like this place, and I really love working here. I was thinking of taking some online courses in hospitality, or hotel/restaurant management. I like taking care of people. I also love to cook, so I’ve thought about going to cooking school to become a chef, but I think I can learn more if I’m hands on. I work part time at a restaurant in town. The chef-owner is teaching me about wines too. I guess I’m lucky that I love what I do...eh!? I’m sorry I’ve been non stop talking about me! What do you study at uni, Debbie?”

“You know, Shayne, you’re different than the boys at Uni, they have no idea what they want to do with their lives.”

They continue their conversation as they return the blankets to storage, eventually making their way to the Adirondack chairs around the fire pit.

“Okay, bitches, who’s ready for a sticky, deelishious mess?! Boomer starts loading marshmallows on metal skewers and passing them around. She can’t seem to make them as fast as people are eating them! “Maxi, jump in and help me would ya, please!”

“Hey, kids, who has a good ghost story to tell?” Franky wants to engage everyone and feels this is the best way to do it.

“Franky, I actually have a rather unnerving story if you are all for it?”

“Yea, go for it, Maxi.”

“Once upon a time, at the Wentworth prison there was a very disturbed and completely deranged Governor by the name of Miss Ferguson, but the prisoners called her ‘The Freak’. She was known to torture some of the prisoners. One prisoner in particular by the name of Jodi, was tortured night after night after night. She was suffering from sleep deprivation, and horrible verbal and physical abuse. The Freak caused such mental anguish by breaking her down, that she ultimately convince her to self harm. She convinced Jodi to damage her eye with a pencil to the extent she lost sight in her eye by trying to remove it!”

Maxi continued her story captivating everyone’s full attention.

“‘The Freak’ was responsible for starting a devastating fire in the prison and ultimately ended up on the other side of the bars! She was held on remand and was housed with the prisoners. They were frightened of her, but they all hated her and wanted her dead. They held a kangaroo court out in the exercise yard, found her guilty when some of the prisoners threw a noose over the basketball goal trying to hang her by hoisting her up, but they were unsuccessful. The newly appointed governor regretfully cut her down.

Everyone was so mesmerized listening to Maxi’s story. The only sounds were her voice and the crackling of the fire.

Maxi continues...”she actually killed an inmate by stabbing her 13 times, and since there were witnesses, she would be handed a life sentence. She new her only chance at salvation was to escape. She had a guard on her payroll who got wind of an escape plan that a few of the prisoners had devised. They were going to escape in coffins that were being manufactured at the prison! The guard arranged to get her in the coffin and loaded on the transport truck. Little did she know that three of the guards and three prisoners were all in on this plan together to get her out of the prison before she either killed or harmed another prisoner. The truck of coffins left the prison arriving at the warehouse, but before they could be unloaded, her coffin was picked up and taken away in a pickup truck, and taken way out to the outback where the truck driver dug a hole large enough to fit the coffin, and with his brute strength he was able to get the coffin out of the truck and into the hole. ‘The Freak’ started to yell out when she heard the deafening noise of the dirt being shoveled onto the coffin she was trapped in. The weight of the dirt caused a whole in the top of the coffin enabling the man to hear her screaming “I’m in here, I’m in here, let me out, let me out!!!” “But she was buried...alive!!! Several weeks passed. The guards that were in on this together went to the burial sight in the outback to make sure all was secure, but what they found instead was shocking...the hole had been dug up, and the lid was off the coffin and it was empty...”

“Holy shit!!! Allie yells and jumps on Bea’s lap, “where is she??”

“SHE’S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!” They all scream and start laughing!!!

“Good story, Maxi!!!” they all applaud her.

“Well, kids, it is a true story, and of course all ghost stories are true,”said Maxi, drawing more laughter from everyone. “Anyone else have a story?”

“No one can top that one, Maxi!” Boomer said.

Will and Kaz stand up and bid everyone a good night along with Matt, Vera and Liz. The fire is dying down as is the evening.

“Mum, I’m going to stay in the main house tonight, I promised Tess I would spend the night in her room, actually Franky promoted that plan, but I’m all about it!” Debbie laughed.

“Well, Gidge says we have to stay apart from each other tonight that it’s tradition, or brings bad luck or some crap like that, so I’m staying in the main house too. Gidge is staying in the B ‘n’ B.” Announces Franky.

“Are you all ready to call it a night?” Asked Maxine. “Let’s say we get a decent night’s sleep because we have a big day tomorrow...yeah?!”

They all head to their designated quarters, bidding everyone a goodnight. Their chatter ultimately fades away as they get further from the fire. Bea and Allie remain in one chair with Bea’s arms are securely around Allie’s waist, both starring at the last of the burning embers. “Come on babe, shall we call it a night, it’s getting pretty chilly out here.” Suggests Allie. Bea separates the remaining embers so they burn out faster, and the two of them head to the cave hand in hand.

“Allie, I’m going to lock up and then take a quick rinse, care to join me?”

“Babe, yes on the shower, and how did we manage to get the cave all to ourselves?

“I guess it’s all in who you know...yeah?!”

“Apparently.” Responds Allie.

Bea is feeling a tad bit shy, so Allie strips off her clothes and steps in to the shower first. Bea turns on the towel warmer, strips down and steps in to the shower behind Allie. All her shyness fades the second she sees Allie’s creamy skin glistening from the shower water, and the perfectly designed lighting. Bea gravitates towards Allie wrapping her arms around her middle. “Allie,” Bea whispers in her ear, “I love holding you like this.” Allie reaches her arms behind her putting her hands on Bea’s hips pulling Bea snugly into her backside causing Bea to moan in Allie’s ear. “Allie let’s wash up and get in bed.” They bathe each other, quickly rinsing off, and getting out to their warm towels. Quickly drying off and jumping in bed, melting into each other’s arms giggling and kissing each other when Bea pushes Allie on her back and straddles her. “Allie, you make me so crazy, I can’t get enough of you, baby.” Allie loves it when Bea takes charge. Bea kisses down Allie’s neck, down her shoulder, back to her right breast taking her nipple into her mouth, sucking, gently biting, then soothing with her tongue. Moving to Bea’s other breast evenly dividing the attention. Bea lingers at Allie’s heart beat to kiss her and feel her pulse on her lips. This could be her favorite spot on Allie’s chest just loving how Allie responds to the attention. Bea kisses her way down to Allie’s belly button , leaving sexy open mouthed kisses in her wake. Looking up at Allie’s beautiful azure eyes smiling at her, as she continues her journey down Allie’s slender torso. “Allie, I want to taste you...” she travels all the way down bypassing her core kissing all the way down the inside of Allie’s thigh down to her ankle crossing over to her other leg kissing the inside of Allie’s ankle then gently rests her leg on her shoulder working her way up kissing the inside of Allie’s thigh. Allie was going crazy with desire. She literally ached with want, “Bea, are you sure you’re ready for that?”...Bea placed sexy kisses on Allie’s core letting her tongue curiously guide the way thru her folds till she got to the familiar nub of nerves taking it into her mouth and softly sucking till Allie arched her self up off the bed “oh my good God, Bea, holy shit!” She wove her hands thru Bea’s curly hair holding her in place while Bea continued to ravish her unmercifully bringing her to what was clearly the most intense orgasm of her life!!! Bea worked Allie thru her multiple waves of pleasure by plunging her tongue into Allie’s opening working her up into another orgasm causing Allie to “pass out” for about 15 minutes. Allie opened her eyes and in the moonlight could see Bea looking at her smiling. “Allie, are you okay, baby?” Allie tried to talk, but nothing came out, she cleared her voice and responded, “never been better!” They nestled into each other forming the perfect spoon falling into a deep sleep.


	14. The Wedding Part 1

Allie woke up first, with her girlfriend snuggled into her side with her exhales tickling her shoulder, Bea’s leg and arm are draped over her. Allie loved it, although she couldn’t move she couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be! I could wake up to this every morning. Bea opened her eyes to see Allie looking at her. “Good morning, sweetheart, you know, when you smile your whole face glows even your beautiful blue eyes smile!”

“Come here beautiful, I could just get lost in your chocolate orbs! Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Bea responded. “Thank goodness, cuz I have a million things to do today!” She leaned up and kissed Allie on the mouth, and then on her beauty mark, “have I told you how much I love your beauty mark? As far as I’m concerned, it’s the icing on the cake!” Bea threw her legs over the side of the bed, and said, “care to join me for a... run, Alliecat?”  
  
“I’d rather join you for a shower, babe!” Allie grumbles something about being deserted and turns over. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Bea puts on her running gear and takes off out the door. It won’t always be like this she thinks. I look forward to times when we can lounge around in bed for hours! Bea completes her run and stops over at the family house to check on Debbie, and check in with Liz. “I guess Debbie’s still sleeping?” (Rhetorical she thinks to herself), while they’re going over the day’s schedule Bea constructs two breakfast parfaits to take over to the cave. “I’ll be back over in a short while, so we can do the floral arrangements in the silver tea urns for the tables. I’m planning on six total, four for the round tables, and two for the buffet table. I have to admit, since Bridget and Franky wanted their ceremony at 4:00, I love the traditional tea time theme. Liz, are the flowers still in the reach-in?” “Yes, love, and I’ll see you shortly...yea?!”

“Okay, yes, I’ll bring them back here with me after my shower. Liz, will you remind Maxi about doing my hair? I’ll do my own makeup, I don’t want to take her away from the brides, although I’m thinking Francesca will want to do her own hair and makeup!”

Bea is absolutely electric, where does she get her energy, Liz thinks. All right back to what I was doing.

Bea stops in the catering kitchen and pulls out one long stemmed red rose from the flowers in the reach in. Puts on a pot of coffee, while she sets up a tray for Allie.

“Good morning, Alliecat, rise ‘n shine, sweetheart.” Allie stirs and sits up, so Bea can place the tray over Allie’s lap.

“Bea, this is so sweet,” she says while smelling the perfect rose, no one has ever done this for me...thank you!” Bea sits on the side of the bed and they enjoy their healthy breakfast and coffee together.

“So, Bea, what’s the schedule today?” Inquires Allie. “I’m going to take a quick shower, so Liz and I can do the floral arrangements for the tables, then I’m just going to follow my time line, answered Bea.”

“Babe, what can I do to help?”

“Would you like to do Tess’ hair? I told her someone would do something very special! 

“Yes, I would love to do her hair! Exclaimed Allie. “I’ll do a French braids and weave the ribbons in. It will look darling!”

Bea walks over to her dresser and pulls out a little bag. “I have some pretty ribbons that match the ribbon on Bridget’s head piece I made for her. Here ya go, Allie, you can use these.”

Bea told Allie she was going to take a quick shower, and Allie slowly approached Bea taking both her hands in hers rubbing the inside of Bea’s wrists with her thumbs, and said, “you know Bea, we could save water and time if we showered together.”

“Okay, but no monkey business, Alliecat, I told Liz I’d hurry back.”  
They quickly get undressed and step in the shower with Allie offering to shampoo Bea’s hair. “Allie, that feels amazing!” Bea rinses out the shampoo and Allie works the cream rinse into Bea’s hair drawing a very sexy low moan, she quickly rinses that out, as Allie takes the body wash and applies it to her hands working up a lather, she starts washing Bea’s front starting with her tummy and moving up to her breasts massaging them gently. She rubs Bea’s nipples between her fingers till Allie can feel them respond to her touch. Allie rubs the front of Bea’s thighs moving both her hands to Bea’s center. With her left hand she spreads Bea’s legs apart and with her right hand she begins to enter Bea moving her left hand back up to message Bea’s breast. “Oh my God, Allie, what are you doing to me!”

“I’m making love to my girl,” whispers Allie into Bea’s ear, drawing out another moan. Allie continues to work Bea up till she can feel her muscles tighten around her fingers, ultimately working her thru waves and waves of sheer unadulterated pleasure. Allie has her left arm wrapped around Bea’s body to keep her stable till she comes down from her orgasmic high. “Holy shit, Allie, god what you do to me...”

Allie tells Bea to go ahead and get dried off and dressed. “Better not keep Liz waiting!”

“Oh geez, I need to hurry!” And with that said, Bea disappeared from the bathroom. Bea quickly throws on jeans and a t-shirt, grabs the flowers from the reach-in in the kitchen and hurries back to the house, so she can get them arranged and on the tables. “Liz, sorry I should have been here sooner I umm...got...umm...” Liz smiles and says, “what a flat tire!? I don’t need to know what or who detained you, Love, I’m just glad you’re here!” Bea just dropped her very red face down and smiled. They finished six arrangements in no time, each doing three. “Liz, let’s go place these on the tables, and admire our work, shall we?”

Perfect timing! The florist arrived with the additional arrangements to be placed in the ceremony tent. “Liz, they’re gorgeous!”

“Yes, they certainly are, Love!” the florist delivery person handed the rose petals to Liz for Tess to sprinkle down the aisle

where Bridget’s father will walk her to give her away to Frankie. She also gave them some extra bags of petals to sprinkle in the wedding couple’s bedroom tonight, and they provided the satin runner to roll out for when the bride walks down the aisle.

Bea purchased little bottles of bubbles to give out to the guests for after the ceremony. Bea literally was checking off items on her list. The wedding cake was delivered and set up in the food and drink tent. Shayne was hustling to get the bar set up with glasses, alcohol, and icing down champagne and craft beers. The caterers were scheduled to arrive in about two hours, and musicians shortly there after.

“Liz, are you good if I go and find Maxine so she can do my hair for me? She wants to allow for plenty of time to do Bridget’s.”

“Yes, love, we’re all good here, and do I dare say a bit ahead of schedule?”

Allie was busy doing Tess’ hair in two French braids with ribbons woven into the braids “Tess, you look like an angel, do you like it? Let me get a hand mirror, so you can see the back of your hair.”

“Oh, Allie, I love it! I feel like a princess! Wait till Frankie sees me! Thank you so much! Can I go show daddy?”

“Yes, but just walk, and try not to get over heated okay? Princess Tess, Liz is going to get you ready in your dress and shoes a little later okay, and she’ll give you your basket of rose petals to sprinkle just like we talked about.”

“Ok, Allie, see ya later! Thank you!!”

“Hey, Grommet, where are you going in such a big hurry?”

“Do you like my hair, Franky? I was coming to show you and daddy!” She did a little twirl for her big sister. “I love it, Tess, you look so pretty, who did it for you?

“Allie did it!”

“Did I hear my name? Asked Allie. “I was looking for you, Franky, how’re you holding up? Doing okay? Can I do anything for you?

“You sure ask a lot of questions, Novak.”

“I was just wondering if you needed anything?...oops...there’s another question!” Allie giggles. “Come on let’s go get something to eat, Liz has put out a tray of finger sandwiches, and some fresh fruit. You should eat something, Franky, you don’t want to pass out before the ‘I dos’”

“Ok, come on little grommet, let’s get some food in our tummies! Then I need to get ready for the next chapter of my life.”

Franky, Allie and Tess head to the house to find everyone enjoying lunch and just chatting away. Definitely feeling the high energy and excitement in the air.

Maxi does the final touches on Bea’s hair, they decided on blowing it out straight, but adding some light waves in. Bea stops to grab a sandwich or two, and a cluster of grapes, Giving Allie her first PDA kiss, and tells her she wants to go get her clothes and makeup and get ready with Franky. “That works, I’ll grab my dress ‘n things and get ready with Bridget and Vera. I told her I would help if they need me.” Bea sachets her way out of the kitchen glancing over her shoulder at Allie flashing her a big smile. “Wait up, Babe, I’ll head over with you.”said Allie while running towards Bea.

They head to the cave, grab their garment bags and Bea asks Allie to help her to take some bottles of Prosecco and a box of champagne flutes to the house with her. “Everyone, could I have your attention please...HEY...let’s meet right here after everyone is dressed and we’ll have a glass of Prosecco. We’ll have to wait to see the brides however.”  
They all agree on that plan and head to their rooms to get ready.

Allie heads to the B ‘n’ B with her garment bag and makeup in tow to join Bridget and Vera. She knocks on her door, and is immediately invited in. “Hi you guys, how’s it going in here?” Maxi is now doing Bridget’s hair, so all that’s left is putting her dress and shoes on.

“Going well, when you have a subject like Bridget it’s not even a challenge, she’s just naturally beautiful,” commented Maxi.

“Maxi, you’re too sweet! It’s your amazing talents! You’re so good at what you do...makeup guru and hair stylist personified!” Retorted Bridget.

Allie compliments Vera on her hair and makeup, so Vera how long have you lived here? “I’ve been here for a couple of years. Matt and I met in Sydney when he lived there for awhile. He moved back here to go back into the family business. Then we did the long distance thing for a couple of years. You know Bridget and I worked together in Sydney. That’s where we became good friends.”

“So, Vera, are you a therapist too?” Asks Allie.  
“No, I’m a social worker, but we worked together on a lot of cases, actually we worked in teams of three.”  
  
“That’s interesting, I was wondering how you were such good friends with you being her matron of honor and all. By the way, your dress is beautiful, that shade of blue is really good on you!”

Allie excuses herself, and tells the girls she’ll be right back. She goes back to the house and grabs 4 glasses and a bottle of Prosecco returning quickly. “Ladies, how about a glass while we’re getting ready?” “YES, the girls say in unison.” Allie opens the Italian bubbly, they bring their flutes together in a toast, and Maxi says “to love!”  
They each take a sip, “cheers” they say in unison, “to love!”

A short time later Maxi finishes Bridget’s hair, and excuses herself to her room to finish getting ready. In the meantime, Allie finished putting on her makeup and styling her own hair. She wore her hair straight with soft curls on the ends. She put on her bright yellow double breasted knee length dress, with a wide black patent leather Ferragamo belt and matching heals. The sleeves on her dress stopped just above her elbows. She put a silk scarf on around her neck and tucked into her cleavage, patterned in colors of yellow, greens, and blue emphasizing her eyes. It was perfect attire for an afternoon wedding!

“Allie, you look stunning, so put together, I love you in yellow! The blue in your scarf matches the blue of Vera’s dress! Bridget exclaimed. “You look so...cheerful and happy, BTW, how’s everything going with Bea?”

“Good, good. We are really enjoying each other, and having fun, I mean, it’s been a bit of a whirlwind, I lo-like her so much, but how are we supposed to do this long distance?! It’s really hard not seeing her ya know...I mean, Bridget, I want to wake up next to her every morning! Is it too soon to feel that way? Am I expecting too much?”

“Allie, it’s what, a 45-50 minute flight, right? That’s not a big deal! If there’s nothing that says you shouldn’t be together then don’t you think you’ll eventually figure something out, and, no, it’s not too soon to feel like that. Allie, you feel what you feel. Maybe because you’re separated by distance you’re more inclined to be realistic in what you are actually feeling! You are in tune with your heart, Allie, the heart knows what the heart wants!”

“Matt and I did it until I finally moved here, but it wasn’t so bad. They can make their own hours since it’s their business.” Added Vera.

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense, thanks girls! Enough about me, let’s get you in this gorgeous dress and get you married!!!

Allie helps get the dress on Bridget, fortunately she can step into it. The ivory colored lace dress is tea length that zips up the back. It’s three quarters length sleeves with low cleavage and rounded low back that fits Bridget beautifully. She slips on her ivory heals bringing the whole look together. She puts on a simple strand of pearls that her father gave her for a wedding present...something new she thinks. She’s wearing new light blue lace undies and matching bra...something blue, something borrowed are the ribbons that Bea gave her that are in her “halo” head piece woven in with flowers that Bea made for her. “I’m so lucky to be marrying Franky, and to have you, and all our friends in my life!”

“Knock, knock says Bridget’s mother, May I come in?”

“Yes, please come in, Mum!”

“Okay, I’m going to leave you know, Bridget, I will see you all shortly, and Bridget, you look absolutely radiant!” Allie said with her eyes getting misty.

Allie picks up her glass of Prosecco and heads over to the house to meet everyone for a toast before the ceremony.

In the meantime, Bea was outside welcoming Lucy Gambaro letting her know they were pretty much on schedule. “Come on Lucy, let’s go in the house and join the others for a Prosecco toast.”

Everyone was gathered with a flute of Prosecco, when Bea suggested they all move outside in the sunshine and enjoy their beverage. Bea hired a harpist to play in the “chapel” before and during the ceremony. She would also play during the cocktail hour after the ceremony with a DJ playing later during the reception.

When Allie laid eyes on Bea, standing there in the garden, she thought she was going to pass out!!! Bea had on a suit in the most beautiful shade of blue, that was the same blue as Vera’s dress, and the same blue in Allie’s scarf. She wore a white starched tuxedo shirt and black bow tie. Her pants were fitted perfectly to her perfect body, ankle length with black heals. Her makeup was heavier than usual, smoky eyes, and plum lipstick. Bea caught Allie’s eyes and headed in her direction. “Hello, Alliecat, you look stunning!... Allie?”


	15. The Wedding Part 2

Allie just stared at Bea trying so hard to put her thoughts into words! “Holy shit, Bea, can we...you look...I just want to...Bea, you look... nice. NICE?? Seriously, that’s all you have, Allie mumbles in a quiet voice to herself. Allie takes a deep breath and does a do-over. “Bea, you look gorgeous, stunning,” and whispering into her ear she says: “I really want you!”

Bea just starts laughing, “oh Alliecat, you are so cute, and may I say, you look so gorgeous in that color! It definitely suits you!” Bea leans over to whisper in Allie’s ear, “and I can’t wait to remove that dress from your sexy self later!” I’ve got to go find Franky, to make sure she isn’t devising an escape plan.” She giggles and takes off back towards the house finding Franky talking to her dad and her little sister. “Hey, Franky, it’s almost time, you ready for this? I’ll be back for you momentarily.”

Bea takes Tess by the hand over to Liz, who’s waiting for her at the entrance to the tent. Liz hangs on to the little basket holding the rose petals until it’s time for Tess to head in.

Bea heads back over to Franky. “Franks, would you like to give me the rings now?” Franky has a blank look on her face...”shit hang on I’ll be right back...shit...shit...shit. I’ll be right back, Red!” Bea just shakes her head and laughs. “Make sure you do, Franky!” Bea’s plan is, once they are in the tent, and all the guests are seated, she will send a text to Bridget’s father, and he, Bridget and Vera will head to the tent. Bea can hear the harpist playing ‘Somewhere Over The Rainbow’...hmm Beas thinks to herself...no irony there! Bea sees Franky heading back towards her. “Franky, you look gorgeous! That suit is perfect, your makeup, mate, good job, God, even your hair looks good!”

“You don’t have to act so surprised ya know!” They laugh at each other. “Come on, Franky, you ready for this?”

“I am, I think. I’m so fuckin’ nervous, Bea, do you have any water?”

“Sure, right here in my pocket! No! I don’t have any water! Hang on.” She sends a quick text to Shayne asking him to grab a bottled water and meet them at the entrance to the tent ASAP! He’s there before they are. “Thanks Shayne, and by the way, have you seen Debbie?”

“Umm yes, s-she’s been helping me with things today.” Stuttered Shayne.

“Shayne, do you know where she is now?” Bea asked. “Would you please find her and let her know I want to see her quickly, please. Off you go.”

Momentarily Debbie miraculously is headed towards her mum and Franky. “Hi, darling, I feel like I haven’t seen you all day! Don’t forget to mind the guest book okay? It’s sitting on a small table right here with several pens.” “I’m sitting down now, Mum, you two need to get up there people are starting to enter the tent.”

“Let’s go Franky, Debbie’s right.”

The two best friends make their way down the aisle towards the front of the tent to join Lucy. Franky leans into Bea and says, “what if I forget my vows?”

“Franks, you won’t, but If you do, just talk from your heart. Just remember the woman you’re marrying loves you more than anything in this world! Franky, I love you too, and I’m so proud to be standing by your side!” Franky takes Bea’s hand and squeezes it afraid if they look at each other they’ll start crying!

People are starting to arrive filling up the small makeshift chapel. The twinkle lights are on, the harpist is playing contemporary classical.  
The front row on one side is Alan, Tess, Liz, Allie, Debbie and Maxine. The other side will be Bridget’s Mum, Dad, Matt, Boomer, Kaz and Will. Additional friends and family will sit behind them making their wedding very intimate and special.

Lucy, Bea and Franky are standing up front under the portable arch that Bea designed and covered with greenery weaving calla lilies in. Bea was doing her best to keep Franky calm, using conversation as a diversion. Bea pulls out her phone and sends the text to Bridget’s father.

The text that says, we’re ready if you are! She leans into Franky and says, “here we go, now take it all in and enjoy it, yeah?”

“If this smile plastered on my face is any indication of how happy I am, then I think we’re in good shape!” Said Franky.

The family all start entering the tent. Allie and Debbie walk in together which just warms Bea’s heart. Franky knowing what this is doing to Bea just looks at her and smiles then whispers “your next, Red!”

Bea nods to the harpist, and she starts playing the wedding March. Vera walks in first putting a big smile on Matt’s face. She stands to the left of the Arch, and Bea tells Franky she’s moving now to make way for her bride. Bea stands opposite of Vera. Bea looks at Debbie and Allie and smiles. Allie winks at her and smiles back.

Bridget’s proud father has his beautiful daughter on his arm as he walks her down the short aisle behind Tess who sprinkles the rose petals on the runner. Bridget not only looks so happy she exudes excitement. Her eyes are locked with Franky’s eyes until she’s standing right in front of her. Tess joined Liz and Debbie, and Bridget’s dad was seated next to his wife.

Bridget hands her bouquet of Cala lilies to Vera, and takes her place next to Franky who reaches out to take Bridget’s hands in hers, and automatically rubs her wrists with her thumbs. Bea starts to get misty eyed as she watches her best friend look adoringly at her almost wife. Bea glances at Allie who smiles and winks seemingly understanding what’s going on in Bea’s head at that moment. Of course, Debbie doesn’t miss a thing that’s going on between her mum and Allie.

Lucy addresses the guests by saying, “Franky and Bridget would like to thank all of their family members, and dear friends for being here today to share this momentous occasion with them.”

“The brides have asked that this be a short and sweet ceremony, so they can get on with the celebration!” “Cheers!” Boomer states loudly, making everyone break into laughter!

Once they all get their composure, Lucy asks them to please make their promises to each other, “Franky, would you like to start?” Franky says her vows perfectly. She takes a deep breath, and releases it, knowing now she can thoroughly relax and relish the rest of the day! Bridget takes her turn really choking up Franky. (Thank goodness for waterproof makeup, Bea thinks to herself.)

Lucy asks Bridget to please lay her hand on top of Franky’s. She then takes a silk ribbon and drapes it over their joined hands. Lucy asks Bridget to repeat after her: “I, Bridget, take you, Franky, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish in sickness and in health for the remainder of our lives together. Do you take Franky to be your wife?” “I do, I most certainly do!” Franky reaches up with her free hand and swipes a tear off of Bridget’s cheek, and then her own cheek.

“Franky, repeat after me please, I Franky, take you, Bridget, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish in sickness and in health for the remainder of our lives together. Do you take Bridget to be your wife?” “I defs do!” Said Franky. “I pronounce you married! You may now seal the deal with a kiss.” Franky and Bridget share a sweet kiss.

“Friends and family I present to you: Mrs. and Mrs. Westfall-Doyle.” An eruption of applause and some hooting immediately follow! The newly married couple, hand in hand exit the tent with Vera and Matt following. Bea walks over to Allie and brushes her fingers on her hand. She then gives Debbie a hug, and says, “shall we head out? the caters are going to set this up as a night club with dancing for a little later.” They lead the rest of the family and guests out of the tent to be met with the caterers serving champagne and hors d’oeuvres. Bea, Allie and Debbie all take a flute of bubbly, and Debbie helps her self to a couple of hors d’ oeuvres. They head over to the newly weds to wish them well and share hugs. Bridget takes Bea aside to thank her for everything she did for them. “This is way over the top, Bea, all the special extra things you did are making our wedding unforgettable! Thank you so much!

The harpist is now playing outside, the photographer rounds up the wedding party for photos, the caterers are busily passing champagne and appetizers. Franky announces that the bar is now open. Lucy rounds up the newlyweds, Bea and Vera so they can witness the signing of the marriage certificate. “Come on you guys we need to go do photos,” announces Bea. The photographer takes the group photos, and now just wants to do the newlyweds. Franky and Bridget really want photos in the vineyard at sunset, so they’re going to have to wait just a bit.

Everyone is definitely enjoying themselves, chatting, toasting to the newlyweds. The weather is absolutely perfect. They couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful day!

Matt makes his way over to Allie, feeling like he hasn’t had much of a chance to get to know her. “Allie, I understand you’re a wine buyer for the Paramount Hotel in Sydney?”

“I am, Matt. I’ve been there for several years.”

“Are you happy working there?”

Allie says, “yes, for the most part, it’s very corporate, and it’s not something I see myself doing long term. I’m glad I’ve had the experience of working corporate because I’ve learned what I do want to do, and that’s something more on a personal level. Sometimes the same rules just don’t work for everyone.”

“I totally agree. I tried it for awhile, and it’s good to get the experience to help you define what you do or don’t want to do. It really helped me define who I am, and I am a much happier person when I’m here working on the land and producing award winning wines. I couldn’t be happier, and I think Bea is happiest here too. Bea does really well at anything she does, she’s been extremely successful, but I think this is definitely where she’s in her element. So, Allie, are you a certified sommelier?”

“Yes, I am. It helped me get the job with Paramount. It’s definitely been beneficial for my career as a wine buyer, plus it’s fun talking about wines and tasting with people who share the same interest.

“I don’t know if Bea has shared this with you, but we plan on slowly increasing our vineyard and production of wine. Since we’ve gone organic we just want to be cautious and not get to big for our britches too quickly. We want to expand gradually making sure we can handle it. Fortunately we still have plenty of acreage to grow into, so it really is exciting!

“What you and your family have here is absolutely incredible, you, Bea, Vera and Liz should feel so proud of your accomplishments, and just knowing that people all over the world are enjoying your wines, your creations, it’s just really incredible.”

“Well, you two look awfully serious.” Said Bea while giving Allie a brief caress on her lower back.

“We’re just comparing notes, Bea,” said Matt.

“I see you have a beer, Matty, Allie, may I get you an adult beverage?”

“Yes, please, I would love a vodka and soda with lime please. Thanks, Bea.”

“I’ll be right back, Matty, I’ll get you a beer yeah?”

“Allie, I’ve really enjoyed our conversation. I’m glad we had a chance to talk. My little sister has been thru so much in her short life. I just want what’s best for her, and she sure seems to be on her way to happiness.”

“Then, Matt, that’s something that we definitely have in common. I personally have her best interest at heart. We haven’t known each other for very long, but I can tell you, she’s an amazing person, and I would never do anything to hurt her, or Debbie. BTW, I look forward to getting to know Debbie better.”

“Here you go, Alliecat. Matty, your beer.”

“What about you, Bea, what are you drinking?” Asked Allie.

“I’ll go get you a scotch and water, Bea.” “Thanks, Matty.”

“Sometimes I like my scotch on special occasions, and I’d say this is pretty special wouldn’t you, Alliecat?”

“I certainly would, Babe.”

Bea sees Debbie and Shayne talking. They really do look cute, hmm...wonder what’s going on with those two. “Allie, will you come with me to talk to Deb?” “Of course.”

“Are you two enjoying yourselves?” Asked Bea. “Absolutely Mum.”  
  
“Good! Thank you both for your help, particularly you, Shayne.”

“Yea, Mum, I didn’t really do anything.” “Sweetheart you got the guests to sign the book, right? Well, Franky and Bridget will have that for the rest of their lives!”

“I guess that’s true, Mum!”

“I just got a text from the lead caterer and the dinner buffet is set up and ready for us. How about the four of us go herd the people in that direction.”

The guests were very receptive to the idea of dinner. They were hungry apparently, because they were heading into the tent.

“Mum, whats on the menu, I’m starving!” “Of course you are Deb, one of your favorites: Beef Bourguignon, Roasted Garlic Smashed Potatoes, Asparagus Vinaigrette, Mini Popovers and Seedless Raspberry Preserves. Franky and Bridget wanted comfort food, so this is the menu we designed. You’ll see the menu printed on an easel up by the buffet table, just in case you forget between here and right over there.” “Mu-um” “Shayne go thru the line with Deb would you please? Allie and I will be at a table with Franky, Bridget, Alan, Tess,  
Matt and Vera.”

“Sure thing, Bea, thank you by the way.” Said Shayne.

All the guests have gone thru the buffet line, so Bea took Allie by the hand and walked her over to the buffet, handing her a dinner plate. Allie was a little surprised, but definitely happy that Bea showed a bit of PDA, she’s been a bit shy about showing affection towards her in public. The two of them join the others at their table. Bea made sure the catering servers were coming around offering white or red wines to each guest. She and Allie each had red wine. Bea asked the server to please leave a bottle of each on their table.

Sometimes for Bea, the best way to know what’s going on is simply to observe rather than ask questions. While she was eating, she just watched people at their table, and at the other tables. The tent looked so festive with the twinkle lights, floral arrangements and votive candles. People really seemed to be enjoying themselves in such a festive atmosphere. Lots of eating, chatting, and drinking. Allie put her hand on Bea’s leg just to let her know she was there, and Bea placed her hand on top of Allie’s hand giving her a squeeze and a smile. Allie leaned over and whispered “I want to dance with you tonight...”

“I’m not sure I can do that, Allie, I really don’t dance.”

“Bea, you just stand there, and I’ll do all the work!”

They both laughed, “so, Allie, you want me to be a ‘dance floor princess’!”

“Oh my God, Bea! They both crack up laughing.

Frankie is observing Bea and Allie, just smiling away, she’s so happy for her best friend. She so badly wants her to have with Allie what she has with Bridget. She leans over to her bride and says, “I have great hopes for Bea and Allie.”

“Me too, sweetie!”

The caterers have started clearing the dishes and offering coffee. Bea was keeping an eye on their progress, so she could let Frankie and Bridget know it’s time to cut the cake. They had a spot light rigged up over the beautiful ivory colored cake, as the light went on, Bea asked the brides to head over, and cut the cake. The couple approached the cake, but Franky stopped to ask a server for two glasses of champagne, as she wanted to make a toast to her wife.

“I propose a toast...please raise your glasses with me to drink to the most beautiful woman, the kindest person I know, and the most giving, selfless person ever. Gidget, I love you with my whole heart!” “Here- Here,” everyone said. “Cut the cake already!!!” yells Boomer. Of course they erupt in laughter picking up their dessert forks and quietly tap on the table. Franky quiets them all down with her hands. “Okay, okay” she hands the cake knife to Bridget and placing her hand over Bridget’s hand so they can cut the cake together. They carefully feed each other a bite. Franky had been warned by Bridget that there will be no smashing of the cake in one’s face. The caterers slice up the cake and start serving everyone. While everyone is enjoying wedding cake and coffee, Bea excuses herself and enters the adjacent tent to make sure the DJ was set up. She was all set up and ready to go. Bea had asked Franky what music she wanted played for their first dance. They chose ‘Never Stop by Safetysuit.’ Bea asked her to start playing, so she could get people to come to this tent. It looked like a night club with small round tables with black table clothes to the floor, and a single red rose in a bud vase, and twinkle lights casting warm lighting throughout the tent.

The DJ asked Bea if there was anything in particular she would like to hear tonight. She had done several parties at Cormack Estates, and she had a bad crush on Bea, but of course Bea had no clue. Bea asked her if she would like a drink, and she said a glass of red would be appreciated, so Bea walked to the bar with someone’s eyes plastered to her backside. Bea hadn’t seen Allie enter the tent to ask Bea a question only to see the very attractive DJ’s eyes on Bea. Allie walked right up to Bea and laid a very passionate kiss on her lips. “Wow! Allie!”

“Bea, you’re all in right? Bea nods inquisitively, well so am I Babe.” She says it loud enough for the DJ to hear her. Bea asks Allie, “come over to meet the DJ, so I can give her this glass of wine.” Bea takes Allie’s hand and walks over to the DJ. She says,”Kelli, this is my girlfriend, Allie Novak, Allie this is Kelli. Kelli has done lots of events here.  
“Hi Kelli, it’s nice to meet you.” “Yea, you too.”

“Let’s go get the brides, Allie. Bea takes Allie’s hand and heads into the other tent to get the newlyweds. Umm, Allie, what was that all about?”

“Well, Bea, Kelli was hitting on you, and I don’t share. Would you want to share me?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Alright then, let’s get these people over to your sexy nightclub...yeah?! I want a vodka and soda, and a dance with my girlfriend.

Bea flashes Allie a huge smile. “Okay let’s start with the newlyweds, I’ll get Deb to help us.” Debbie hears the music and is out of her seat encouraging people at her table to head over to the ‘nightclub’ tent. Everyone moved over right away. Kelli was waiting to play the couples song for their first dance., but in the meantime she had some nice tunes playing. The brides moved to the middle of the dance floor, and Kelli started the romantic song. Bridget had her arms around  
Franky’s waist, and Franky had her arms around Bridget’s shoulders. Their eyes are locked. Franky leans down and softly kisses her wife. They dance briefly then turn to their family and friends asking them to please join them on the dance floor. The next song was more upbeat and almost everyone was dancing. Allie walked up behind Bea wrapping her arms around Bea’s middle as if they were riding ‘Pebbles’. Bea placed her arms on top of Allie’s and they just swayed to the music.

The music picked up, and Boomer, Maxi, Liz, Vera, Allie and Bea all danced together. Then of course the newlyweds had to get in on it. Booms says “shots bitches!!!” And she heads to the bar. She confabs with the bartender asking what he recommends for some kind of shot concoction. He suggests an applejack. Please make 8 of them, and I’ll come back and get them shortly. He gets the drinks all ice cold by mixing them in a shaker then proceeds to pour out 8 shots. Booms takes the shots over to the crew and they each have one. Booms says, “here’s to family, I love each and everyone of you!” They all downed them. “Booms, your shots just get better and better,” said Franky, “what’s this one called?”

“Applejack” responded Boomer.

Bea notices Debbie is still with Shayne. They really seem to be enjoying each other, but maybe that’s because there aren’t any other younger people here, but then Shayne could have gone home at anytime, he wasn’t on the clock tonight. Hmm...

Allie sees Bea standing by herself looking across the tent at Debbie and Shayne, so she walks up behind her and wraps her arms around Bea, and Bea puts her arms on top of Allie’s. “This is definitely feeling like home to me, Allie.” Allie whispers into Bea’s ear, “me too, Babe, me too.”

Boomer walks up behind Allie with another tray of Applejack shots.  
“Allie, take two, and give one to your girlfriend, and if you come over here we can shoot them together!” Their crew of eight all have a shot in hand, they clink their glasses and shoot ‘em. Then they all took to the dance floor. Matt commandeers Will to help him pick Bridget up on their shoulders to parade her around the dance floor. The look on Franky’s face was one of shock and horror! “Don’t drop her...don’t fucking drop her! Franky repeated as she walked behind them with her hands on Bridget’s butt.

“Holy shit,” Allie yelled out laughing so hard she was doubled over. Bea had tears from laughing. They were all laughing, dancing and having so much fun. At this point of the evening Bea had undone her tie, removed her jacket, rolled her sleeves up past her elbows, and took her heels off. Bea looks at Allie who now has her scarf tied around her head like she was ready for combat. “Alliecat, come here please,” and she holds her arms out to her, she whispers in her ear “you look so cute, let’s dance.” “Bea, I have an idea, let’s get a s-shot.” “Okay, good idea!” Debbie and Shayne overheard their conversation just looking at each other laughing, and Shayne said, “did that make any sense?”

Bea heads to the bar and asks for eight more Applejacks. The fact that Bea could even carry the tray was a small miracle, but she got it done. Liz, Maxine and Kaz passed on the Applejack, but Will and Matt each had one. Debbie asked her mum if she and Shayne should start a fire in the pit, so this crazy crew can start to calm down ?” Bea looked at Allie for guidance on that difficult question. “Bea, what time does the DJ stop?” “Umm, this is probably her last song.” Debbie and Shayne head outside to get the fire going and to set blankets on the chairs.

The caterers had the majority of everything cleaned up and broken down. Bea told the bartender he could break it down except for beer and water. She asked him if he would put some beers and waters in an Esky and set it up by the fire pit. She thanked Kelli for doing a great job with the music, and maybe after a couple of songs she could it break it down. Bea walked over to her friends and announced last call, and to meet at the fire pit. She took Allie by the hand and they walked outside to the fire pit. Bea and Allie snuggled into one of the double Adirondack chairs with Allie wrapping her arm around Bea’s shoulder. Slowly the stragglers wondered outside. Kaz, Liz, Vera, and Maxi called it a night leaving Will, Matt, Booms, the brides, Bea, Allie, Debbie and Shayne. Everyone else had gone to their designated rooms.

“Shayne, I don’t want you to drive tonight okay?”

“Okay, Bea is it okay if I stay in the bunk house?”

“Shayne, it’s probably so dusty and yucky!”

Debbie and Shayne just look at each other and start laughing. “What’s so funny you two?”

“That’s what I was helping Shayne with today. It didn’t interfere with his regular work, really, cuz I did the majority of it. We completely cleaned it up, washed the curtains, washed the linens, and remade a couple of bunks. It looks good, Mum, will you check it out tomorrow”

“Sure, remind me tomorrow, Deb,” she said giggling. “What about heat?” asked Bea.

“I’ll be fine, you should see what Debbie put on the bed! Besides, it’s not that cold, Bea, it is spring. And, it’s almost harvest, so you’ll be hiring right?”

“Yes, the same crew will be coming here. I can’t wait, we love harvest, right Matty?”

“Yes, little sister, we live for harvest...literally! Allie, are you coming over for harvest?”

“Well...I would love to.”

“Yes, she is, right Alliecat? We’ll talk about it in more detail soon okay?” Allie nods.

Franky stands up and says, “come on wifey, let’s go to the honeymoon suite!”

Everyone else stands up and bids all a good night. “Mum, I’m going to walk Shayne over to the bunk house, and then I’ll stay with Tess again tonight, okay?”

“Yes, darling, will you text me when you’re snuggled in? I love you, and in unison mum and daughter say “to the moon ‘n back!”

“It’s just the two of us Alliecat...Allie? Bea gently nudges Allie till she starts to stir. Come on, baby, let’s go in.” Bea helps Allie up putting her arm around Allie’s waist walking her into the cave directly to the ensuite, so Allie can do her nightly routine. Bea gets Allie’s pajamas ready for her, and she strips her own clothes off and slips on her sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She turns the bed covers down, and waits for Allie.  
Finally Allie exits the ensuite without anything on, “Bea, I can’t find my jammies, I had them with me, and then they disappeared! Bea, starts laughing, and tells her they’re on the bed.

“Right here, Allie, come here, you’re so cute, I’ll help you.” Bea helps Allie into her night clothes, then motions for her to get in bed. Just then she hears her phone alert her she has a text. “Night night, Mum ❤️” “night night, darling ❤️”

Bea heads to the ensuite to do her night time routine, or the abridged version, as she was exhausted.

She climbs into her bed...ahhh so happy to be here. Allie scoots over to embrace her as her little spoon wrapping her arm around Bea. “Good night, Alliecat.”

“Good night, Babe.”


	16. After Wedding Brunch

As usual Bea wakes up first. She and Allie haven’t moved an inch since they closed their eyes last night...I wonder what time that was. Bea picks up her phone to see what time it is...”oh shit!”

“I’m not getting up today, Bea...ever!”

“Your not getting up ever or not getting up today?”

“I’m not getting up...ever...today...ever.”

“What about the brunch, and saying good bye to Franky and Bridget, and everyone for that matter?”

“Bea, my head hurts, and you’re yelling.” Whispers Allie.

“Allie, I’ll get you some aspirin and water.” Bea returns right away and hands the water and aspirin to Allie. “Allie, I’ll go to the brunch, and bid the newlyweds farewell. I know they’re flight is early, so you just stay here and sleep.”

Bea gets up and quickly gets into the shower lathers up, rinses and steps out, grabs a warm towel and heads out to check on Allie. Bea sits on the side of the bed, so she can quickly put some lotion on her legs. She feels Allie move towards her and snake her arm thru the opening of the towel, and cup her breast.

“Allie?”

“Bea? Come here, Babe, I have a different plan for us.”

Bea jumps up and quickly throws on her undies, bra, jeans , a t-shirt, and her tennies. “Allie, I’ll see you later, okay?”

Crickets.

Bea heads to the house to find Liz scurrying around with, of all people, Debbie...ha! Tess must have woken her up!

“Good morning, what can I do to help?” offered Bea.

“Good morning, Mum, how are you feeling?”

“I’m waiting for my aspirin to kick in, but other than that I’m...okay.”

“Love, will you check the hash brown casserole and the egg stratas  
please. Also, would you dress the fruit salad, here’s the dressing. Bea sticks her pinky into the dressing to taste it...”yumm, what’s in the dressing, Liz?” “Lemon juice, fresh orange juice, honey, and fresh mint.” “Mm sooo good!” “Bea, will you put these chocolate chip and banana mini muffins in this basket please, here’s a napkin to line it.”

“Mornin’” “Good morning, Booms, how’d you sleep?” Asked Deb. “Good, good.”

Boomer was followed by Maxi, and eventually the rest of the crew sauntered in one at a time gravitating to the coffee urn.

Bea was carefully arranging the muffins in the basket when she felt arms wrap around her middle with soft warm breath in her ear: “good morning, babe,” giving Bea goosebumps.

“Good morning to you, Alliecat, I’m glad you’re here, and she kisses her on the cheek. “You want some coffee or juice?”

“I’ll get it, Bea, then tell me what I can do to help okay?”

“I think we’re good right now, but I’ll let you know, Allie.”

Everyone was rehashing the events of the previous evening, laughing, talking about the food, music and anything that popped into their heads.

“Allie, will you help me get these hot dishes on the table? We need to cut the egg casseroles into twelve portions, and the cream cheese, blueberry stuffed French toast. Liz already put a gorgeous ham on the table, we need to put the little rolls out and honey mustard. I’ll get the rest.” It takes a bit of time, but all the tasty food is set out, and ready to go.

“This looks so good, Lizzy!” Exclaims Boomer! “And to think this is all for me!”

“Alright, you party animals, please help yourselves to food while it’s hot! Franky, love, will you help Tess with her plate?” Asked Liz. 

They all eventually get their plates of food and rolled silverware. “What a treat, Bridget said, “thank you so much Liz and Bea, and anyone else who had a hand in this, it’s positively delicious! What a way to end the most amazing weekend of my life.” Everyone agrees, such good food, great weekend, great family, and great friends.

Franky says, “how about a mimosa, look at all this fresh OJ, we can’t let it go to waste now, can we!” Of course, they all think it’s a great idea, so Bea grabs the champagne flutes, and Franky grabs the Prosecco.

While holding his glass in the air, Matt asks, “what should we toast to?”

“To the hair of the dog!” Boomer belts out, once again, bringing about laughter, but Allie thinks about it, and says, “what does that even mean?” The consensus was... “who cares!”

“Maxi, I assume your driving Booms? Yes, Love, I am Boom’s chauffeur, and I will get her home safely, thanks for asking Bea.”

“Debbie, do you have to leave today?” Well actually, Deb moved closer her to her mum, I don’t have lecture till tomorrow afternoon, and I have my books with me, so how ‘bout I leave tomorrow morning, and we can hang out tonight? You, me and Allie? Maybe order pizza, watch a movie?”

“That sounds perfect, darling.”

Allie says, “I like pineapple!” “Eew,” Debbie and Bea harmonize. “Just kidding! I like anything or everything, I should say.”

“Debbie, have you seen Shayne this morning? I’m concerned if he was warm enough out in the bunk house!” “Yes, Mum, talked to him awhile ago. He was out in the tent putting the liquor, beer and wine away. He said, thanks to me getting all those blankets for him, he was plenty warm.” “Is he out there now, honey?” I think so, do you want me to go check?” Bea smiles, “no, I need to talk to him about something.”

Bea wants to ask Matt a quick question, so she gets his attention and head summons him to follow her outside. She lets Allie know she’ll be back momentarily.

“What’s up, Sis?” Matt inquires while sipping on his mimosa.

“Matty, I was thinking we could offer Shayne a permanent living situation in the bunk house. Maybe put him on salary, and see if he wants to quit one of his other jobs? What would you think of that? I want to reward him for his hard work, he has an amazing work ethic, and I don’t want to lose him!”

“I agree with you, he’s very efficient, and a very hard worker, and seems overy eager to learn what he doesn’t know. This could definitely be a win-win with our plans for expansion, and Vera’s plans for making and packaging our own cheese. He might have interest in learning about the making of cheese, and If not, that’s okay too, there’s plenty to be done around here, as long as we continue to be profitable.”

“Do you mind handling this, Bea, I need to go take care of something.” Bea starts laughing, “I’m sure you do, Matty, go ahead, and I’ll talk to Shayne.”

She looks around and sees Shayne walking out of the tent pushing a hand truck stacked with boxes. “Oi, Shayne, do you have a few minutes?”

“Of course, Bea, what’s up?”

“First of all, have you eaten yet today?”

“No, but I’ll be okay.”

“Shayne, leave the hand truck right there and go in and get yourself a big plate of food, and meet me at the fire pit please.”

Shayne walks over and enters the house, and Bea walks over to the fire pit and observes the few embers that are still smoldering from last night’s fire. She throws a couple of logs on just to see if she can get it going again. Some people might enjoy it, who knows.

Shayne heads to the fire pit with a plate full of food. “Oh, Bea, thank you, this looks deelishious!

Bea smiles, and says, “Shayne, I want to talk to you about something. Would you be interested in living in the bunk house permanently? I mean, I’ll check it out, and we’ll make any necessary upgrades to make it comfortable. I want to make sure the kitchen is functional and the bathroom. However, you would need to share it when the boys are here for the harvest, but other than that it would be yours to live in rent free plus meals.

“Oh Bea, I-I don’t know what to say...thank you!”

“Here’s part two of the offer, would you like to work here full time, and we’ll put you on salary? I know you like working at the restaurant, so you think about it, and let me know. You have some big decisions to make, Shayne. We have plans to expand the vineyard into the acreage we’re not using, to increase our wine volume, and Vera is going to try her hand at cheese making, so we’re going to bring in goats. You and Matt have probably talked about that already. We need someone on board who can help us achieve these goals, someone with similar passion. Now, finish your food, and go get more, and when you’re ready to talk again, or if you have any questions come find me. Bea throws another log on the fire before she heads back to the house.

Shayne was feeling just a bit confused after that conversation. Excited, but a bit torn. On one hand, he loves Cormack Estates and the whole family, but he also loves cooking, and learning from the chef. He realizes he’s at a crossroads in his life. I can continue to learn about wines right here. Shayne realizes that this offer from Bea is a chance of a lifetime. It’s really a good opportunity! He’s made his decision, and is feeling stoked!

“Hey babe, I missed you! Are you okay?”

“I’m good. I was just talking to Shayne about his future.” Bea briefly told Allie about the offer she extended to Shayne.

“Bea,” Shayne comes running up to her, a bit out of breath, “can I talk to you please?”

“Of course, Shayne.”

“I’ll let you two talk.” Said Allie.

“Your fine Allie, please stay.” Requested Bea.

“Bea,” Shayne started, “I accept your offer, and thank you so much!!! I would like to give my other job two weeks notice, to give them enough time to find a replacement, if that’s okay with you?”

“Alright! Good decision Shane,” extending her hand they shake on it. “We’ll fine tune this agreement, so we both know where we stand, and I’ll do an inspection of the bunk house in the meantime, and get the necessary things done, so you can move in. Welcome aboard, Shayne!”

Allie offered her congratulations to Shayne too.

The two of them head back to the house hand in hand. “You, know Bea, you’re something else! You really do have a heart of gold along with a very clear vision of what you see for you and your family. You have a very nice balance between your head and your heart. Personally, I think that’s a female thing. Men think strictly with their brains and we know where their brains reside!”

Allie continually makes Bea laugh, “Allie, no one makes me laugh like you do, I love it!” “You love it Babe?” Bea’s face instantly turns red, and she just looks at Allie, “come on, goose” she says, “let’s see what’s going on in here.”

The wedding couple have loaded up their car, and are making their rounds to thank everyone and make their farewells. Franky approaches Bea and Allie giving Allie a hug first then Bea. “I can’t begin to put into words how grateful I feel for everything you have done for us. I love you, Red, you’re the bestest friend a girl could possibly have.” Franky leans closer to whisper in Bea’s ear. “Open your heart, Red, you’re at the beginning of an awesome journey, and we are so happy for both of you!” Bea tilts her head sideways and smiles at Franky which just says it all. Franky hands Bea an envelope, saying “this is just our way of saying thank you. Please open it after we leave, when you’re alone with Allie, okay Dude?!” “Okay, Dude, now off you go, before I start crying!”

They all walk Franky and Bridget to their car, saying their goodbyes, wishing them happy and safe travels for their honeymoon in Thailand.  
Shortly after they pulled out honking and waving Will and Kaz were loading up their car to get on the road. Allie was wishing them safe travels, and promising to call them, so they can get together again soon. Maxi and Booms were next to hit the road, with Alan and Tess loading up to hit the road for their flight home to Melbourne. Bridget’s parents left very early that morning.

Debbie said she was going to head over to the bunkhouse and do a little more work. “I like to finish what I start, Mum.” “I know you do, honey, I think Allie and I might take a nap, so we’ll see you a little later, yeah?!”

Bea and Allie headed to the cave. Bea took Allie’s hand and walked straight back to her bedroom, stopping long enough to remove her jeans and shoes, and climb into bed. Allie, hurry come here, I can’t sleep till you snuggle in. They resumed their favorite snuggle position, and zonked.

Allie woke up first, to find themselves in the same position that they started in. She turned onto her back and stretched, waking up Bea. “Babe, how long did we sleep, is it tomorrow?”

Laughingly, Bea said “it’s almost 6:00.” Allie wanted to know if that was “AM or PM?”

“Come here, you little minx, I need to squeeze you.” Allie rolled over on top of Bea, looking into her eyes she leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. “I really enjoyed this weekend, Babe, but I’m glad to have you almost to myself. You did an amazing job of organizing, and orchestrating this wedding, and you were able to enjoy yourself?”

“Yes, especially because you were part of it, and Franky and Bridget are family. Also, Alliecat, I’ve done lots of weddings, birthdays and other celebrations here, cuz that’s part of what we do.”

“Hey, don’t move, I have to get something.” Allie jumps out of bed and goes to the closet coming out with something in her hand. She hands it to Bea, and says this is a thank you.”

“Allie, a thank you for what?” Bea, you’ve hosted me twice, and I just want you to know I appreciate your warm hospitality...open it.”

Bea opens the rectangular shaped box, pulling out a gorgeous silver bracelet with a charm of a grape cluster. “Oh Allie, I love it! Thank you so much! Will you put it on me please?” She gives Allie a kiss, then suggests that they get up, and put their pants on, and think about ordering a pizza. They take turns using the bathroom, brushing their teeth and splashing cool water on their face to try and wake up. They head out into the great room to find Debbie and Shayne watching a movie. “Hey you two, I was just getting ready to order pizza, so what shall we have?”

“Ok, since we’ve already talked about it and decided, we’ll have a large pepperoni and mushroom.”

“Allie, your turn, I decided on the last pizza.”

“I’m good with all vegetable pizza.”

“Coming right up.” Bea places the order, and asks the kids what they’re watching. We just started ‘Mystic Pizza’, but we can start it over which Deb does. They get comfy on the couch pulling throws on, and get right into the movie. About a half hour in there’s a knock at the door. “I’ve got it.” Says Bea, she pays the delivery guy, and gives him a nice tip. Allie grabs a roll of paper towels and four waters. “Sorry, I don’t know where your napkins are, and these were sitting on the table, so I grabbed them.”

“Perfect, Allie.”

They really enjoy their pizzas and movie. Bea and Allie decide to call it a night, “Shayne do you have a torch, so you can see when you head to the bunkhouse?”

“There’s one behind the bar, so I’ll be fine.”

“Ok. Deb, are you going to watch another movie?”

“Yea, we thought we would. It’s still early enough.”

“After this movie, when Shayne heads to the bunkhouse, please lock up, okay? Good night to both of you.”

“Thanks for the pizza,” Shayne said, “Bea, umm...thanks for you know...just really everything, I had a lot of fun this weekend!”

“Your welcome, Shayne.”

They head back to Bea’s room, taking turns in the ensuite, Bea brushes her teeth, and puts the tiniest spritz of Jo Malone on her throat, and heads into the bedroom. Allie is lying on her back with her arms above her head with the blankets pulled up just barely covering her boobs, so no top on? Bea is getting worked up, so she whispers to Allie, “Can I pull the blankets back?” “Of course, Babe, how else are you going to get in bed,” Allie said laughing.

“Well I wasn’t sure because it appears that you don’t, you know, have a top on, so I thought I would check.” Bea just looked at Allie’s eyes, and slowly started pulling the blankets back till she saw that Allie had no jammies on, she turned off the lamp, and quickly lit a Jo Malone candle on her bedside table. Bea pulled her top off and slid herself right into Allie’s open arms. Allie absolutely loves the way Bea kisses, she could make out with her for an eternity. Bea moves on top of Allie kissing her way down Allie’s neck stopping to kiss her away across her collarbone down to her right breast taking her nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it till it responds to her teasing. Bea kisses her way across Allie’s chest taking her other nipple into her mouth getting the same response. Bea can feel Allie begin to squirm under her. Allie is rubbing Bea’s back and shoulders, moving her hands up to thread them thru Bea’s soft curly hair. Allie lifts her leg enough to apply pressure to Bea’s center. Bea reciprocates by pushing her thigh down between Allie’s legs to her center. They are successful at getting each other worked up, but Allie wants Bea completely undressed, so she wraps her leg around Bea and in one swift motion flips them over, so she is now on top of Bea. “May I remove your sleep shorts?” Bea nods her compliance, so Allie kneels to the side of Bea hooking her fingers into the waist band and gently sliding them down Bea’s body tossing them on the floor. Allie kneels in between Bea’s legs gently pushing her legs further apart, so she can lie down on top of Bea with their centers touching. Allie slowly starts rocking on top of Bea while kissing her passionately exploring every part of Bea’s mouth with her tongue. Bea wraps her legs around Allie’s back trying to pull Allie into her as close as possible. Bea was feeling unbearably turned on telling Allie, “I need you, Allie, please!”

“Tell me what you want, Babe.”

“I want to feel you inside me!” Allie carefully moves her hand down between them till she gets to her destination. “Oh, Babe, all for me”, as she moves her fingers thru Bea’s folds continuing to tease her by procrastinating the inevitable, Allie spreads the liquid gold, so she can gently slide two fingers into Bea’s opening continuing to work Bea up until she feels her muscles begin to tighten, Allie pushes in deeper causing Bea to orgasm into wave after wave of pleasure while calling out Allie’s name over and over again. Allie quickly covered Bea’s mouth with her own, so Deb couldn’t hear them. Bea, although breathless, just started laughing...”Allie, it’s not like these walls are thin, they’re actually made of rocks, and by the way, Debbie sleeps like road kill, shall we prove it?! With that said, Bea flips Allie over, and starts seducing her lips, mouth, and neck working her way to feel Allie’s heart beating on her lips moving to devour each nipple sending waves of current directly to Allie’s core. Bea slowly moves her hand lower till she reaches her destination causing Allie to arch up lifting slightly off the bed. Bea gently presses her back down on the bed and continues her curious trek thru Allie’s flower. Allie was so worked up, Bea could tell by her shallow breathing, and her movements underneath her. “Is this okay, Baby?”

“Oh God, Babe please don’t stop, please, I’m about to....OH...MY....GOD!!!” Bea pressed her thumb on Allie’s bundle of nerves, and pushed her fingers deep into Allie, continuing to work her thru her multiple waves of pleasure. “Holy shit, Bea,” Allie exclaimed while catching her breath. They both were lying motionless till they had the strength to move into their favorite sleeping position, and before they fell asleep, Bea pulled the candle over to blow it out. “Good night, Babe, sure smells good in here.” Allie whispers. Bea smiles and closes her eyes.


	17. Vineyard Picnic

Bea wakes up to a sunny bedroom realizing she didn’t close her blackouts last night...again. She looks at her phone to check the time...7:45. She turns to look at Allie sleeping soundly right up against her, so she moves a strand of hair off of Allie’s face and pulls the comforter up over her shoulders, and heads to the ensuite. She finishes up in there and throws on her robe and heads to the catering kitchen to make some coffee. Standing in the kitchen, in her robe, pouring a cup of coffee, stirring in the creamer, Bea realizes she wants and needs more privacy. This living arrangement was fine for just her, with Deb spending a good deal of her time at Uni, but now she thinks that things are beginning to change for her. She decides she’s going to continue working on the design of her new home. 

“Morning, Mum.” “Good morning, Darling. Did you sleep well? Can I pour you a coffee?” 

“Yes, please. I did sleep well, I usually do in my own bed. I think I’m going to take a shower, and get ready to drive back to Sydney. Great weekend, Mum, you did an awesome job of putting this all together for Franky and Bridget! I can’t even tell you how much fun I had, and I really liked getting to know Shayne better. He’s really different you know? He’s so much more mature than most the boys I know at Uni. He knows what he wants to do with his life, and thanks to you he’s off to a good start. Mum, he’s so stoked about his full time job, and new place to live! I think you’re his hero! 

“He earned it Debbie, he deserves it, as long as he keeps proving himself, and continues to do a good job he’ll have a place with us. Uncle Matt really likes him, and is excited to work with him on a full time basis, so you see...it’s a win-win!”

“Mum, are you insisting that I get work experience elsewhere before I start here? I feel like it could be a waste of time.”  
  
“How about this, Deb, you complete an internship this summer for at least six weeks, either in Mudgee, living at home, or Sydney, so you can live with Boomer. If the internship provides you with enough experience then we can revisit this decision. I really want you to be sure about your future, okay, do we have a deal?”

“Can I sleep it on it, Mum?”

“Good answer, Deb, it’s always best to give life changing decisions some time to ponder. I’m proud of you, Deb.”

“Am I interrupting anything?” Allie asked walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Alliecat, no you’re not interrupting, we were talking about school, and Deb’s plans for next summer.” 

“Morning, Allie, I was wondering...could we have an early breakfast or dinner sometime in Sydney?” Asked Debbie.

“Absolutely Debby, how about Wednesday breakfast, at the little hole in the wall place where I go almost every morning for pancakes, is 7:00 too early for you

“Perfect! I’ll be there at 7:00. Okay, I’m going to go get ready.” Debbie said.

“Debbie, I’m going to say goodbye now, and then go take a run.”  
  
“Okay, Mum, love you to the moon and back, and yep, I’ll text you when I get there.” “Love you to the moon and back, Bea said laughing, cheeky little bugger!”  
  
“Do you need any help, Debbie?” “I’m good, thanks, Allie, I’ll definitely see you Wednesday at 7. You can get my phone number from mum, and call me if anything changes.”

“Okay, Deb, be safe...yea?!” “Allie, I want to ride up to the north end, will you come with me?” 

“Sure, Babe, what’s going on up there?” 

“I want to check on the sweetness and the color of the grapes, and...umm...check out something else. BTW, can you stay tonight too, Alliecat, I don’t want you to go...”

“If I do, I’ll need to leave bright and early tomorrow morning to get back in time for a staff meeting. When shall I come back, Babe?”

“ASAP, Allie, how about Thursday, can you take Friday off? “Well, when you put it like that, you’re impossible to resist.” 

“So that’s a yes?” Asked Bea. 

“Yes, Babe, that’s a yes!” Bea threw on her running gear and took off out the door. Allie made their bed, and tidied up, she straightened up the great room, then checked out Debbie’s room, and found it all neat and orderly, and the same with her bathroom. What an awesome young lady Bea raised. She washed and dried their coffee mugs and put them away. Allie headed to the ensuite to take a shower, she stripped off her robe and jammies, and turned on the shower heads, and stepped in. Ahhh this is the best! Allie applies shampoo to her hair working it into a lather then rinsing it out. She added conditioner working it in and allowing it to work it’s magic. Allie reaches for the body wash when she feels newly familiar arms embrace her. Bea whispers into Allie’s ears “let me do that for you, Alliecat.” Bea’s hands start to roam up Allie’s body to her breasts messaging them. She gently squeezes them, working her nipples between her fingers till she draws a low moan from Allie. Bea pushes her front in snug to Allie’s back side slowly working her right hand down Allie’s abdomen taking her time to continue its path to where Allie needs her the most. Allie extends her arms up placing both her palms on the wall to brace herself. Bea easily glides two fingers into Allie working her until Allie crashes over the edge with wave after wave of pleasure. Bea held on tight to Allie until she was steady on her feet. Once Allie’s heart slowed down to almost normal, she turned Bea around and pushed her gently up against the smooth part of the wall, she slowly kisses Bea’s slightly parted lips, moving to her pronounced jaw, kissing down her neck to her breasts, taking turns with each nipple lightly sucking, gently biting and soothing them. She could devour Bea, she thought! Allie knew where her journey was going to take her, but she didn’t want to miss anything in between. As she squatted down lower kissing Bea’s firm abdomen she kissed her way to the silky skin on the inside of Bea’s thigh, she lifted Bea’s leg up to rest on her shoulder, giving her better access, so she can work her tongue relentlessly into Bea’s folds eventually to her opening. Bea placed her hands on top of Allie’s head and watched her till she couldn’t ...”oh my God, Allie, Don’t stop...I’m going to...Allie helps Bea ride it out then stands up, and just holds Bea for several moments till her breathing level outs. “Oh good God, Allie, I never....like that! “Babe, we’re just getting started!”

As soon as they were dressed, they went to the house to have something light to eat, and then out to the garage to grab their helmets, and head out on ‘Pebbles.’ Allie wraps her arms around Bea, and just takes in the view of the vineyard feeling so fortunate to be sitting behind this amazingly sexy woman, thinking about how they had such an enjoyable weekend with family, friends and sex. She gives Bea an extra squeeze around her middle and Bea squeezes her on her arm and says, “hold on tight!” Bea stops the bike, and turns it off. “Hop of Allie, want to taste some wine in capsule form?” 

Allie’s response is one of confusion, “wait...what?” “Grapes” Bea says laughing, “you know...they’re little wine capsules!” They walk down the row between vines, stopping so Bea can pick a handful of deep red grapes, and feed them to Allie. “Babe these are nice and sweet.” Says Allie,“yum.”

“Yea, they are,” agrees Bea, “you’re right, we’re getting closer to the perfect time to harvest starting with this section, these will be making our Shiraz. I’m getting excited about this harvest, Alliecat! I’ll try and give you as much notice as possible, so you can be here for the first harvest, okay?

“Do you think you’ll be able to be here for the harvest, Allie, I don’t want to assume...”

“Oh Bea, of course I do, I really want to share this experience with you, I can’t wait!” Allie takes Bea by her shoulders, and looks in her eyes, “Babe, I really want to experience this with you. If it’s important to you, then I want to be part of it.” Just then Allie’s phone vibrated. “Sorry, Babe.” Allie pulls her phone out of her jeans’ pocket looking to see who’s calling. “Sorry, Babe, I need to take this.” “Amber, hey, what’s going on? No, you’re fine.” Allie pauses to listen. “Yes, next week, I’ve confirmed it, and it’s scheduled to arrive mid week.” Allie pauses again. “Amber, good job that’s great. With the increase in events I think I should up the order. I’ll text you if there’s a problem. Okay sounds good, I’ll be in the office tomorrow. Okay, thank you! Bye.” “That was one of our event coordinators and she informed me that we have a convention at the hotel that just increased their numbers, and they have chosen Cormack Estate Wines for the bar wines, and to be served at dinner. The same people signed on to do several more events with us, so Ms. Smith, I was wondering if there’s any way I can place another order with you for an additional 300 cases of wine?” 

“Why, Ms. Novak, I think that can be arranged. Only if we seal the deal properly this evening. Perhaps a kiss for now? In case you haven’t noticed, Alliecat, I thoroughly enjoy kissing you, I think I could do this all day,” as they gravitate towards each other about to kiss when Allie’s stomach sounded it’s hunger alarm. 

“Good God Bea says laughing, Allie, we’ve got to feed you, and we will, but first will you walk with me over here? She takes Allie’s hand and they cross over a couple of rows then get on the drive able trail and walk to the same place Bea took her before. “Allie, I’ve been doing some thinking, and I think I’m ready to start working on a design with an architect on the house I want to build. I’ve been thinking about it, and I just need my place, I want privacy for us, Alliecat, and Debbie. A place that I don’t have to share part of it with our customers. It’s just time, so... I may be bouncing ideas off of you. You have a great eye for design. Deb and I both love your apartment. We love the white furniture, the light kitchen. I don’t want anything dark, especially after living in the “cave”. It was initially designed to be more of an experience rather than a home. We can rent those rooms when I’m out of there, so more revenue.”

“Bea, that’s sounds exciting! Do you have ideas yet of what you want?” “I have some ideas, but I need to get them on paper.” Responded Bea. “I love a modern farmhouse design, with a large veranda. I know I want lots of windows, I want to be able to bring the outside in, if that makes sense.” Bea went on to say, “I want the master bedroom... actually I don’t care for that description, I think I’ll say main bedroom...okay, I want the main bedroom on the main floor with 2-3 more bedrooms upstairs. I’m sure I want a three car garage with a work out room and office above the garage. “Sorry, Allie, I’m just rambling, come on let’s go get you fed!” 

“Babe, I could listen to you talk about this all day. I’m excited for you, and I feel like I can literally see your wheels turning!” They both put on their helmets and climb on Pebbles and head back to the house. Walking in, they can smell something enticing, making Allie even hungrier, if that’s possible. “Liz, what’s for lunch, smells good in here?!” Bea inquires. 

“Good afternoon, ladies, I made a hearty vegetable soup, and turkey paninis, and of course fresh fruit. Just so you know, there’s plenty of leftovers from the weekend, so I’ll be warming up odds and ends for dinner, in case you two want to make other plans, but please let me know by 5:00 okay?”

“Yes, I’ll let you know, Liz, what are Matty and Vera up to?” Bea inquired. “Matt said they wanted to go check out a prize Billy, now that the pen is complete and the lean-to is ready. Then they were going to pick up a couple of nannies, and some feed,” responded Liz. The three of them sat down together around the kitchen table, and enjoyed their lunch and conversation. “What are you girls planning for this afternoon?” Asked Liz.

“I have a few things to take care of in my office, then I was thinking Allie and I could run to town and grab some food items, and we can have a picnic dinner in the vineyard on the exact spot where I want to build.”

“Love, you need your own space, a place that you’re not sharing with the public. Have you sketched any renderings yet, Bea?”

“A little bit, a couple of front elevations, and one back elevation, I need to buckle down, and get this rolling.”

“Bea, do you sketch...I mean are you good?” Before Bea can answer, Liz chimes in and says, “Love, Bea is a very talented artist!” “I just dabble, Allie”

“How ‘bout if I’m the judge of that...Picasso, do you have something I can see?” Bea laughs, shakes her head and says, “I’ll be upstairs,” as she took off up the steps two at a time.

“Come with me, Allie,” and Liz takes her by the hand to the small den in the back. “This was Bea and Matt’s father’s office, anyway these sketches Bea made for her father, and as you can see they are drawings of the vineyard and some of the surrounding buildings on the estate. This one, of a solo tree, it’s the one up on the north end where Bea wants to build her home. It was her dad’s favorite place on the estate. He would ride up there on his Harley to sit and think. I guess just to take a little time out, but he would often take Bea up there when she was little. It was their special bonding place.  
  
“Liz, thank you for sharing that with me! It makes total sense why she wants to build up there. Wow, the memories she must have! Thank you.” Allie said to Liz. “I seriously am blown away by her talents! These drawings are incredible!” 

“Allie, she went through hell for way too many years. Harry was and probably still is a bastard! It’s almost like she’s been given a second chance at life, and this time, she’s able to do what makes her happy, and clearly you’re part of that, Allie. This is my theory, I think Harry was so jealous of Bea’s charisma, intelligence, artistic creativity, business savvy, and her maternal instincts, she’s an amazing mother! Why else would a man treat a woman the way he treated her...unless he was jealous of her. Liz went on to say, “I’m sure there were other underlying circumstances as well...the SOB!” 

“Liz, I’m so happy that Bea has you in her life. I’m sure what she went thru with that bastard was difficult on you, yeah?” “Allie, Love, she kept so much of what was going on quiet. Maxi and I were able to put two ‘n’ two together eventually, but Bea kept it to herself for as long as she could, all the time trying to protect Debbie. Ultimately, she was convinced by Franky and us that we would get her to the other side of the nightmare she was enduring, she just had to trust us which eventually she did.” 

“Liz, I feel like I’ve known Bea much longer than I actually have. I’m so crazy about her, I love that she wears her heart on her sleeve, and I want you to know, I would never, ever do anything to hurt her!”

“I can sense that, Allie, and I feel confident that Bea feels the same towards you. Come on, let’s look in the kitchen and see if we can find something yummy for your picnic.”

“I have baby Yukon gold potatoes, so we can throw together a vinegar potato salad with fresh tarragon. Allie, would you like to go cut some tarragon out in the herb garden please?” “Sure...umm what does it look like, Liz?” 

“I’ll show her, said Bea as she entered the kitchen. Come on Alliecat, I’ll introduce you to the herb and vegetable garden. They walked outside with Bea holding the door for Allie. They walked to the edge of the garden when Allie turned to Bea, and taking her into her arms she kissed Bea on the lips...pleasantly surprising Bea. “What brought that on, Allie?”

“I want you to know I think the world of you, Ms. Smith.” “Well, Ms. Novak, I reciprocate that sentiment. BTW, you should know I’m in the process of legally changing my name from Smith back to Cormack. I wanted to do it sooner, but I kept it cuz of Deb. I thought you might like to know the actual name of the person you’re having sex with,” Bea explained winking at Allie, “and it’ll just be less confusing for business.” Bea cut a few sprigs of tarragon and some flat leaf parsley. They whipped up some potato salad, put it in a container, and put it in the frig.

“Why don’t you girls go run your errands, and I’ll organize your picnic from this end.” 

“Okay, thanks, Liz, we’ll see you later on,” said Bea. “Let’s take my car, Allie, but I’m going to go turn on the deep fryer in the kitchen first. I’ll be right back, okay?” “Sure, Babe.” The girls run a few errands in town. Bea wants to drop her suit and tux shirt, and a couple of other things off at the dry cleaners. They stop at Pattycakes to purchase a couple dozen cookies, then they go to the butcher shop, so Bea can get two Cornish game hens, asking the clerk to please cut them into portions. She grabs a carton of buttermilk, walks over to the deli to look at their salads. She sees salad caprese made with sweet grape tomatoes, tiny fresh mozzarella cheese balls, fresh basil, kalamata olives, balsamic vinegar and extra virgin olive oil. “I’ll have a pound of the caprese,” she says to the clerk. “What are you up to, Chez Cormack?” Asks Allie.

“Well, Alliecat, I’m going to make mini fried chicken.” 

“That sounds amazing! I’m getting excited for our picnic!” “Alrighty, Allie, let’s head home.” Allie likes the sound of that she thought... smiling. They head inside to the kitchen. Bea gets out the ingredients she needs to make the fried chicken. She soaks the chicken pieces in buttermilk with some hot sauce stirred in. Adds seasoning to her flour. She adds a few pieces of chicken at a time into the flour mixture, shakes off the excess flour and carefully lowers each piece into the fryer. Repeating the steps until all the chicken is frying. “Allie, what wine do you recommend with this picnic?”

“Do you have any Prosecco left?” “Oh Alliecat....purrfect!” Allie said giggling and shaking her head, “should I look in the walk-in?” “Yes, please.” We’ll take it up to the house and put it in the esky with the other food. I’m about finished here just going to let it drain on this paper bag. I’m goin to go get some things for our picnic.

“Jeez, that chicken smells awesome. I’m not sure I can wait, Bea!” Bea just looks at Allie with a raised eyebrow, both laughing at each other. They gather up the chicken, caprese salad, Prosecco, blankets, a couple of throw pillows, and a comfy mat to put under the blanket, and they walk to the house.

“Bea, what’s our mode of transportation going to be?” 

“Well, I think I’ll go get the open air ute, but we’ll need our helmets.” 

“I’ll go get those,” Allie offered.

“Okay, I’ll go get the esky from Liz, and see you out here.” “I’ll be back with the utility vehicle In just a few, Allie.” Allie hears Bea before she sees her...they load their stuff in the back of the Ute, Allie puts on her helmet, and off they go. They ride over to where the goats will be living. Bea wants to see if Matt and Vera were back with the new “kids”. They see them standing outside the pen looking and talking to the goats. The billy was strutting around like he owned the place. The four of them visit for a few minutes, and then Bea and Allie take off and just cruise around for awhile. They reach their destination which is where Bea will ultimately build her new home. “Allie I’m going to spread this blanket over this mat right next to the tree. The tree that I really want to keep, right here next to the house.” Allie sets the esky on the corner of the blanket, and then sits herself down.

“Come here, Babe, pop a squat, Allie pats the blanket, and Bea sits down. “May I pour you a glass of Italian bubbly, beautiful?” “Yes, please!” Says Bea. Allie pulls the bottle out of the esky, and opens it pouring two glasses, they toast and drink. 

Hmm! “Allie, the Prosecco was a stroke of genius!” “Well, it happens every once in awhile.” She responds winking at Bea. Bea takes another sip of her wine, and stretches out resting her head on Allie’s lap. Allie places a pillow behind her back, so she can lean against the tree, and be comfortable. She runs her hand thru Bea’s hair messaging her head, and scratching her scalp pulling several raspy moans from Bea. Which in turn are getting Allie a bit worked up. They continue to chat intermittently while just enjoying each other’s company, and the quiet. Allie pours more Prosecco and they continue to enjoy it. “Babe, are you hungry? Want me to get anything out? Bea says she’s not quite ready, she’s so relaxed, between the head rub and the wine, and Allie’s comfy lap...she drifts off to sleep. Allie thinks, of course, she’s still exhausted from the weekend, and she works her ass off. The most selfless woman I know. Allie just continues to rub her head, and let her sleep for a little while. She sips her wine, and takes in the view. It’s exciting to think what Bea’s house will look like. She decides she’s going to encourage Bea to start sketching her ideas. Allie picks up her cup to take a sip and as she starts to lift the cup a tiny bead of condensation drips on Bea’s cheek, causing Bea to open her eyes. Allie starts to giggle, immediately dabbing up the little droplet, looking down at Bea, watching her try and make sense of what that was. “Allie, please tell me what that was.” Asked a groggy Bea.

“Babe, that was a tiny drop of Prosecco, but don’t worry I destroyed the evidence.” Responded Allie cracking herself up. “You know, I don’t think I know anyone that laughs harder at her own jokes than you...well actually, maybe Debbie.” With that said, Bea sits up, leans against the tree, finishes her Prosecco, and holds her empty cup out as if to say, ‘please fill me’...which Allie does. “Babe, are you hungry? I’m going to get some food out for us,” which Allie does, she prepares two plates with mini fried chicken, tarragon potato salad, caprese salad, and deviled eggs?! They praise Liz for the deviled eggs. She places a napkin and fork on Bea’s lap. 

“This looks so good, thanks, Allie!” “Bea, you made most of it, and you never cease to amaze me with your endless talents!” says Allie, “Is there anything else I should know about you, any other hidden talents?” “Oh I may have held back a talent or two,” Bea says winking at Allie. They are just about finished eating when Allie notices something move in the grass, Allie says to Bea “DO NOT MOVE there’s a snake about one meter from you.” “Allie, is it brown?”

“I think so.”

“Allie, get the shovel on the side of the Ute...then walk to the backside of the snake...Allie?...raise the shovel up with both your arms and bring it down behinds it’s head.” 

“Bea? You want me to chop it’s head off?? Oh shit...fuck! “Yea, Allie, you can do it. Do it Allie! Please!” Allie quietly but quickly gets the shovel off the Ute and cautiously walks up behind the snake just as she raises her arms straight up over her head the snake slithers away in a different direction. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Bea, I HATE snakes!!! Bea jumped up knowing Allie was going to be in a bad way after that. It’s okay, Allie, they very rarely strike, just so you know they are extremely venomous, and they are protected.

“What if it comes down to you or the snake?” Allie asks. “The snake is usually going to lose, Allie, besides I don’t see any snake police out here do you?” Finally, Bea was able to get a smile out of Allie. “Come on, let’s sit down and have another glass of Prosecco,” invited Bea, patting the blanket. Bea opened the second bottle and poured them each a cup. Allie glanced all around the ground before she sat down on the blanket. “You don’t want to miss the sunset,” Allie. After a short while, and a few sips of her Prosecco, Allie started to relax again. She was back to her old self making silly jokes and being her usual flirty self with Bea. They drank more bubbly, and watched as the sun began to lower itself behind the hills covered with rows of grape vines. Allie doesn’t know when she has seen a more beautiful sunset laced with such vivid fiery colors. She pulled her phone out and took a picture of Bea with the sun setting behind her. “Perfect” she said, “and so is the sunset!” Bea rasped out a laugh, when Allie said, “actually, you know what would be even more perfect?” “What’s that, Allie?” Bea thought she’d play along with Allie on this one. “Why don’t you move closer and find out.” Allie picked up both pillows and put them side by side, taking their cups and setting them on the lid of the esky, she placed her hands on Bea shoulders gently guiding her to lay down on the blanket. Allie stretched out alongside Bea pulling the blanket over them. Leaning over Bea Allie said, “Now, Babe, I’m going to kiss you all over your sexy face, starting here,” she kissed Bea on her nose, her forehead, each eyelid, eventually devouring her lips. Allie moved directly on top of Bea between her legs. Allie rolled her hips to fit perfectly with Bea, applying pressure to Bea’s center. “Oh my God, Alley,” Bea said in her sexy raspy voice. Bea moved her hands down to Allie’s perfect backside kneading and pushing down to increase the pressure to Bea’s core. Allie asked Bea if she could remove her top, and Bea complied when Allie lifted up to give her room, and they both removed their tops. When Allie laid back down on Bea she reached behind Allie’s back and unfastened her bra sliding it down and off her shoulders. Allie moved down Beas’s body kissing her breast making Bea crazy! “Allie, I need...” “What do you need, Bea, tell me what you want.” “I want you to touch me...Allie, I need you to touch me!” Allie dropped her thigh down between Bea’s legs applying pressure on her core, “does that help, Babe?” “Yes!” Bea responded verbally and physically by lifting her thigh up and applying more pressure to Allie’s center. They both began rocking on each other. “God!” Bea called. “Bea, I want us to come together...”

“Allie, kiss me...” Bea said, as their tongues curiously and passionately explored each other’s mouths. Bea’s hands were all over Allie’s ass pushing her down to increase the pressure, until she exploded into orgasmic bliss with Allie joining her moments later. They held each other until they worked thru it, then they both erupted in a fit of laughter. “Holy shit, Babe, you are something else...wow...just wow...and we had most our clothes on,” Allie exclaimed laughing. “Alliecat, as much as I want to stay like this for ever, I think we should head back it’s getting pretty dark out here. I’ll turn my phone light on, so we can get everything. Don’t want Shayne or someone to come out here and find your bra attached to a roo! Visualize that...”

They got the ute all loaded with their picnic stuff, and headed back to the cave. They both unloaded the cooler into the reach in, and put the blankets, mat, and pillows away. Bea announces she’s going to take a quick shower.

“I could join you, Babe, you know the old adage, save water, shower with a friend?!” Quoted Allie. “I was thinking, Allie, we could watch a movie in bed, so no monkey business...k? They decide to watch What’s Eating Gilbert Grape. They get almost all the way through it when Allie starts dozing. Bea turns off the tv, and snuggles up to Allie as they both drift off to sleep. Bea woke up at 6:00 just before her alarm went off, but this is very early she thinks. Allie wants to be on the road before 7:00. Allie is sleeping with her arm wrapped around Bea making her realize how sad she feels that Allie is leaving soon. She’s really going to miss her. Bea just wants to wake up next to Allie every morning! We need to see where this is going, and how we’re going to work it out. Bea wonders if Allie would ever leave Sydney, but would she want to, and what would she be happy here? It’s almost overwhelming to think about it, but also exciting! Bea slips out of bed to use the bathroom, washes her hands , quickly brushes her teeth, and climbs back in next to Allie, and watches her sleep.

“Bea, are you pervin’ on your girlfriend?” Allie giggles. “I am, and I’m thinking there’s only one way to resolve this situation, Allie.” As Bea scoots down in bed, framing Allie’s face with her hands, she kisses her fervently. “God,” Allie. 

“What, Bea? What’s wrong?”

“I just...I don’t know...I didn’t expect...” Allie sits up, taking Bea’s hand, “Bea, what’s going on?” “Allie, I didn’t expect to feel this way, I’m going to miss you so much! I’m already sad. Is that too much for you? Clingy maybe?” 

“Bea, listen to me please, I’m going to be back here in three days. Okay? We’ll figure it out over time. I don’t want you to worry. Bea, I’m all in okay, this, Allie gestures with her hand between them, is solid, and no, you are not clingy! Okay? Tell me you’re feeling better. I want you to trust me! I really do need to get moving, so I can get to the office, you don’t want me to get fired do you?”

“No, responds Bea, well...maybe.” “Bea, we’ll FaceTime and talk thru anything that’s bothering you okay, babe, in the meantime I’m going to get my stuff together, and get going.” 

“I’ll go make us some coffee, and run up to the house real quick, I’ll be back ASAP. Allie, leave anything here that you think you’ll want over the weekend, and I can wash it for you.  
  
“Okay.” Allie said. “Thank you.” Bea brings Allie a mug of coffee just how she likes it, then runs up to the house.

“Whoa, Love, where’s the fire?”

“Morning, Liz, I’m going to make an egg and cheese toastie for Allie, for her drive back. She really needs to hit the road!”

“I’ll do it, Bea, you go be with her, and I’ll bring it to you, off you go.” Bea kisses Liz on her cheek thanking her, and runs out the door.

“Allie, I’m sorry about earlier. I have a tendency to get emotional when I’m tired.” Bea continues, “I must still be a bit tired from all the festivities, Allie, I’ll be fine when you get back here, okay?”

“Bea, I get it, I really do.” Said Allie. They continued to talk while Allie brushed her teeth, applied makeup and dressed in work clothes. “You look nice, Alliecat.” “Thank you, Babe.” Bea and Allie walk outside to Allie’s car. Allie is leaning against the car door. She reaches forward and pulls Bea to her by her t-shirt. “A few days, that’s it then I’ll be back!”  
  
Liz hurries over to the girls holding out a brown lunch bag. “Here Allie, you need to eat something. You drive safely, okay? When will we see you again?” “I’ll be back late Thursday afternoon, or early evening, and I promise I’ll let you know, and Liz...thank you for everything!”

“I’ll be in the house, Bea.” Said Liz waving over her shoulder, “you’re welcome, drive safely, Allie!” Bea stepped towards Allie, and said, “now where we’re we, and she kissed Allie, saying, “now get in and please drive safely, Alliecat, I need you to come back to me!”


	18. Breakfast With Debbie

Allie is really looking forward to spending some time with Debbie, and getting to know her better even though she’s feeling a little bit nervous she’s still excited about their breakfast date. She gets her shower and the rest of her morning routine finished quickly so she can be on time to meet Debbie. She arrives at the cafe to find her already seated at a table waving at her as she enters the restaurant. “Allie, good morning, long time no see,” says a giggling Debbie. They give each other a warm hug both feeling as if they’ve known each other for longer than they actually have.

“Good morning, Debbie, how was your drive back, as uneventful as mine?” Allie asked. “I thought I would get some books on tape, to help the time pass more quickly.”

“Allie, I have some in my car that you’re welcome to. I’m happy to give them to you after breakfast.”

“Thanks, Debbie, I appreciate that, but I insist on buying them from you.”

“Allie, don’t worry about it.” They were greeted by the waitress and placed their breakfast order of coffee and chocolate chip pancakes. “Umm, Allie, can I ask you a personal question?” 

“Deb, you can ask me anything you want.” “Well, I was wondering, actually a couple of things...how long have you known you’re gay? If this is too weird just say so, and I’ll shut up” offered Debbie.

“Debbie, no, it’s not weird. I was 13 when I realized I wasn’t into boys. I was having feelings for my best friend, feelings that went beyond just friendship. Debbie, do you remember how you felt when you kissed your first boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Debbie took a couple of seconds to think about it, “I felt kinda giddy and maybe a butterfly or two. I remember liking it a lot, and really liking him!”

“That’s how I felt the first time my best friend and I kissed. You see it’s the same thing, the same feelings, just happens differently with different people.”

“Wow, okay that totally resonates, but what about Mum...how does she go from being married to my...ugh...to him, and then being with you, a woman? That’s the part I find confusing...Allie, if this is too weird please just tell me.”

“Deb, this isn’t weird for me at all, I want you to feel like you can ask me about anything, okay? You’re familiar with the expression “the heart knows what the heart wants?” Well, I can’t really talk for your mum, but I can tell you from my heart I’m crazy about your mum, and I would never do or say anything to intentionally hurt her ever! I absolutely think the world of her, and I’m hopeful that your mum feels the same way. If it helps you to understand, I truly believe that people connect with their hearts and souls, and it certainly is icing on the cake that your mum is absolutely gorgeous. She’s the most beautiful person on the inside as she is on the outside, and I for one, look forward to spending as much time with her as possible! I hope that clears up any confusion you might be feeling, and as questions pop into your head hang onto them and ask me anytime okay?” Allie and Debbie enjoy their breakfast, and make promises to do this more often. After Allie pays the bill they head outside to the carpark to get the books on tape for Allie. “Thanks for meeting me, Debbie, this has been a fun start to my short work week, and thank you so much for the tapes. I’ll give you a full book report next time I see you,” Allie says laughing, “let’s try and get dinner in next week, I’ll text you, and if you need anything, Deb, please let me know okay?!” Debbie and Allie hug each other goodbye, then Debbie gets in her car and drives off out of the carpark. As Allie starts to pull out of her parking place a black suv pulls right behind her blocking her in. All at once, two men exit the suv and quickly approach her car opening the driver side grabbing her and her purse and putting her in the suv. It takes Allie a few minutes to get her bearings ... “what the fuck!!! What do you want?? What is this all about?! You’re the guy in the gorge from Mudgee! What do you want?” He responds by telling her that someone wants to see her.

“We’ll be there in about 15 minutes.”   
  
“Where is ‘there’, and who wants to see me?!” Allie demands. “There’s a better way to go about meeting with me, ya know!?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough. We’re going to a hotel, and you’re going to walk in with us knowing I’ll have a gun pointed in your side. You are not to make one false move or attract any attention to us or I will use it. Do you understand?”

Allie’s thinking this guy is a real dumb ass, he’s threatening to shoot me in the hotel lobby...WTF! This is almost laughable...who is this idiot! They arrive at the hotel, and the two guys are on either side of her as they enter the lobby. Allie doesn’t share the fact that this is the Paramount Hotel where she happens to work. They walk through the lobby heading towards the elevator when Allie hears someone say, “good morning, Allie, are you headed to the meeting?” Allie feels a jab in her rib, and is quickly escorted into the elevator.   
  
They get to their floor and head down the hall to their destination and knock on the door. The door opens and Derek Channing is standing there. “Don’t just stand there get in here.” He demands. The three of them enter the room when Derrick says, “hello, Allie, how are you?”

“What do you want Derek, tell me what you want, I’ll say no and we can all go about our day!” Allie sees Derek’s eyes shift away, and she follows with her eyes. As she starts to turn around she hears that familiar voice. “Hello, Allie.” “You’re behind this...what. the. fuck. do. you. want?!”

“Come on, sweetheart, don’t be like that, I needed to see you. I’ve been through a very difficult time, and you’re the only one that can understand, Allie.” “There is nothing you could say that I want to hear, Marie, nothing.”

“Allie, Danny is dead, says Marie, breaking down into a sob. He apparently overdosed, at least that’s what the police said, and then the coroner’s report confirmed it. I’ve been having a rough time. The brothels were raided and have been shut down. Allie, I did six months in jail.”

“Marie, drugs can do that, they can kill you! What makes you think I can help you. I’m sorry about Danny, but I’ve been away from you and Danny for a lot of years.” Marie walked up to Allie putting her hand on the side of Allie’s face caressing her cheek. Allie immediately stepped back telling Marie not to touch her. “Marie, I have a different life now, it’s been years. I have my career, a girlfriend...I’m happy. I really don’t understand what you want from me!”

“I want to resume where we left off, Allie, we were good together, certainly you remember? I gave you a good life, and I will continue to do that, I can give you so much!” Marie sputters out. Allie makes an astute observation, now that the guys have left the room, and Marie is barely making any sense, she thinks maybe, just maybe, this is about something else, perhaps a diversion of some kind? Allie is thinking this can’t be a coincidence that they bring her to the hotel where she just happens to work. They’re definitely after something here, but what?

“Allie, does you girlfriend know about your past, who you really are?” Marie continues, “look, Allie, you’re not fooling me, remember, I know you better than anyone! I have something to show you, Allie.” Marie throws an envelope down on the desk and nods at them with her head for Allie to pick it up which she does reluctantly. Allie opens the envelope and pulls out photos of herself, from earlier years of snorting drugs wearing nothing but thong underwear. “I was thinking maybe your girlfriend and her daughter would love to see these photos yeah?!” 

“What the fuck do you really want, Marie?” Snapped Allie. “And for the record, my girlfriend does know about my past, and that’s exactly what it is...my past!”

“Allie, I’m glad you asked that, and so politely! We want you to just make a minor adjustment on the reservations computer showing that four rooms will be reserved, and we’re going to use those rooms for our very elite gentlemen and ladies of the evening, that’s all you have to do. We only want the rooms for four nights a week, and Allie, if you don’t cooperate then I’ll hand the photos over to...what’s her name...Bea Smith from Cormack Estates, and your boss here. BTW, Allie, if you do a good job we’ll give you a percentage of the profit. After all, I’ve always been more than fair to you, wouldn’t you agree?” What Marie didn’t realize is that Allie was aware of Danny’s death. A mutual friend who was also on the straight and narrow had informed her. Months before Danny’s death he had been in touch with Allie. He would periodically check in with her because she was like a sister to him, he really cared about her well being. Danny also told Allie that Marie had a hidden safe where she kept photos of some of her...’so called employees’, in compromising situations, so if the opportunity arose she would have leverage, but what Marie didn’t know was that Danny had destroyed all the photos of Allie, and informed Allie of what he had done. Allie was so grateful to Danny, and so relieved that Marie’s little act of desperation was going nowhere! She just needed time to organize their own sting and reverse this situation, but she needed to destroy the original photos sitting right in front of her. “Marie, can I have something to drink please?” Asked Allie.

“Of course, Allie, how rude of me not to offer. It’s a bit early for alcohol, but I’ll join you if you like.”

“No thank you, just a coke will be fine,” commented Allie. Allie accepted the coke and poured it into a glass, and all at once, knocked her glass over and coke went all over the photos. “Oh dear that’s a shame!” said Allie.

“Oh not to worry, plenty more where that came from! You don’t think I’m stupid enough just to have the originals do you, my sweet Allie?” “Here’s what we’re going to do, Allie, I’m going to give you till the weekend to get organized. You will text me the four room numbers that you set aside for us. You make the reservations under the name Jenko for Friday and Saturday nights check out on Sunday, understood? We’ll start out with two nights first to test the waters.” Instructed Marie. Allie just nodded her head in acknowledgment. In the meantime, she was making mental notes of names etc. She heard the one guy say Jake and Nils, and of course she knows Derek. She’s only concerned with these four people. “Allie, this is all going to work out fine and this plan will make us plenty of money till we can get back on our feet, and we’ll take you right up the ladder with us, okay, sweetheart?” Promised Marie. 

Derek opened the door so Allie could leave. She immediately headed in the direction of her morning meeting, but she new she needed to get back in that room to get the ruined photos so she could completely destroy them. No one ever needed to see visual proof of her former life. It’s bad enough it’s part of her past, and it was not easy sharing that part of her with Bea. Allie ducked into the utility room and waited for them to leave, but she didn’t have any way of getting in the room. A few minutes passed when she heard voices coming down the hallway towards her. Allie waited till she no longer could hear them knowing they entered the elevator. As luck would have it the housekeeper was coming from the other direction with her cart. “Alice, great timing, I just left room 1404, and left my keycard in there, can you let me in please? I accidentally misplaced an important phone number that I need!” 

“Of course, Allie, here you go. I’ll be back to do this room shortly. Have a nice day.”   
  
“Thanks, Alice, you too.” Responded Allie. Allie couldn’t get in the room fast enough immediately heading to the wastebasket in the living room picking it up she peered in and thank god the destroyed photos, torn into tiny pieces were there. Allie blew out the breath she was holding, and picked out every single piece wrapping them in tissue, putting them in her pocket. Feeling a mammoth sense of relief!!! She immediately sends a text to Kaz, hoping she, Kaz and Will can meet after work to formulate a plan. Allie sprints to her meeting by way of the bathroom where she flushes in small batches, the torn pieces of the photos. Walking in late she apologizes explaining that she met with some people regarding an event. “I would have referred them to the event coordinator, but they are friends of a friend and asked to meet specifically with me,” Allie continued, “thought I would be finished in time for the meeting...sorry...can someone please bring me up to date?”


	19. The Sting

Allie is so relieved to finally hear back from Kaz. They arrange for Kaz to pick her up at work so she can take her to her car at the restaurant car- park. She explains the whole thing to them, so they can formulate a plan. Will being a detective with the police force, compliments Allie on how she handled the situation.

“I was involved in the investigation the first time with Marie when she got put away for 6 months. I never felt that was long enough, so this time we’re going to make sure it’s longer,” said Will. “This time we’ll get her for a prostitution ring, drugs, blackmail, and kidnapping! Just to name a few. By the way, Allie, did you know Jake is Marie’s brother, and not the brightest crayon in the box! He’ll be going away as well as Channing and Nils Jasper. We’re going by the book, and we will make sure these charges stick!

“Allie, we can avoid anyone at the hotel knowing your past business. You can go ahead and reserve the rooms like they asked, and I’ll organize a bust for Friday night. In the meantime why don’t you see if Marie or Derek will give you a credit card number, so you can secure the reservation. Tell them the computer won’t reserve rooms without it, explaining that you’ll reverse the charges. Hopefully, they’ll give you a fake credit card and we can get them on that too! The more we can get on them the longer they get put away! I don’t want you anywhere near the hotel, Allie, whatever you were planning for the weekend I want you to follow through with those plans.” Explains Will.

“I was planning on going to Mudgee, are you okay with me being out of town?” Asked Allie, “I was planning on leaving Thursday afternoon or the latest Friday morning.”

“Yes, that’s fine, Allie. They have absolutely no reason to involve you, nor do we.” Will continued, “Allie, you go and be with your girl, and we’ll keep you posted. Please just make sure you get those reservations confirmed, and then let me know right away. We will take it from there!”

Allie got in her car released a big sigh of relief and drove home. All she wanted to do was hear Bea’s voice from the comfort of her own home. Allie entered her apartment and put her purse and keys down on her front table. She walked into the kitchen poured herself a hefty glass of Pinot Noir, picked up her phone and called Bea. Upon hearing Bea’s enthusiastically warm greeting, “hi Alliecat!” Allie burst into tears.

“Allie, Allie what’s wrong...please tell me...what’s going on?!

“Babe, I’m okay. I’ll tell you the whole story.”

Allie finished explaining most everything to Bea, feeling spent. Bea grabbed her laptop and looked at flights to Sydney. “Allie, I can be there by 8:30, I don’t want you to be alone tonight. I’ll Uber from the airport, so you don’t have to leave ok?

“Bea.”

“Allie, go take a nice long, hot bath, and we’ll have a late dinner. I’ll text you when I land, so you can order something for us, ok Baby?! I have to hurry, so you go and relax, and I’ll see you soon!”

“Bea, thank you.”

Bea grabbed her nap sack and threw some things in. She quickly changed her clothes out of her overalls, took a quick rinser, and changed into her black skinny jeans, white shirt and green jacket. She headed up to the house to talk to Liz, and let her know what’s going on without going into too much detail.

“Liz, can you take me to the airport please? I want to see Allie. She had a rough day, and I want to be with her. I’ll drive back with her tomorrow afternoon, I’ll keep you posted, but don’t worry about dinner for us tomorrow, okay?!”

“Of course, Love, let’s go we can talk in the car if you want.” Said Liz.

Bea’s timing was perfect! From driving to the airport to the jet touching down in Sydney, not a minute to spare. She jumped into an Uber and sent Allie a text, on my way B xxx🌹. Twenty minutes later Bea was knocking on Allie’s door.

Allie felt her heart pounding she couldn’t wait to get her arms around Bea! The excitement she was feeling was like none other. She was blown away that Bea stopped whatever she was doing to be with her.

Allie opened the door, and pulled Bea in, closing the door, she pushed Bea up against the door with her entire body, kissing her all over her face. “Bea, how did I get so lucky? You are so amazing, absolutely perfect!”

“Allie, I’m the lucky one!” Bea hugged Allie, and just held her promising her everything would be okay.

Allie took Bea’s nap sack and took her hand leading her to the kitchen, handing her a glass of red wine. “I ordered us Chinese, Babe, I’ve been keeping it warm. I’ll make you a plate.”

“Thanks, Alliecat, are you feeling better about things?”

“I am, now that you’re here, I am so glad you’re here, I’m not even sure I can find the right words to tell you how much I...umm...how thankful I am you’re in my life. Your emotional generosity is overwhelming...in the best way.”

Bea’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “Bea, you look pretty in that shade of pink, you should wear it more often.” Cracking herself up, Allie continued, “your daughter is just like you, I had the best time with her at breakfast. I’m looking forward to spending more time with her, and guess what, she asked me questions, and let me answer them! Of course they were questions she really couldn’t answer... like when did I know I was gay.”

“Oh Allie, I’m so sorry.” Bea said rolling her eyes.

“Babe, don’t be silly, I want her to feel she can ask me anything she wants, and I told her just that. You have raised an amazing young lady, and you should feel so proud.”

“Thank you for being there for her Allie, and I am very proud of her! She was my entire world until you came along and expanded my universe!”

They continued to eat their dinner, both being proficient with chop sticks, sharing bites and sipping their wine.

“Allie, do you want to talk about today, or would you rather save it for our car trip tomorrow?”

“Babe, you know what I really want to do? I want to cuddle with you in bed and watch a movie, something light like a romantic comedy. We can talk about the incident and the plan tomorrow. Is that okay?”

“Perfect, Alliecat, it’s your call.”

They finish their dinner and take their plates and wine glasses to the kitchen. They tidy up the kitchen, and throw the food cartons away. Allie turns on her security, checks to make sure the doors are locked, and turns off most the lights.

“Bea, I will need to go in to my office for a while tomorrow morning, so what will you do?”

“I’ll stop by the salon and take the girls some lunch. I’ll just tell them I surprised you, and wanted to drive back to Mudgee with you, and we’re going to make little stops on the way.”

“Bea, there’s a spare key in the console table drawer, and we can just leave the security alarm turned off, so you can come and go as you please, okay?”

“Yes, Allie, that works, just let me know when you’re heading home and I’ll meet you.” Responded Bea. “Come on Baby, let’s go find a movie.”

They both take turns in the bathroom, and change into their jammies. Bea tells Allie to choose a movie, cuz she doesn’t have a preference. Her only goal tonight is to snuggle with Allie and make her feel safe.

Bea gets into bed and props herself up with Allie snuggling into her side. Bea strokes Allie’s head to help her to relax. “Alliecat, what movie are we going to watch?”

“This is one of my all time favorite movies, it’s a love story, and you’re going to love it, Bea...and that’s all I’m telling you...well I’ll give you the name...A Walk In The Clouds with Keanu Reeves, but it’s not like any other movie he’s been in.” Explains Allie.

Allie falls asleep about an hour into the movie, but Bea makes it all the way through loving it...”good choice, Allie!” Bea whispers. Using the remote she turns off the tv. She tells Allie to turn over wanting Allie to be the little spoon tonight.

“Good night, beautiful girl.”


	20. Road Trip

Allie senses a warm feeling of security knowing that the arms embracing her belong to Bea. I wish I could wake up like this every morning she thought. She slowly opens her eyes, and carefully turns over facing Bea, putting her arm around Bea gently pulling her closer. Allie leans into Bea placing a chaste kiss on her lips, drawing a sexy moan from somewhere deep inside her that absolutely lights Allie up! Bea pulls Allie on top of her placing her hands down Allie’s sleep shorts squeezing her backside. “Alliecat, I adore your ass!”

“Oh God, Babe...jammies off... quick,” pleads Allie. Allie rolls off of Bea and they both remove their sleep shorts and t-shirts throwing them on the floor. Allie immediately gets back on top of Bea kissing her on her neck and across to her shoulder and down to her chest. Kissing until Bea was practically begging Allie to touch her.

“Patience Babe, all in good time.”

“Allie, I need you to...touch me...please.”

Allie slowly and tortuously kissed her way down Bea’s torso smiling at her with darkened blue eyes till she got to her destination. She tasted Bea teasingly with her tongue, sucking her sensitive nub into her mouth. Allie inserted two fingers into Bea working her up, gradually bringing her to the precipice of her orgasm as she quickly pulled her fingers out and immediately inserted three fingers sending Bea over the crest into an orgasm that left her breathless.

“Oh my God, Allie”...her heart was pounding, and Allie was stroking her head and hugging her, putting the biggest smile on her face.

“Bea, are you okay?” Giggled Allie.

“Allie, are you trying to kill me?” Bea giggled out, while still trying to catch her breath. “Allie, that was...umm glorious! Sometimes I worry that I’m not giving you what you need.”

“Bea, do you have any idea what you mean to me...any idea of what you do to me?? You’re an amazing lover, and it’s clear your heart and head are in complete sync. It’s like you’re reading my mind when we make love. Please don’t sell your self short. Okay? I’m sorry, Babe, I need to take a quick shower and get to my office. I’ll text you when I’m headed home, thinking between 1:00-2:00. Wait, that’s silly, you don’t have a car, so why don’t you run me to work and use my car to do what you need to do.”

“Okay yea, that works just text me when you’re ready to be picked up. I have an idea for our road trip, so can you throw a bathing suit on under your clothes after work? Oh and can we take a couple of towels? I don’t have a bathing suit, can I borrow one please?”

Allie kisses Bea on her forehead as she climbs out of bed, answering Bea, Allie said, “we can do anything you want.” She takes a quick shower, applying a small amount of makeup, she heads into the bedroom wrapped only in a towel, so she can continue to get ready for work. Halfway across the bedroom Allie drops her towel, giggling her way to the wardrobe making Bea snicker in return.

“Allie, come here for a sec.”

“Bea, I really need to get dressed.”

“Alliecat, please come here.” Bea said with just a touch of seriousness behind her coy smile.

Bea sat up in bed with the sheet slipping down around her waist. Allie slowly walked up to the side of the bed, their eyes locked as Bea placed her hand on the outside of Allie’s thigh caressing her, moving her eyes to Allie’s perfect Brazilian while stroking Allies backside. She moved her hand to the inside of Allie’s thigh pushing her legs apart, so she could have better access to her ultimate goal. Allie reached out to palm Bea’s breast.

“Allie, no touching.” Bea said as she replaced Allie’s hand back to her side.

“Babe...”

Bea moved her fingers through Allie’s folds slowly and gently building her up causing her legs to slightly shake. Bea massaged Allie’s sensitive bud in circular motions till Allie had to grab onto the head board to steady herself. Bea inserted two fingers with Allie was attempting to ride them.

“Bea, I’m so close...don’t stop...”

Bea removed her two fingers and reinserted three fingers penetrating as deeply as she could, Bea used her other hand to massage Allie’s backside, and pull her closer, Bea gave Allie open mouth kisses on her abdomen. This sent Allie into an intense orgasm leaving her completely weak at the knees.

“Oh my God,” said Allie as she sat down on the side of the bed to catch her breadth. “Oh my god! Bea, where did that come from?!”

“Alliecat, when I see your beautiful stunning body strutting and teasing me like what you were doing...well I just lose all control, I just want to devour you.”

Allie kissed Bea and said, “well you did just that! Now I really need to hurry, assuming I can find the strength.”

“Now, Alliecat, I couldn’t very well let you go to work without making sure you had your morning nourishment.”

“If you recall, Babe, I had my morning nourishment,” Allie said laughing. “And BTW, Bea, I love it when you take control like that, it’s so hot!”

Bea got out of bed and sashayed her way to the bathroom making Allie laugh. She quickly brushed her teeth and threw on her running gear, so she could get Allie to work. “Let’s go, Alliecat.”

The first thing Allie did when she walked into the hotel was check the reservations. There were four rooms under the name Channing. The name had to match the name on the credit card or it could not be accepted, but she was thinking these people deserve to be caught making these arrangements that are so easy to trace. Allie thought they must really think they have me over a barrel. She quickly headed to her office, and sent a text to Will to confirm that they made the reservations. He responded immediately and reiterated that he wanted her out of the picture from this point forward. Will quickly ordered cameras to be put into the four reserved rooms.

After Bea took a quick run she sent Maxi a confirmation text that she would be bringing lunch for her and Booms, and would noon still be good. Maxi responded to the text confirming their visit and the time.

Bea took a shower, and got all her stuff put together. Allie had laid out a bikini for Bea to wear, so she put that on under her clothes. She made the bed, tidied up the bathroom, and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. While enjoying her coffee, she managed to get some texts sent pertaining to business, and make a phone call to her contractor. She couldn’t wait to show Allie what she had been working on.

Bea called the sandwich shop and placed an order for what she hoped was still their favorite choices arranging to pick it up in a half an hour. She was looking forward to seeing the girls even though it had only been four days since the wedding weekend. She really did like coming back to Sydney, even if she much prefers Allie coming to Mudgee especially looking forward to when they can actually be alone in Bea’s new home. This was such a foreign feeling to have something so exciting in her life to look forward to. Bea checked the time, grabbed her purse and headed to Allie’s car.

Bea received a text from Allie saying she was ready to be picked up if Bea was ready to leave her friends. Booms and Maxi thanked Bea for lunch, making her promise she would come back to Sydney soon. Bea promised she would, and she also said as soon as they get a date confirmed by Matt and Vera for their wedding celebration she would let them know.

“Well, hi there, Babe, how was your luncheon with the girls?” Asked  
Allie as she leaned over and kissed Bea.

“It was good, short but nice! Shall we swing by your place and get our stuff, and you can change your clothes, so we can start our little adventure? Booms said she’s stopping by to feed and play with Bootsy. You know Alliecat, Booms loves that kitty! I’m sure that’s comforting knowing she’s in good hands.”

“It definitely is thanks Bea.”

Allie threw some clothes in a bag, changed into her bikini, jeans, embroidered peasant top and tennies while Bea put food and fresh water in Bootsy’s bowl. Bea grabbed some bottles of water...”Allie, did you get a chance to eat lunch?”

“No, Babe.”

“Good thing I bought an extra sandwich then isn’t it?” She put the sandwich, bottled waters a cluster of grapes, and a couple of mandarin oranges in a small cooler. Just then Bea felt two arms encircle her waist followed by hot air in her ear, “thank you Babe, you always take such good care of me.”

“Allie, why don’t I drive so you can eat your lunch, you must be hungry...yea?”

“Righto, I am pretty hungry.”

Bea has already programmed their adventure destination into the gps, so she won’t miss her turn off to the hot springs.

“Babe, would you like some grapes?”

“Yes, please, Alliecat, would you mind peeling them for me?” Bea tried to hold her laughter in but she couldn’t do it. “You know I’m kidding right? She glances over at Allie and sees the most adorable expression on her face. “Oh, Alliecat, you are so...precious!”

Allie just giggles and continued to eat her lunch. Bea wanted to give Allie some time before she brought up the subject of yesterday’s events. Allie is thinking about it too. She wants to tell Bea, but she’s worried it will ruin their day or maybe even the weekend.

At the exact same time they each say each other’s name...”B...Allie,”  
They just giggle...”you go ahead, Allie.”

“I want to tell you what happened yesterday, but I want you to promise that you’ll let me tell you the whole story before you ask any questions okay? I don’t want you to get upset or angry because everything is completely under control.”

“Allie, sweetheart, I won’t get angry, and I won’t interrupt...I promise!”

Allie told Bea the whole story starting with what transpired in the parking lot to when she got home after meeting with Kaz and Will. Bea kept her promise and didn’t interrupt, but the part about not getting angry was a little more difficult to control. She managed to keep it subdued, at least for the time being.

“Allie, did they physically hurt you in any way?”

“No, Bea, at one point as we were walking thru the hotel lobby, Jake said if I made any ‘false moves’ he’d shoot me. I seriously almost started laughing!”

“Allie!”

“Bea, we were in the lobby, I’m not even sure it was a real gun...I never saw it!” Allie went on to say, “I mean it, Bea, I’m not sure his elevator is going to the top floor!” Allie was seriously laughing now. “Babe, I have a feeling you aren’t seeing the humor to the same degree I am.”

“No, I’m not, Allie, I-I’m not sure what I would do if something happened to you!” Allie looked over at Bea to see her eyes were misty.

“Oh, Babe, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know this would be so upsetting to you. I’m so sorry!” Allie placed her hand on Beas thigh gently squeezing her.

Bea wove her fingers with Allie’s holding her hand. She turned her turn indicator on when she saw the sign indicating they were nearing the hot springs. She exited the highway and drove a short way before she pulled off the side of the road, and stopped the car. She put the car in park, turned off the car, and turned to face Allie. “Allie, I need to just settle down a bit, and collect my thoughts.” Bea stated as she wiped her eyes. “So, now we just wait to hear back from Will to see how Friday night goes right?”

“Yea, that’s right, Bea, you have to trust that this will work.”

“And you don’t have to see them or testify or anything?” Asked Bea.

“Not the way it stands now, Will claims they don’t need my involvement at all because they’ll have them on prostitution, credit card fraud, drugs etc. I suppose if I pushed it I could maybe get them on kidnapping, but I’ll wait and see what Will says. I don’t want to jeopardize my job. I just have to understand all the facts before I decide anything.”

“I think that’s smart, Allie, okay ready to go find the hot springs, and put this topic to rest till you hear from Will?” Asked Bea.

“Yup.”

“It’s not too far from here, if memory serves me correctly, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been here, and I’m glad I’m with you, Alliecat! Here’s another sign coming up, alright good, right up here.”

Bea parked the car, and they grabbed towels and waters and walked the trail till they got to the hot springs. They didn’t see another soul around.

“Bea, we have the whole place to ourselves. This is perfect, the air is chilly and look at the steam coming off the water. I love your sense of adventure, Babe, come on let’s get in!”

They hold hands and walk in together, finding a comfortable place to sit. Allie puts her arm around Bea and hugs her. “Bea do you feel okay about everything I told you?” Allie asked. “I really want you to be okay. Plus it’s going to be over and behind us shortly.”

“I’ll be okay, Allie, I umm..I just worry about you. Here you are comforting me, when I should be comforting you!”

“Bea, I’m sorry that this happened, I thought this shit was behind me. We’re talking eight years ago. I never expected anything like this.”

“Alliecat, I’m fine okay? Let’s enjoy the water, each other, and take in what’s around us, and don’t let people from your past prevent us from doing that!”

“You’re right, Bea, I have another idea anyway...”

Allie places her fingers under Bea’s chin and tilts her head up so she can kiss her. The kiss gets very heated very quickly when Allie’s tongue licks across Bea’s lower lip, and Bea sucks Allie’s tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. Bea straddles Allie’s lap, with Allie pulling Bea closer so she can kiss down her neck to the mounds of her breasts, Allie pulls Bea’s bikini top down and pulls her breast out which she then kisses taking her nipple into her mouth and teasing with her tongue till it’s firm. They roll their hips and start to grind on each other pulling a raspy moan from Bea. Allie works her hand down between the two of them till she gets her hand down the front of Bea’s bikini bottoms. “God, Allie, yes just like that please don’t stop...oh my god! Allie...” Allie continues to help Bea work thru her orgasm, with Bea continuing to call out Allie’s name!

“Bea, shhh you’ll scare the wild life!” They both start laughing as Bea has her head on Allie’s shoulder working on catching her breath and waiting for her heart to slow down.

“Is it normal that we ummm... you know...that we have so much sex? Is this normal? Allie, I think about it all the time, I want it all the time...is something wrong with me?”

“If there is something wrong with you it’s wrong with me too, and no there’s nothing wrong with us. We’re in the honeymoon stage of our relationship, but I have to say, Bea, I’ve never experienced it as intense as I do with you. I hope it’s like this forever! If you have any questions or anything you want to try I’m all for it. You read my body so well. Sex is all about letting your body tell you what you want. Your body will speak to you, my God, your body speaks to me!”

“Ok.” Bea whispered.

“Ok? Would you like to elaborate just a skosh, Babe, Allie asked giggling.”

“I kinda want to try something...a toy, umm...like a umm...oh never mind, I don’t even know what I’m talking about, but what would you think of a strap on?”

Bea said that so quietly that Allie really had to strain her ears to hear what she was saying. “Bea, it’s me here okay? Please don’t feel embarrassed. I will get whatever toy we decide on. We can do that, Bea, I’m sure there’s an adult “toy store” in Mudgee. By the way, where did this come from, don’t get me wrong, it’s a great idea and I’m all about it, but I’m just curious.”

“No, Allie I don’t want to shop in Mudgee! I don’t want people knowing my private business! No, we’ll need to do this in Sydney or somewhere else okay, like the internet, and send it to you. Please?”

“You didn’t answer my question though about where this came from.” Stated Allie. “I’ll be discreet, no sex toy shopping in Mudgee!”

“Franky and I were talking briefly when I took her out on my Harley, and asked if we were into toys yet. I told her not yet. To be truthful, I wasn’t sure what she was talking about until she elaborated much to my embarrassment.” Bea’s face was getting pinker by the second, but because of the water temperature she was able to mask it.

“Babe, I know we’ve only been together for a few weeks, but I have to say, I feel like it’s been longer because we have shared so much in such a short period of time. I feel like you have let me see your soul. I want you to feel like you can ask me anything about sex, and if there’s something you want to try, please don’t hesitate to talk to me about it, okay?” Allie raises Bea’s chin up so she can see her eyes...”okay?”

“Okay.” Bea said softly.

“I’m ready to get out of here, how about you? I’m afraid we’re going to melt!” Giggled Allie.

They climbed out of the steamy water, feeling completely relaxed, quickly drying off and taking turns holding the towel up for each other to get dressed.

“Bea, I’ll drive the rest of the way, so you can have an orange and rest if you like.”

“We have another hour and half, so do you want to stop in town and get dinner, or pick something up, or call for delivery?” Bea suggested. “If we pick up or get delivery we can both have some wine which I wouldn’t mind. You know, I could absolutely crush a pizza and a yummy chop-chop salad only if that works for you too.”

“Sounds perfect, Babe call out your favorite ingredient and let’s see what we can create...go”

Bea says pesto, Allie says black olives, Bea says smoked chicken, Allie says goat cheese, Bea says sliced Roma tomatoes.

“Stop”, says Allie, “we’ve created a masterpiece, you know that could have gone either way, but I have to say that sounds really tasty!”

Bea peels a mandarin orange, and pops a segment in Allie’s mouth followed by one in her own mouth. “Juicy.” Allie exclaims, “I’ll have another please.”

They’re both on the quiet side for the remainder of the trip which was only about 40 minutes. They soon pull into Cormack Estates feeling relaxed and grateful to be back. It’s dusk, and Bea is hoping all is quiet in the tasting room, so they can be alone to enjoy the rest of the evening. So far, so good...Bea doesn’t see any cars in the carpark, and...the lights are off! Good, she thinks, they own the evening. They get their stuff out of the car, and put it in Bea’s room, and Bea takes the mini esky to the kitchen and unpacks the single mandarin orange. She grabs a bottle of Pinot Grigio and two glasses thinking that will compliment their pizza and salad that should be arriving soon.

“Allie, I’m going to take a quick rinser before dinner to get the leeches and baby spiders off of me.” Bea laughs her way back to the ensuite...”but, sweetheart, I’ll leave them in the shower for you.”

“Thank you, Bea, you’re always thinking of me aren’t you?” Allie is laughing at Bea, thinking how much she loves her sense of humor, and how much time they spend laughing. Bea’s gentle teasing manner laced with cynicism is really endearing...Allie’s not sure how much longer she can wait to tell Bea how much she loves her! I’ve almost blurted it out like three times. I’m just going to tell her...I hope it’s not too soon, I don’t want to freak her out...would it freak her out?

Allie hears a knock on the door, so she grabs money from her wallet and pays the delivery person giving him a nice tip. “Thank you, have a nice evening!” Allie says. Allie gets two plates, forks and paper towels along with their glasses and wine bottle, and she pours them each a glass.

“Perfect timing, Babe, how was your shower with all the critters?” They both laugh, as Bea picks up her wine glass and says: “to an amazing day, and to an amazing person, Allie, you make my heart sing!” Allie picks up her glass and clinks it with Bea’s hoping Bea doesn’t notice her misty eyes.

“Alliecat, we created a delicious pizza. I like the way we did it too! Tomorrow night I’m taking you out to dinner. Should we see if Matt and Vera want to join us?...then we might be able to get some ideas put together for their wedding celebration party.”

“Yes, good thinking, in the meantime we should toss around some ideas. Do you think they would want to tie it in with harvest, or is that going to be too soon to organize a party?” Asked Allie.

“Debbie asked if we could have the party after midterms, so I need to ask her about those dates. Actually, I’ll send her a text tomorrow, so we can tell Matty and Vera. We need more information from them before we plan anything.”

They enjoyed their conversation and their pizza, salad and wine.

“I’ll send a text to Matty and see if they can have dinner with us.” Bea  
sends the text and gets a quick response saying they would love to! Bea responded saying she’d try and get a reservation and let them know. Bea sends a text saying she made a reservation for 8:00 at Charwood explaining to Allie that Charwood is Matty’s favorite restaurant. “The menu is comprised of mostly seafood, and it’s excellent.” Explains Bea. “But no shellfish for you!”

“Sounds good! I’m excited, Bea! Do you have stuff you need to do or can we watch a movie?”

“A movie sounds good, Allie, you choose cuz you do such a good job at picking out movies.”

“I’ll look through yours first...I love Moulin Rouge! Want to watch that, Bea?”

“Yes, Alliecat, I’m fine with that choice. I’ll be back in a sec.”

Bea returned with her sketch pad and pencils, and parked it on the couch, so she could lean on the arm with her legs up to support her sketch pad, opening it to her recent project.

“What’s that Babe?” Allie asks as she sits next to Bea. “May I see?”

“Of course, I’m working on the front elevation of my house. I printed out some plans off the internet that are very close to what I have in mind. Would you like to see them?”

“Yes, of course I do! You must be so excited, Bea!”

“I am, and Allie, I really want you to share this journey with me. I really value your opinion, and you’ll be here a lot I hope, you know, if you want to be that is.”

Bea explains the plans to Allie, showing her some notes that’s she made where she wants to make some changes. Then she shows her the front elevation with the one and only tree in the center of the circular driveway. “Facing the house to the left is the three car garage with the office and workout room upstairs with an outside staircase. The main house design is a two story modern farmhouse with white board-and-baton on the outside, a covered porch that runs the entire length of the house, approximately six wide steps that lead up to the solid double walnut stained front doors. The window shutters will be stained to match the front doors. I’m doing an aluminum roof, black grills in the windows, and large picture window over the farm sink in an all white kitchen. There you have it, Alliecat, that’s as far as I’ve gotten. The outside material on the garage will be a light oak stained shake. Can you visualize as you look at the front elevation of my drawing?”

“Bea, this is absolutely going to be stunning! What’s the back elevation going to look like?”

“So far, I’m thinking swimming pool, surrounded by a slate terrace, outdoor kitchen with a grill and small under counter refrigerator, and outdoor fireplace and really comfy furniture. Most of that will be under an overhang, so we have protection from the sun. Oh, and the main bedroom will open up to the terrace, so we can swim whenever we want to!”

“Babe, that sounds amazing! You’re so excited aren’t you?”

“I am for both of us, Allie, I want this for us. You get that right?”

“I’ll just be here part of the time, but I definitely look forward to that!”

“Maybe down the road it’ll be more than part time, Alliecat, I-I the way I feel about you now...Umm...I’m hoping you feel this...”Bea jestures with her hand pointing back and forth between them... as strongly as I do.” Bea slightly rolls her eyes, “why can’t I say what I mean for God’s sake!” “Allie,” Bea stops and sets her sketch book on the coffee table, turning towards Allie taking both her hands in her hands, stroking her wrists with her thumbs. “I want to say something, but I’m scared I’ll freak you out. I don’t want to freak you out, so just know you don’t have to say anything.”

“Bea, you’re rambling, just say what’s on your mind, I promise you I won’t freak out.”

“Allie, I think...I’m...falling in love with you...I’m sorry, is this too soon?”

“Bea, I’ve been crazy in love with you since our first weekend!!! Apparently it’s not too soon if we both feel this way. God, Bea, I do love you!”


	21. Excavation

Bea and Allie finally fell asleep as the sun light was just beginning to peek over the hill. Fortunately, Bea remembered to close her blackout shades, so they did end up sleeping in. They woke up naked and completely tangled. It was difficult to tell who owned what limb. Sometimes Allie likes to sleep like a starfish no matter if Bea is in the bed with her or not. Bea looked at Allie sleeping next to her and thought about the previous night and how they proclaimed their love for each other. She felt a warm glow all over, but she thought, If I don’t get to the bathroom there’s going to be more than a warm glow in this bed. Bea was successful at getting untangled, giggling her way to the bathroom reaching the loo in time. Allie mumbled something in her sleep, turned over and continuing to sleep.

Bea threw on her robe and Uggs and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee. She could hear people in the tasting room, and thought about how happy she’ll be when her house is finished. Once the coffee was ready she prepared two cups and went back to her bedroom finding Allie sound asleep. She didn’t have the heart to wake her, but she certainly enjoyed watching her sleep. She remembered the envelope that Franky gave her as she and Bridget were leaving, so she went to her dresser drawer and pulled it out. Bea opened the envelope to find vouchers for two round trip tickets and accommodations on the island of Maui for a week. “Holy shit, Franky, you little minx!”

“Allie, wake up, look at this!”

“Bea, what’s wrong...are you okay...what the fuck...I was sound asleep, but judging from the smile on your face, I’m going to assume it’s good news, yea?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, and yes it’s good news! Look at these,” Bea hands Allie the airline vouchers and brochure for a quaint villa on the island of Maui. “Isn’t that just beyond generous?”

“Wow, I’ll say, that Franky is something else! Does it say when you go?”

“It’s _us_ Alliecat. _We_ are going, I’m not meant to do this by myself...we can pick some dates after harvest and after the party for Matty and Vera. I’m excited! I’ve always wanted to go to Hawaii. Allie, do you have your passport up to date?”

“Yes, it’s up to date, but, Bea, don’t you want to take Debbie?”

“This is not good timing for Deb, she has school, and an internship. We can plan something with her when the time is better. I would like to do something special as part of her graduation.”

“You are the best mom in the world!” Exclaimed Allie. “Deb is so fortunate to have you, Babe. Allie gives Bea a kiss on her cheek, and heads to the ensuite, “Im going to take a quick rinser, what are we going to do today?”

“I want to show you something as soon as I feed you lunch, since we slept thru breakie,” Bea said giggling, “we can take Pebbles, and go for a ride, you good with that?”

“I’m good with anything you want to do, Babe.”

Bea sent Liz a text and asked if there was anything available for them to have for lunch without Liz going to any trouble.

Liz responded immediately saying she prepared a huge batch of chicken salad, fresh fruit, and tomato caprese.

“Oh that sounds so good,” Bea said to herself. She stripped off her clothes, and headed to the shower, “Allie, just leave the water running I’ll get in when you’re finished.”

“You can get in now, if you like.” Allie said, sticking her head out of the shower.

“I’ll wait till you’re finished, Alliecat, I umm...as she gestured to her private area, I’m a bit... sore today from our shenanigans all night.” Bea could feel a flush moving up her cheeks.

“Babe, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about, just give it a few hours and you’ll feel fine. It’s very normal.” She grabbed a warm towel, and let Bea have the shower.

They both put on jeans, t-shirts, Bea put on her work boots, and Allie her tennies, and they walked up to the house together.

After enjoying their visit with Liz, and a delicious lunch, they headed to the garage to get the Harley. Bea took Allie up to where she’s going to build her house. As they approach the area Allie can see that the road has been excavated to make it wider. Bea shuts off the bike , and they get off. Bea takes Allie’s hand and they walk up, what Bea explains will be the driveway. Allie just watches Bea’s face light up, smiling ear to ear, clearly she is so excited! “Luke, the contractor and I spent hours up here, talking and walking around the property. He’s so knowledgeable...I learned so much from him. Anyway, here’s the front elevation, Allie, front door over there, and the garage over here. Can you picture the rendering I did, and then imagine it.”

“I can, but probably not as well as you can, but I’m getting it. It’s going to be wonderful, Babe, I’m truly happy for you. It will be exciting to see the progress on my visits. You’ll see it day to day, whereas I will have more time in between. I will probably see bigger differences. It’s only been four days and look what you’ve accomplished...they excavated the road, so now equipment can get out here, they leveled out the ground and area where your house is, the outline is staked off. That’s a great start, Babe!”

“Yea, it really is, isn’t it? I gave him the plans I purchased and printed off the internet, and we worked for just a short period of time on how I want to tweak it. He’ll rework it till I approve it then he’ll do the official blueprints. Come on, Alliecat, I’ll peel you a grape!”

They laugh, hold hands and walk over to the vines to taste the beautiful plump grapes. “I’m calling it Friday unless you can get here Thursday, we will start the harvest! My helpers are on standby. Are you ready for this, Allie?”

“I’m really looking forward to experiencing my first harvest, so why don’t we plan on me for Thursday, but I definitely need to go home Sunday, so I can put in a solid three days!”

“Allie, let’s go into town, I need to pick up a few things for the harvest, but before we leave I’ll text my workers, and I want to make sure Matty’s on board for Thursday.” They both straddle the bike, and Bea starts texting. She hears back from her brother, and he concurs one hundred percent that Thursday is the day to start the harvest. She sends a text to the guys, and they are definitely on board for Thursday too. They all agree to get started at 6:00AM. While Bea is focusing on her texting Allie has decided to mess with Bea a bit, so she slowly moves her hands from Beas waist and goes under her t-shirt up to her boobs slowly messaging them rubbing her nipples with her thumbs on the outside of her sports bra. Bea stops what’s she’s doing and leans her head back on Allie’s shoulder saying, “Allie, what are you doing...we can’t do this here.”

“Babe, I’m playing with my favorite toys...I didn’t have anything to do, so I thought I’d entertain myself.”

Bea places her hands on top of Allie’s pulling her hands out from under her t-shirt and moving them to her waist. “Spoil sport” she hears Allie say.

“I heard that, Alliecat.”

“Can you hear this Babe, I love you Beatrice Alice Smith with my whole heart.” Proclaimed Allie.

“I love you too Allie Novak, with my whole heart.” She gave Allie’s arm a squeeze then fired up her Harley, telling Allie, “hold on tight.”

They arrived in town, and Bea found a place to park. They walked to a supply store that specializes in everything necessary for harvest. Bea wanted to get Allie a pair of her own Blundstone work boots, some chunky socks, overalls, her own gloves, and a nice leather bound notebook so she can write things down as she learns about her first harvest...her first of many Bea hopes. Bea finds everything she needs, and explains to Allie that the overalls will get really stained from the grapes, better on the overalls than on your favorite jeans. Bea also wanted to order some more t-shirts in varied sizes with their winery logo which the store had in their records. Allie tried on a few different size boots with the thicker socks till she found what was most comfortable. She decided to wear them, so she could get a start on breaking them in.

Bea gathers everything up and walks up to the checkout counter. “Bea, I’ll pay for these, you’re not doing this!”

“I am, Allie, I want to...it was my idea.” Bea says smiling. “Besides you’re helping with the harvest!” Talking to the sales clerk Bea asks for 1/2 dz. pairs of new clippers. Matty says we could could use some additional ones, and she hands him her business credit card. They had been doing business in this store for years.

“Bea, how’s the family, I heard Matt got hitched that’s great news! And, how is Liz?”

“Yes, Matt and Vera eloped, and as a matter of fact, we’re going to plan a wedding celebration party soon. I know Matt would love to have you attend Harry, so keep an eye out for an invitation. Liz will be there, so you two can catch up! By the way, Harry, this is my girlfriend Allie.”

“Allie, it’s nice to meet you, do you live here in Mudgee?” Asked Harry.

“Actually I live in Sydney,” responded Allie. “I seem to be spending more and more time here though. I love Mudgee.”

“For now she’s in Sydney,” said Bea smiling at Allie. “We better get going, we have a few more stops to make.”

Bea wants to stop at the butcher store and pick up dinner for just the two of them for tomorrow night. She wants to make something special for Allie, but she’s not quite sure what that is yet. Hoping she’ll know when she sees it. She decides she’ll make stuffed flank steak with sun dried tomatoes, fresh basil, pine nuts, and Gorgonzola cheese. Caesar salad and roasted petite Yukon gold potatoes. She gets everything she needs, but wants to stop at the bakery. “Allie, will you pick a dessert for tomorrow, anything, it’s your choice.”

“Sure, one question, Bea, how much do you like chocolate on a scale of 1-10?”

“12”

Allie chooses a chocolate cake knowing she can share it with Liz, Matt and Vera.

They head back to the bike. Bea unlocks the compartments and pulls out their helmets replacing them with the grocery bag, supplies and cake. “Tight squeeze...good thing we stopped shopping when we did, Alliecat! Okay, let’s hit it.”

“Babe, thank you for my prizes. I feel like an authentic vigneron!” Allie said while giving Bea a soft squeeze around her middle.

Bea squeezed Allie’s hand and said, “You’re welcome, Alliecat, hold on tight.”

They arrived back home pulling into the garage. Bea turned off the bike, but Allie wasn’t releasing her arms around Beas middle. Bea reached up and pulled her helmet off. “Allie?”

Allie moved her hands under Bea’s t-shirt palming her breasts, slowly teasing her nipples. Bea tilted her head back on Allie’s shoulder while releasing a very sexy moan. Allie quickly removes her helmet setting it on the table next to the bike. She places her hands on Bea’s thighs moving them inward teasing Bea. Bea had been worked up since earlier when Allie attempted similar tactics. “Allie we can’t...not here...let’s grab our packages and head to our room...hurry.” Bea hangs up their helmets, grabs the grocery bag and Allie’s hand and they run across the garden to the back entrance to the cave. Bea quickly puts the food in the refrigerator returning to her room closing and locking the bedroom door.

They both were scrambling to get their boots off, followed by their jeans, tripping and both falling on the floor laughing their asses off. Finally helping each other by pulling each other’s pant’s legs off, followed by their t-shirts, as they crawl towards each other in only their underwear, smashing their lips together in a very sexy, sloppy kiss. Bea reaches behind Allie to unfasten her bra, moving her straps slowly down her shoulders kissing the defined curves of her neck and arms.

“Bea, you are so amazingly sexy you drive me crazy. I seriously want you all the time...it’s all I think about...it’s consuming me!”

Bea continues to kiss her way down Allie’s chest till she gets to the mounds of her breasts, stopping when her lips can feel Allie’s rapid heart beat reminding Bea just how alive she really is, and how real this relationship is. “Allie, I love you so much!” Bea continues open mouth kisses down Allie’s stomach till she gets to the top of Allie’s thong taking it in her teeth she starts to pull them down weaving her hands into the waistband massaging Allie’s ass as she slides them the rest of the way down Allie’s long legs. Kissing her way up Allie’s legs Bea reached her destination kissing and tasting her way through Allie’s folds. Allie raised her hips up off the floor causing Bea to place her hand on her abdomen keeping her grounded. Bea proceeded to work Allie up to the point where Allie started getting a bit vocal, so Bea replaced her tongue with fingers, so she could muffle Allie with her mouth. “Allie, open your eyes, I want to see you.”

“Oh my God, Bea, I’m so close please...keep...oh, oh my God YES!”

Bea worked Allie through her orgasm making it last as long as possible. “Allie, how about we get up on our bed where it’s more comfy.” Bea got up and extended her hand to Allie to helping her up. She pulled back the sheet and comforter so Allie could climb in. They immediately gravitated into each other’s arms facing each other falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

They slept for about two hours with Bea waking up first. She opened her eyes looking at Allie taking in her gorgeous features. Bea reached over moving a strand of her blond hair off her face. “Babe, are you perving on your girlfriend?” Asked Allie, before she even opened her eyes. “Don’t make me punish you.”

“And just out of curiosity how would you go about doing that?” Asked Bea giggling.

“Well...I would roll over and straddle you like this...then I would proceed to tickle you till A: you either concede and admit you’re a perv, or B: you wet the bed.”

“Nice choices, Allie, I think I’ll just take C: none of the above, and she flips Allie over and starts tickling her making her laugh so hard!

“P-Please stop Bea! Bea! Pleeeease!!!

“Allie, am I a perv?”

“NO, you are not a perv!”

“That’s a good girl, one of the many reasons I love you, baby girl!” Bea kisses Allie on her lips, then hops of her and off the bed. “We better think about getting ready for our evening, Alliecat. I have an idea, you pick out something for me to wear and I’ll pick out something for you, okay?”

Bea chose Allie’s navy wide leg pants with her navy and white striped puff sleeved blouse with a scoop neck. Camel colored low boots and matching belt.

Allie’s turn to choose for Bea...”hmm let’s see, how about these, no too late in the season to wear leather, how about these black fitted ankle length pants with your white satin shirt with double front pockets? Does this work for you Babe, cuz it sure works for me!”

Bea grabbed her black heals and black belt. She wants to wear her lacy white bra with her shirt partially unbuttoned, so some of the lace will be visible.

“Allie, would you like to save water and shower with a friend?” Bea giggled and swayed her way into the ensuite. “Just a shower, so I’m capable of making it out to dinner.”

Allie was right on her heels. Allie turned on the towel warmer while Bea turned on the shower heads then they entered the walk-in shower. They both shampoo their hair following with cream rinse then washing up quickly, rinsing and exiting the shower. As they are doing their thing, each at their own sink, Allie has something on her mind that she wants to ask Bea.

“Bea?”

“Allie?”

Allie giggles and says, “can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Allie, what’s up?”

“Earlier today, when we were in town talking to Harry, and he asked me were I live and I said Sydney, you said “for now in Sydney,” I was just curious as to what you meant by that.”

“Allie, that did kind of slip out, but I have been thinking about the distance, and how much I miss you when you’re not here, Umm...”  
Bea looked in the mirror at Allie and smiled with her cheeks getting pinker by the moment. She walked behind Allie putting her arms around her, looking at each other in the mirror, here they were, both wrapped in white towels with white towels turban style on their heads. “I’ve been thinking...I know we’ve only been together for a short period of time, but the way I feel about you is...umm...well you know cuz I’ve told you.

“Bea, you’re rambling.” Allie said causing Bea to giggle.

“I was thinking it will probably be approximately 6 months, weather permitting before the house will be finished, and I was wondering how you would feel about moving here and living with me...Allie, I mean...anytime is fine, Allie... we don’t have to wait for the house to be ready...are you going to say something...Allie?


End file.
